To Be Rekindled
by Countess Alana
Summary: She had been with him and his brides for 9 years. She was his servant. He never noticed her until one uneventful day. Could he be falling for his servant? First Fic! RR!
1. Default Chapter

**Hello! This my first fic and i hope some of you will like it! I don't own anything to do with Van Helsing, but I do own Cassidy...and some other people i have thrown in there! lol! read and enjoy!**

**Dracula's Point of View:**

**Fools! How could they disobey me? How could they have the will?! Those meddling dogs! They took quite a bit of blood from me. I cackled in disdain. How ironic. The evil creatures of darkness that do my bidding have now turned against me. Me, the Prince of Darkness! Lying in a pool of my own blood, I could hear the mourning of my brides. They would find me here very soon. Wonderful. I was not in the mood for their cries and pleas tonight. They could be so...aggravating! They then crashed through the doors and screamed in fright at the sight of me. Inwardly, I smiled. Flattering it was to have somebody worry over me the way they do. Aleera, my youngest bride, threw herself atop of me and I hissed in pain, for I was injured in just about every part of my unholy body. She jumped off of me with a whimper. Verona held her and Marishka huddled with them.**

**Marishka: Oh my Lord!**

**Verona: What has happened, my love?**

**Aleera: You are covered in much blood of your own, no?**

**Dracula: THAT SEEMS TO BE THE LOOKS OF IT, DOES IT NOT ALEERA???!!!**

**She cried and hid her face within the dresses of Verona. Rolling my eyes, I tried to sit up, but my legs have seemed to fail me. Growling in pain, I looked at my brides with fury. They screamed and flew back against the wall, hugging each other tightly. Quite the actresses, they were. I could not help but soften up at their pitiful performances.**

**Dracula: Do not be afraid, my loves. Help me to my coffin.**

**They hesitated at bit before gliding to my side and wrapping their arms around me. Searing hot pain shot waves through my veins, but I did not show it. Allowing them to help me up, I sighed with anticipation. Fear danced across their eyes, I could tell they were quite afraid of my present state. How sweet. Half walking, half limping, they assisted me out the doors of the dungeon and through the many corridors of my fortress.**

**Reaching my chambers, I found I could not stand the pain any longer. I pushed them away with a gentle force. A force that would not hurt them, but enough for them to know to leave me be. Quite obedient they could be at times. Verona, my eldest and wisest, stepped forward with a concerning grace.**

**Verona: My Lord, we must heal your wounds! **

**Marishka: Yes, Master, you need more blood.**

**Aleera: You are in a weak state. **

**Must they always state the obvious? I could easily tell that I needed my wounds healed and that I have lost a great amount of blood and that I was in a weak state...but I was not going to let them believe that. I have a reputation to keep around here. Brushing them aside, I tried to clamber into my coffin.**

**Marishka: You need help-**

**Dracula: SILENCE!! **

**My fangs lengthened and my eyes turned their unnatural icy blue. They hissed in fright and grabbed each other. Their annoying whimpers echoed through the castle. I calmed myself down and allowed my teeth to go back as they were.**

**Dracula: My brides, I am fine. Do not worry. Now go.**

**Aleera: But-**

**Dracula: GO!!**

**They hissed in fear, but quickly left the room. Peace...at long last! But, alas, they would probably be back quite soon to change my mind. Oh Hell!**

**NARRATOR'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**The brides whimpered in a huddle. They knew their Master needed help, but he would be very upset if they went back into his room again. **

**Marishka: We will have to help him somehow!**

**Aleera: But how? He won't let us!**

**Verona: My dears! We do not have to do it!**

**Marishka: What?**

**Aleera hissed with delight and jumped up and down.**

**Aleera: The girl!**

**Brides: CASSIDY!!!**

**In the Library, Cassidy looked up from her book and sighed. What did those girls want now? She sighed and placed her book down on the place that she left off on. She left the room and hurried down the flights of stairs to where she heard the calls. She found the Brides all in a huddle, but when they noticed she had come, they giggled. Cassidy rolled her eyes inside of her mind and bowed gracefully to the gorgeous women before her.**

**Cassidy: Yes, mistresses?**

**Aleera: Do not speak unless spoken to, girl!**

**Verona: Aleera, hush! Come here, child.**

**Cassidy did so and Verona began to caress her cheek. Cassidy shuddered from the coldness, but stood her ground. Marishka and Aleera glided up beside Verona and smiled down at Cassidy.**

**Verona: Cassidy, my dear, our Master has seemed to have gotten himself into a fix.**

**Marishka: He has lost much blood, you see.**

**Cassidy: What would you have me do about it, mistress?**

**Verona: Go in and take care of him.**

**Marishka: Take in healing herbs and hot water.**

**Aleera: When you are finished...give him blood.**

**Cassidy could not believe her ears. In all of her 9 years of serving here, she had really never served her own Master. The only ones that really took advantage of her work were the brides. Aleera, her least favorite, worked her to a pulp. She seemed to have not one minute of rest when she was around. Aleera was also the one who would hit her sometimes at her carelessness. Marishka was not as bad. She could get antsy at times, but other than that, she did not say much and she never hit Cassidy. Verona, however, was Cassidy's favorite of the three. She never abused Cassidy and was never impatient. Sometimes, Verona actually let Cassidy play with her make up and try on her dresses. Now, what in God's name was she supposed to do for her REAL Master? She rarely ever saw him, but when she did, he never really said anything. Cassidy could not help but feel a little nervous.**

**Verona: Do not fret, my pet. **

**Cassidy: So, you want me to tend to his wounds with herbs and water and then get him some blood?**

**Aleera: No, no, no. You need HEALING herbs and HOT water.**

**Cassidy laughed in her head. The distance in between Aleera's ears...was just thin air. Verona sent Cassidy off to the kitchen and turned back to her sisters.**

**Verona: She will succeed. **

**Marishka: Let us hope.**

**A few moments later, Cassidy came back with a bowl of hot water and some herbs in her apron. She glanced at Verona uneasily.**

**Verona: Relax, my child. Enter there.**

**Cassidy glanced in between the brides before walking up to the door.**

**DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**I was sitting in my favorite chair, gazing at the moon, when I heard my door open. I hissed quietly. What did they want now?**

**Dracula: Did I not make it clear that I wanted to be-?**

**-But it wasn't my brides. It was...Oh...I can't think of her name. She was a maid here at the fortress. I believe she has been with us for about 9 years? My brides had been hunting and found this girl. For some odd reason, they wanted to keep her, for they noticed the hard work that came from her and they had always complained of not having someone to take care of the castle, so, willingly, I let them keep her.**

**Cassidy: Forgive my intrusion, Master, but the brides instructed me to heal your wounds.**

**I did not say anything. For the first time, I actually looked her over....and...she was actually quite a pretty girl. But, almost shattering compared to my brides...but then again...Her dark brown curly hair was set up in a messy ponytail and a few wisps of her hair fell gently against her fair skin. Her eyes were an emerald green, practically shimmering in the moonlight. She was of medium height, quite slim, and I could tell that she was gaining quite a few muscles from her work around here. She wore a simple white work dress with a brown apron over it. She looked weary and tired, but determined to get done what she came here to do.**

**Cassidy: My Lord?**

**Dracula: What was your name again, child?**

**Cassidy: Uh-Cassidy.**

**Dracula: Hmmm. And your age?**

**Cassidy: 18, sir.**

**Ah, young. I could feel the fresh blood flowing through her veins. And sweet blood it must be. She cautiously took a step forward and then stopped. Hmm. If I wouldn't have known any better, I would have thought she was afraid of me, but to my surprise, her heartbeat was steady and normal. Interesting.**

**Cassidy: I'm not sure where you are hurt, My Lord, so do you think you could direct me in the places that need healing?**

**Very interesting. My wounds were covering just about every part of me. Where should I guide her first? **

**Cassidy: I see that you have taken a nasty gash to your chest...may I?**

**Dracula: By all means...go ahead.**

**She walked towards me and reached her hand out to my jacket. This is quite amusing. I watched as she began to gently slide the coat down my arms. She folded it up on her lap and sat it down on my table. She came to my vest then slowly and carefully began to unbutton it. Her touch was surprisingly gentle for all the hard work she must do around here. Especially with Aleera around, I bet the poor girl never has time to herself. So wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice that she was already half way done unbuttoning my undershirt and my pale, bloody chest was now in plain sight. I expected her to gasp in fright at all the blood, but she merely inspected the wounds with her unbelievingly soft and gentle hands. She tsked and took a rag out of her apron pocket and dipped it in the bowl of hot water.**

**Cassidy: This might sting a little.**

**Silly girl. I am the Prince of Darkness. I am accustomed to pain. She dabbed the wound with the rag and I growled in pain. All right, minor setback! She jumped back, not with fear, but with surprise. My fangs lengthened and my eyes turned black.**

**Dracula: That hurts!!!**

**Cassidy: Well, I told you it would sting. **

**This girl actually had the nerve to talk to me this way? She should be punished. I glared at her.**

**Cassidy: Now, I am trying hard not to apply too much pressure to it, but I'm not saying that it's not going to hurt. Now hold still.**

**She put the blasted rag back on it and I clenched my fists and hissed. She glanced at me, but kept up what she was doing. After a moment, I calmed down a bit. Her touch was so light that I was beginning to enjoy the way she was terrorizing my wounds. After a while, the pain subsided and my chest was clear of blood and now all that was left were big gashes. She took out some herbs from her apron and carefully massaged my wounds with them. The burning in the cuts soon cooled down and numbed. She ripped off a long strip of her hideous dress and lightly wrapped it around my chest, me watching her with silent fascination the whole time. She tied it in a simple bow and rubbed her hands together.**

**Cassidy: Excuse me for a moment, My Lord, while I get you some blood.**

**I nodded my head and she left. Blood did sound quite tasteful at the moment, but I wanted a certain kind of blood...hers.**

**Read and Review please!!!!! And if anybody has any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me, cuz i'm just about open to anything! lol!**


	2. Cassidy

**Hey thnx reviewers!!! You guys rock!! Here's the next chappy! Ok,I don't own Van Helsing people, blah blah...Enjoy!**

**Cassidy ran to the kitchen. She burst through the doors, only to collide into Thomas. They hit the floor in a heap. He dropped all the pans that he had carried and they now resided all over the floor. Cassidy quickly got up and began to pick up the pans. Thomas sighed and helped her.**

**Cassidy: Oh, Thomas, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that. I was in a hurry!**

**Thomas: Oh, that's okay, Cas. **

**Cassidy smiled at him and loaded the pans back into his arms. Thomas was a servant here too, Cassidy guessed. He was the cook. Cassidy never really understood why the vampires needed a cook. Well, he was also a butler. He keeps the dining room and kitchen tidy. '_Well, he's lucky,'_ Cassidy thought. '_He doesn't have the chore of cleaning the whole castle and being bossed around by those brides all the time!'_**

**Thomas: Where are you going in such a hurry?**

**Cassidy: The Master is not well and I need to get him blood...do we even have any?**

**Thomas: Yes, not much. Strange that you're actually doing something for the Master.**

**Cassidy: Yes...that's what I thought...well, I need to get that blood! Sorry again, Tom!**

**Cassidy didn't wait for a reply. She ran down to the cellar and lit a candle. The cellar was dark and dank. It had a low ceiling and thick cobwebs disgraced the walls. Cassidy grimaced as she stepped through one particulary sticky web. She brushed it off and checked the wine shelves for blood. You would think that the wine bottles held wine. No. They didn't. They held blood. Cassidy grabbed a bottle and checked the temperature. '_It'll do,' _she thought. She gladly ran back up the twisted staircase and out of the cellar. She breathed in a breath of fresh air. It was quite musty down there. She ran out of the kitchen and sprinted down the halls to where her Master stood.**

**DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Thump, Thump, Thump. A heartbeat. I smiled. I could see Cassidy running down the hallways clearly in my mind. Her heartbeat was quick and her breathing was static. Her blood was pumping. I chuckled a little when I saw her fix her hair before she entered again. She didn't even knock. How could she be so bold?**

**Cassidy: Sorry, if I took so long, My Lord...I was detained.**

**Dracula: Hmmm. Yes. Knocking poor Thomas's pans to the ground.**

**I almost laughed at the expression on her face. Does she not know that I could see and hear everything that goes on in this castle ifI wish? I might just have some fun with this. But not now. I'm hungry. I reached out for the bottle.**

**Cassidy: Oh...blood...right.**

**Dracula: Of course, blood. What do you think you were sent after for?**

**Cassidy: Forgive me, Master.**

**She lowered her head and handed the bottle to me. I grabbed and tore off the cork with my teeth. I was probably a little too hard on the lass, but I'm always irritable when I'm hungry. I shoved the bottle to my lips and allowed the sweet thickness of the crimson blood slip smoothly down my throat. The taste was rich. And it tasted good. I could feel Cassidy shift uneasily as I fed. As I finished the bottle, I threw it aside and wiped my mouth off with my sleeve. Cassidy shuddered and took a step back. I smirked.**

**Dracula: What was theage on that?**

**Cassidy: I'm not quite sure, sir.**

**Dracula: I am thinking 34 or 35...perfectly aged.**

**She grimaced. I took a few steps towards her and smiled as I ripped off her bandage around my chest. She gasped as my wounds disappeared from sight and were replaced with a layer of new skin. I grabbed my undershirt and slid my arms through the sleeves. As I buttoned up the shirt, I looked at Cassidy.**

**Dracula: Thank you for your services, my dear Cassidy. You are free to leave.**

**She did a small curtsy before quickly leaving the room. I heard herquiet footsteps disappear around a corner. Strange how I never really noticed her presence here before. Well, I always knew she was here, but I never payed her much mind. I have a feeling after tonight, the next few days will be different.**

**CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**I aimlessly wandered the cold hallways of the fortress. I could not help but think of Dracula. He was charming...in a scary sort of way. His low, Romanian accent sent shivers down my spine. But in a strange way, I liked it. I noticed I was going to be passing by Aleera's room shortly. It wasn't fair that her room had to be on the way to mine. Every time I'm on my way to bed, she comes gliding out of her room to have me do something for her. As I reached her doorway, I held my breath. I walked slowly and very very carefully by the door. As I reached the other side, I sighed in relief and began to walk normally...right when her door opened.**

**Aleera: Oh, Cassidy?**

**Oh Lord! Why can't she just got to bed? It's almost morning! I turned around and headed towards her room. She pointed to her bathroom. I sighed. Don't tell me that her bathtub needs scrubbed again!!!!!**

**Ok, that was the second chapter...kinda crappy, i kno!! If anybody has any ideas, let me know!! Please review!! I will send you muffins!!! :) Countess Alana**


	3. Arise and Shine

**Hello! I want to thank all the reviewers!! You guys really brightened my day!! Keep on reviewing! This chapter goes out to SilverFlover!!! Love ya for all the reviews! Again, i don't own anything to do with Van Helsing...darn! On with the story!**

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I aroused late that evening. Drat! I slept in again! Oh, but I felt so much better! That blood would keep me going for another couple of weeks. I got out of my coffin and walked towards my heavily curtained window. Pushing the thick velvet curtains aside, I stared out into the night. I could think clearly when I was alone and I could ponder about what punishment my werewolves would receive after they disobeyed me. Mangy mutts! I saw three flying figures out in the sky. My Brides. They are coming home. They have already fed. Good girls. I better speak with them and let them know about my plans next week. Grinning evilly, I left the darkness of my chambers.

NARRATOR'S POINT OF VIEW:

The Brides landed in the main hallway and screamed and hissed in delight. They danced around the room and threw their arms in the air. They fled to the lounge and scattered themselves about the room. Aleera sat down on a table and crossed her legs. Verona sat behind Marishka and braided her hair.

Aleera: I do so love visiting the mountain boys!

Verona: As do I.

Aleera: Did you see the looks on their faces when they noticed us?

Verona: Yes, we chased them around the whole wood.

Marishka: Yes…I gave mine a 10 second head start.

Aleera and Verona looked at each other and sneered. Marishka noticed this and hissed.

Marishka: What?

Verona: Really, Marishka, must you always play with your food?

Marishka: It's what I do!

They giggled in their high-pitched voices. Their laughter bouncing off the walls. They quickly shut their mouths when they heard a loud growl. Their Master had awakened.

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Ah! Finally! They have settled down. They now know that I am approaching. I swung open the doors to my lounge and walked in, my hands clasped formally behind my back. My brides threw themselves at me and purred. I gave them each a small peck on the forehead before walking to my desk. They hissed in disappointment, but I shook a finger at them to stop. They took their seats and awaited what I was about to say.

Dracula: Did you get well fed, my beauties?

Verona: Oh, yes, Master!

Aleera: We went after the mountain boys again. Very few remain!

They began to cackle with their annoying echoing voices. I rubbed my head and closed my eyes.

Dracula: That's wonderful. I am fully healed and I want to let you know that I am fine.

Verona: Splendid, my love.

Marishka: Oh, Aleera! You have a tear in your dress!

Who cares? Why did she ignore my statement? Aleera glanced down at her dress and shrieked. I cringed. Out of all of my brides, she was the loudest.

Verona: Yes, Aleera, that is a nasty tear.

Aleera: CASSIDY!!!

Cassidy? Yes, she is coming. I couldn't help but feel a little excited at the thought of seeing her again. We waited in silence a few moments before Cassidy, small and meek, stepped into the room. Her hair was disheveled and she had loud black rings around her eyes.

Verona: My dear, Aleera has ripped her dress. You will need your sewing kit, darling.

Cassidy curtsied and left. I turned back to my brides and smiled. I must tell them of my plans. They will be shocked at what I am about to say.

Dracula: My dears, I know of your wishes to have a change of scenery. That is why next week we will havesome visitors.

Aleera: For dinner?

I rolled my eyes. Not everything is about dinner...although a great amount of it is. Anyway, this was not the case!

Dracula: No, dear, this family is not to be eaten. Understood?

She nodded. I walked to the middle of the room and began to pace. My pace soon came to a wall, but instead of turning, I just stepped up onto the wall and strolled on up to the high ceiling. Glancing down at my brides, I continued.

Dracula: The visitor is William Banning, his wife, and child. They come from London, England to-

Aleera: Is the child plump?

Dracula: ALEERA!!! THE CHILD, NOR THE FAMILY IS TO BE EATEN!!

What in Seven Hells is wrong with this girl? Was she like this before I sired her? I looked at her and sighed. She was now being rocked back in forth in Verona's arms, sobbing. I jumped from the ceiling and landed gracefully on the floor. I glided up to Aleera and cupped her face in my hand. She purred and leaned into my touch.

Dracula: My dear, the reason we do not want to eat these humans...is becuase they will be assisting us with moving into my new palace in Budapest.

Verona: You mean-

Dracula: Yes, my loves. We are going to take a little vacation.

**Well, there was the third chapter. Sorry it was so long!! I'll have Cassidy a little more in the next chapter...that means we will have some more dracula/cassidy stuff goin on! Woo-hoo Woo-hoo! Review please!!**

**Lilbrat321: Thank you for writing me back and thank you for your reviews! Let me know what you think of the new chapter!!**

**Enigmatic Mystery: Ok, it's not in bold anymore. lol! Thans for the review! You don't have to sit and wait anymore!!**

**Knnyphph: Thank you! I'm really glad you liked my beginning!! I hope this story is one of the stories you are addicted to!**

**Anasia: Oh my goodness! I loved your review!! I'll keep up with the povs for you and I hope that I'm doing Aleera ok! Let me know about anything you want her to door say! You probably knowmore about her thanI do!lol! Keep reviewing!**

**SilverFlover: Thank you for your review!! See? I told you I'd give you special credit for this chapter! Sorry again that I didn't write back!! I hope you liked the new chapter!**

**Hermione-Malfoy: Thank you for both of your reviews! Get on MSN soon!! I'm glad you updated on your story! Get on sometime so i can get your opinion on Cassidy!!**

**Thanx again for the reviews and keep on reviewing!! Let me know if you want to see anything in this story!! (ideas, wink wink)!! Countess Alana**


	4. A Tear and an Apology

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 4!! I don't own anything to do with Van Helsing!! Read and enjoy!! **

NARRATOR'S POINT OF VIEW:

Cassidy was sitting on the floor next to Aleera, sewing the vicious tear in her dress. The material was so fine; Cassidy feared she might tear it even more. Verona and Marishka were playing with each other's hair and Dracula was at his desk looking over some paperwork. The silence in the lounge was deafening to Cassidy's ears and she wished someone would speak up. "Cassidy, dear, I am sorry I have been quite a nuisance to you lately," Aleera suddenly blurted. Cassidy was stunned. '_She's apologizing…to me?'_ Cassidy thought. " Oh, no, mistress. You have been nothing of the sort, I assure you." She said. "Good." Aleera replied thoughtfully.

Verona and Marishka stood up and twirled their armsin the air. Dracula looked up from his papers and watched them with amusement. "Aleera, darling, would you like to take a Midnight flight?" Verona asked. "Oh, yes. Are you almost finished, Cassidy?" Aleera asked. Cassidy quickly cut the string and nodded. Aleera checked the tear and grinned happily. She then joined her sisters and ran out to the old balcony. Cassidy watched with longing as they spread their wings and flew out into the cool night. '_I would give anything to get out of this castle.' _She thought.

She sat there a few moments, forgetting her Master's presence, when she felt she was being watched…very closely. She turned her head to see Dracula looking at her with such an intensity she could not describe. A tingle went down her spine and she quickly stood up.

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Little Cassidy jumped up suddenly, making me furrow my brows in surprise. What's with her? She headed towards the door and right when she touched to doorknob, I decided to ask her something. "Where are you going, my dear?" I asked in a soft voice. I did not want her to thinkthat she was in any trouble. She paused before answering, "I was just going to help Thomas tend to things in the kitchen, My Lord, unless my services are needed here." I thought a moment before shaking my head. She then bowed her head respectfully and left the room. She was a strange girl, yes, but something about her was so…intoxicating. This paperwork nonsense is simply boring. Only a human would go over things like this until they got a headache. No thank you. I think I will go down to the dungeon and see what can be done about those disgusting werewolves.

**Hermione-Malfoy: I'm really glad that you like how my story is turning out! I enjoy reading your reviews! Keep up with your other story, cuz I love that one!!!!**

**Widow Dracula: I want to thank you again for your review! I hope that this little apology between Aleera and Cassidy was better for you, lol! I'm going to try and make Aleera a lot less shallow for you, but I've also had some ppl say they like how I made Aleera, I'm really not sure. Well, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Sorry, its so short! Read and Review plz!! :)**


	5. Pot Roast Anyone?

**Here's chapter 5, I had nothing else to do today, lol!**

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was walking down towards the kitchen thinking about the Count. He was handsome, yes, but a little frightening. Well, what was to be expected? He's the Prince of Darkness, Cassidy! I shook my head and wrapped my arms around me to block out the cold the castle brought out upon me. All of a sudden, a strange smell filled the air. Smoke? I looked straight ahead and there, coming from the kitchen doors, was smoke. I gasped and took off down the hall. Thomas!! I bet he's burning those rolls again!! If he set anything on fire this time, I'll…well, I'll think of something.

I burst through the door to see Thomas waving the smoke around frantically with a pan. I coughed and ran to the old English stove. "What did you do?" I asked, choking on the thick black smoke. " The cookbook said 45 minutes!" He cried. I sighed and grabbed the pan. He was waving this thing way to slow. I waved around the pan like crazy, opening windows in the room so fresh air could come in and bad air could go out.

As the room started to come back in to a _clearer_ focus, I slid down to the floor and sighed. Thomas sat down beside me and made a strange face. I glanced at him and frowned. "What?" I asked. He just laughed and shook his head. "You should have seen…you were waving that pan around like your life depended on it!" He said, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. I punched him playfully and stood up. I opened up the oven and pulled out the pan that held the ruined…whatever he was cooking. Thomas stood up and frowned sadly at the mess. "What was this supposed to be?" I asked, a small smile on my face. After a moment, he replied, "Pot roast." I nodded a little and looked the "pot roast" over. I began to laugh. "It looks like dry-wood." We both began to laugh, when, all of a sudden, the door burst open and in stepped Dracula. We both shut our mouths at once.

"What is going on here?" He demanded. The fact that he was holding a whip made it even harder for me and Thomas to reply. I stumbled forward and showed him the pot roast. " We were just making some…pot roast…sir." Thomas smiled a little. Dracula looked the pot roast over with disgust and said, "It looks delicious."

**Sorry, it's so short! The next one will be a little longer. I got you guys a little bit more of Cassidy's POV!! Let me know what you think!! Review please!!**


	6. A Load Full of Surprises

**Hey! I'm back with the 6th chapter and i hope you guys like it! This chapter has some Cass/Drac stuff going on!! YAY!! This one might be a tad bit longer...oh well! Read and Review plz plz plz!!!**

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

It has been quite an interesting week. I have been working my rear end off trying to get the girls ready for the big move. Aleera has been acting a bit differently towards me for some reason lately. She has not once raised her voice…or her hand for that matter. What has been really weird is that I have not seen Dracula. I have not seen him for a week! Not that I care. Of course not. I just need to finish this laundry and mind my own business.

Walking down the hallways, I was glad to be done with all this laundry. It takes almost 2 hours to wash a load this big. My back was aching from walking so long with this heavy basket full of clothes. Hmm. I don't wash any of the Master's clothes. I wonder why? With that thought, my mind began to wander back to Dracula. Those icy blue eyes…and those…cheek bones, and those oh so beautiful abs of- BOOM I hit the floor and the basket full of hard work came down with me, the clothes spilling onto the dusty floor. " Are you all right?" A low, familiar voice asked. Speak of the Devil. I looked up to see Dracula looking down at me with…concern? I could cry. I don't know whether to cry over the fact that I crashed into my Master, humiliated myself in _front_ of my Master…OR JUST THE FACT THAT I AM GOING TO HAVE TO REWASH THESE DUMB CLOTHES!!!!!

"Uh…I-uh…" that's just about the only thing I could say at the moment. He just smiled and held out his hand. Did he want me to take that? Was I worthy of touching such a beautiful structure of WHOA!! Where did that come from? "Are you going to take my hand and let me help you or are you just going to sit there?" He asked. I just shook my head and took his hand. He helped me up and we were just inches from each other. My breathing slowed down and the beating of my heart was frantic. We leaned in to each other a bit closer and, what am I doing? I stepped away from Dracula and glanced down at our entwined hands. Pulling my hand uncomfortably from his cold one, I knelt down and began to pick up all the spoiled dresses. This is so embarrassing. He probably thinks that I wanted to kiss him…well…I did, but that's not the point!!!

"Forgive me, Master, I did not know what I was doing." I said ashamed. He kneeled down and put his hand under my chin, raising my eyes to meet his. "There is nothing to forgive, sweet Cassidy." He said softly. I looked into his eyes for what seemed like forever until I finally looked away and grabbed more dresses. I was quite shocked to see Dracula doing the same. He helped me load them back into the basket and I stared at him, my mouth agape. He chuckled and picked up the basket. "Something wrong?" He asked. I just simply shook my head. "I was just heading to the library, Cassidy. Would you like to join me?" He asked. What? He wants me to go to the library with him? Why? "My Lord, I don't…" "Cassidy, you are aloud to set aside your tasks of the day every once in awhile. Now come." He demanded softly. I simply nodded and followed him to the library.

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

As we walked side by side on the way to my library, I caught Cassidy sneaking glances at me. Her heartbeat was a little more skittish than usual. Usually, the fact that I scared people entertained me, but…for some reason, I did not want to bear the thought of Cassidy being afraid of me. I decided to break the silence. "How did you end up here?" She looked at me with surprise then quickly looked down. "Well, I was an orphan at the age of 7 when my parents died and a family bought me to do chores around their house. At the age of 9, when I was out getting firewood, I got lost." She chuckled a little, but continued. "Along came 3 beautiful women with a proposal I just couldn't refuse and that's pretty much how I ended up here." I simply nodded and we continued on in silence. I could feel a certain tension from her when she mentioned her parents. I wasn't going to push the subject. We entered the library and I gestured towards a seat for her to sit. She did so and looked at me questioningly. My Devil, she was beautiful. Her eyes were so lively.

"If I may ask, sir? Why did you want me to come here with you?" She asked with a slight shake in her voice. I merely shrugged and took a seat beside her. "Perhaps, I just wanted to get to know you a little bit more." I said. She raised an eyebrow and I chuckled. "Is that so surprising?" I asked innocently. "A little." She said with a small laugh. "Well, what do you want to know?" She asked. I looked at her and leaned forward in my seat. "Everything." And that was it. We spent the next few hours talking about her childhood and my 200 years of experience on life. I felt strange. I was actually having a good time with her. She made me feel…warm? When I was with her, I could forget everything that troubled me and just lose myself in her voice. What troubled me most was that she made me laugh. This girl could actually make me laugh. What is the deal?

"So you enjoy reading?" I asked. "Yes. If I can find the right one, I could just get lost in a book." She said with a smile. The clock down the hall chimed. DING-DONG-DING-DONG!! I cringed at the sound. "That's my cue to get to my coffin. It has been a pleasure spending this evening with you, dear Cassidy, but I fear I must go now." I said getting up. "Yes, I should probably get going too." She replied, neither of us moving. We simply stared at each other. I didn't even notice that we were slowly walking towards each other. I leaned down, wanting to capture those full red lips and make them mine. She arched her head up to mine and I could tell she wanted the same thing. Our lips were almost touching and- "CASSIDY!!!!" That would be my Brides. Cassidy suddenly stepped away from me and put a stray piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "Thank you for the fun evening, but I must be going." With that said, she dashed out of the room. I sighed. I have got to talk to my Brides about their timing. Oh, Vladislaus, what are you trying to do! This girl is way out ofyour league! Why am I so desperate at the thought of her being with me? I just need to sleep.

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

The Brides had noticed that their clothes were still not washed and sent me back to the laundry room to finish them. Little did they know that I had already washed them, but a little accident kept me from keeping them clean! Not that it was a bad accident. I could not stop thinking about the Count. We almost kissed! Twice! In one day! I felt so strange when I was with him…but then again…I felt relaxed too. Silly Cassidy. Why would he be interested in a girl like you? He has three gorgeous Brides for crying out loud!! I shook my head and folded the last dress. I smiled in relief. I am done with the laundry!! I loaded up the dresses in the basket and picked it up. Heading out the door, I made my way down to the Mistresses' Chambers.

Finally reaching their hallways, I heard some quick footsteps. Glancing around the basket, I saw Thomas running straight at me. Oh no! I tried to move out of the way, but…I was too late. Thomas ran right into me and I dropped the basket. I watched as my other2 hours of work hit the floor. 2 hours!! 2 hours down the drain. Thomas didn't even stop. He just kept running and before he turned the corner, he said, "Sorry Cass!" Yeah sure. I knelt down and began to throw the dumb dresses back into the laundry basket. I can't believe this happened again! I was almost to their rooms! I was making such progress!

**Countessraven: I don't know why you couldn't get the next chapters. Just go to chapter two and see if the arrow will go to the next chapters anyways! I hope you get this chapter! Thank you for your review!**

**Lady Katherin: Thank you for all your reviews! They really made my day! I'm glad you are such a big fan of my work!! This chapter goes out to you cuz i love you!! lol!! Keep reviewing and i hope you like the new chapter! let me know what you think!**

**Hermione-Malfoy: Glad you like my story! Your reviews give me a lot of support! Here's your next chapter! Let me know what you think and keep on reviewing!!**

**Thnx for all the reviews!!! You guys rock my world!! The next few chapters might be getting a little romantic!! Keep reviewing and send my your ideas on what kinda fluff should go on between Cass and Drac!! Countess Alana**


	7. The Bannings

**Ok, here's chapter 7! Some of you have been wondering when that kiss will happen, well just read this chapter!**

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Someone was tugging at me and pulling at me. Groaning, I pulled my covers farther over my head. I heard Thomas curse under his breath and I heard him walk around to the other side of my bed. Oh, can't he just leave me alone? I'm so tired! "Cassidy! Come on! Get up!" He pleaded. All of a sudden, my blankets were ripped off of me and I shrieked. "Hey! Give those back!" I yelled. "Cass, tonight the Banning's are coming! We have to make dinner!!" He exclaimed. "Oh right!" I said, remembering. "Oh and by the way, Master wants to have a word with you." He said before walking out the door.

He does? He wants to talk to me? Am I in trouble for trying to kiss him? Or the laundry? But I finished the laundry!! I quickly slid out of my old nightgown and put on my work dress. Tying my apron around my waist, I ran down the stone steps to the main hallway. I grabbed my ribbon and quickly threw my hair up in a messy bun. I then noticed that Dracula and his Brides were having some sort of discussion. "But Master," Aleera whined, "why can't we come to the dinner?" "Yes, darling, why are we being left out?" Verona asked, kissing his hands and neck. Dracula sighed and glanced between his Brides. "Yes, you're right. I should let you go. I can see it now. Welcome Mr. Banning! I would like you to meet my Brides. Line up girls!" He said sarcastically. He had a point. How was he going to explain to a normal family that he had 3 wives?

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Marishka was licking my neck and rubbing my back. "But what will we do, My Lord?" She asked. "Go out. Do something fun." I said. Or lock yourself in your rooms. The three of them hissed in disappointment. "My Brides, do not be upset. I am giving you a new home and this is how I am thanked?" I asked in disbelief. They all moaned in shame. I rolled my eyes, but stopped when I felt another presence. Cassidy. I could feel her. I looked around and there she was. Standing beside a pillar. "My loves, be gone." I demanded. They groaned and flew out the window. I stepped towards Cassidy. "Uh-Thomas said that you wanted to talk with me." She said, her head facing down. "More or less." I replied, looking her over. She looked up at me, her brows furrowed. So close we were yesterday, so close. I wanted to take her here and now, but no. I shook my head and reached my hand up to stroke her cheek. "The family will be here in a few short hours. See to it that the dining room is clean and that their rooms are ready." I said. She simply nodded and quickly walked away. Why did she deny me so?

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was in the Banning's rooms, fixing the beds, dusting the mantles, setting up soaps in the bathrooms, and shaking the drapes. Thomas stepped in suddenly and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the room. "They're here!" He cried. "What!" I asked. "They're early!" I exclaimed. "I know." He replied. Tugging me into the main hallway, I stopped. A humungous woman with vibrant red hair and a simple brown dress stood in the hallway. Beside her was a tall, thin man with not much hair left, wearing a simple brown suit. Next to him was a plump little boy with sandy blond hair just above his ears. His cheeks were so big that they practically pinched his eyes shut, making him look evil. What an odd family and that woman. She was huge. I mean, I'm not trying to be rude, but this was just ridiculous. She also seemed to have a slight…lisp? "My dear," she said, "thith plathe ith abtholutely dithgratheful!" Thomas and I pinched our lips shut, trying hard not to laugh. All of a sudden, Dracula appeared to greet them and he snapped a warning glance at me and Thomas and we quickly fled to the kitchen.

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Devil, this woman was huge and I just wanted to strangle her. Her lisp was unbearable! I directed them to their assigned seats at the dinner table and took my seat. "Mr. Banning, how soon do you think it is possible for the move into my new palace?" I asked pleasantly. "Well, Count, I believe as soon as we sign those papers, your palace is as good as bought." He replied. "Good." I said, clapping my hands for the food to be served. Cassidy and Thomas came out with trays of food. Thomas came to me with my usual golden goblet of blood and Cassidy served the guests. The woman took one glance at her steak and grimaced. "Pardon me, mith, but I refuthe to eat thith. The edgeth are burned." She said as if it was an outrage. I was not going to blame my Cassidy though. This woman was almost impossible to please. Cassidy glanced at Thomas, stifling a laugh. She then bowed her head to the woman and took the tray away. Thomas followed her into the kitchen.

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

"You know, Thomas, I bet she only likes the _fat _on her steak." I said jokingly. "No, no, Cass, I bet she is quite fond of _lard_." Thomas said. I laughed and shook my head. I heard a door close. Thomas and I frowned. We peeked around the swinging doors and saw that no one was in the dining room. We walked out of the kitchen and opened the dining room doors. Dracula was leading the family to their rooms. Thomas and I quietly followed behind and watched as the woman checked her room. "Oh, thee's going to cry if thee doethn't have a thocolate under her pillow." I said, mocking her lisp. Thomas laughed as she did check under her pillow. She stuck her nose in the air and sat down on the bed, making it at least sink a foot or two. The little boy entered the room with her. I guess they're sharing a room and Mr. Banning gets his own room. "Hey, Cass, do you think you could finish the dishes for me?" Thomas asked hopefully. I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, get some sleep, I can do it." I replied. He thanked me and placed a kiss on my forehead. I walked back to the kitchen and began to do the dishes so I myself could get some sleep.

About fifteen minutes later, I was on my last dish, when I heard the kitchen door close behind me. I whirled around and saw Dracula. He looked strange. His eyes were looking right through me. I stepped forward cautiously and said, "My Lord…" But I didn't get to finish. Dracula grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His kiss deepened and my lips set on fire. He lowered his lips to my neck and I arched my back. "Cassidy," he whispered before returning to my swollen lips.

**Countess Vladislaus Dragu: I'm glad you reviewed! It said that you reviewed chapter 2...hmmm. This is my 7th chapter! lol! Could you not get the next chapters? Well, i hope you get this one, lol! Thnx again for the review!**

**Lady Katherin: Thank you for all your reviews! I hope this chapter was to ur liking cuz they finally kissed!! Yay!! Keep on reviewing!**

**lilbrat321: Thnx for the review! I made them kiss!! I hope ur happy! There might be some more kissing action in the next chapters too!**

**Sango-2099: Glad you reviewed! let me know what u think of the new chapter!**

**SilverFlover: Thank you for your lovely reviews! I know! Poor Cassidy...tear All she wanted was to do the laundry...is that too much to ask?? lol! Let me know what you think of the next chapter!**

**Hermione-Malfoy: They kissed!!! Yay!!! Cassidy did get to finish her laundry and i'm very proud of her! lol! ur review made me laugh! lol! **

**Thank you for all the reviews! Ok...they kissed...now i have writer's block...lol! What should happen next!! I don't know what to do!! Ahh! Somebody review and give me ideas!! Should they keep kissing? Should it lead to more?? Should Cassidy shove him away and have Drac get mad?? I just don't know!! HELP!**


	8. A Little Blood Spill

**Hey! I have the 8th chapter...i had a lil trouble with this one, but let me know what u think! Thanx for all the reviews!**

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Cassidy! Her touch burned every inch of my unholy body. I pulled her tighter against me, deepening the kiss, but she still felt so far away. I kissed her neck, nibbling it lightly with my teeth, then soon resumed kissing up her to her cheek and capturing her sweet lips once again. I noticed that she was starting to back down. She was not returning my kisses anymore. She pulled away suddenly and I stared at her in disbelief. She now had tears streaming down her face. "I…I can't…I'm sorry…" She cried before running from the room.

I stood there motionless. How could she resist me? No one has ever had the will!! Fury rising within me, I transported myself in front of her, blocking her from running any further. Slamming her against the wall, I screamed in her ear, "No one, in all of my life, has ever refused me! Never!" Her heartbeat pounded so hard it echoed through my ears. "How do you resist me, Cassidy?" I asked. "How?" She turned her head away, but I forced it back so she could look at me. I then began to notice that I was using a little bit too much force on her and I let go of her. She dropped to the floor in a heap and gasped for breath. I hurt her. And I care! What is going on with me? "Cassidy, I…" I started, but she quickly jumped up and took off down the hall. I'm not going after her this time. She won't want to talk with me. I walked to my bedchambers to think things over.

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Tears were streaming down my face as I ran down the empty hallways. Feelings of love and hate flowed through me as I thought about the kiss and how I backed down. Why did you stop, Cassidy? You wanted it almost as much as he wanted it…maybe even more. I just shook my head and folded my arms over my chest and continued down the hallway.

ALEERA'S POINT OF VIEW:

This night could not get any more boring. I have gone hunting with my sisters, flying, I have taunted villagers, but there is just nothing to do! I raised my glass of blood to my lips and took a long sip. The night was cold and the rain from the night before was beginning to freeze on my balcony. I cannot wait to go to Budapest! The All Hollow's Eve Ball will soon follow after that. I smiled, remembering all the Masquerade Balls my Master had thrown. So much fun they were. I just love Masquerade Balls! I went to set my glass on my table, but when I did, a loud bang sounded soon after. I hissed in anger as my blood spilled across my beautiful marble floor. Sighing, I tilted my head back and yelled, "Cassidy!!!" That girl better be here soon or I will be very upset. I don't want dry blood all over my beautiful floors!

My door opened and in stepped little Cassidy. "Cassidy, my love. Aleera was clumsy and spilled her blood. Be a darling and clean it up." I said. She nodded and walked into my bathroom. Grabbing a rag and filling a bowl full of hot water, she came to where I was and looked the mess over. I watched in curiosity as she cleaned it up. Cassidy was a pretty little thing and I knew that my Master was taking a slight liking to her. I hissed at the thought. After she was finished, she dropped the rag in the bowl and picked it up, but as she stood, she knocked into one of my pedestals and knocked over my favorite vase. I growled in fury and backhanded her across the room. "That was an antique, Cassidy!!" I screamed in anger. Cassidy landed right on the edge of my balcony and began to slip on the ice there. "Cassidy, no!" I yelled as she fell over the railing. I heard her screams as she fell down lower. I hissed and ran to the edge. I looked over to see where I could fly out and get to her…but she had already hit the ground in my garden of roses. Her body was sprawled out across the ground and she wasn't moving. "Cassidy…"

**Widow Dracula: Thank yo****u for all the reviews!! lol! They really make me laugh! They finally kithed! lol! I used ur idea about the blood spill and the falling off the balcony! I hope u like it! Plz let me know what u think! Ur an awesome reviewer! I would be happy to hear more of ur ideas!**

**Countess Vladislaus Dragu: Thanx for your reviews! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Hermione-Malfoy: Your reviews rock! I love to read them and i hope i didn't make you wait too long on this chapter...lol! Keep up reviewing!**

**There's chapter 8 for ya...strange chapter i know...and a cliffhanger!!! What will happen to Cassidy? Who knows? Review plzzzz!!!**


	9. What Happened?

**Hello loyal reviewers!! I am back with chapter 9!! Let me know what you think! Read and Review! This chapter goes out to Nelia and Katie!! Luv ya guys!!**

ALEERA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Oh Hell! I can't believe…that was my fault! She's…dead! I killed Cassidy! I let out a loud howl of mourning! Verona and Marishka glided in and grabbed my shoulders. "Aleera, darling, what is the matter?" Verona cried. I sobbed and chocked on my blood red tears. Marishka looked over the balcony and let out a shriek. Verona flew to the edge and saw the lifeless body of the little broken Cassidy. Verona threw her arms out and Marishka and I flew to her and huddled tightly against her, crying out Cassidy's name. The Master will be furious with me!

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

My Brides' wailing cries awoke me from my thoughts. Something is wrong. I can feel that something is terribly wrong. I transported myself from my room to where the girls were. When they saw me, they glided to my side and cried into my shoulders. I stroked their hair and cooed into their ears. "My loves, what is wrong?" I asked. "Oh, Master! She fell!" Verona cried. I frowned. "We do not know if she lives!" cried Marishka. "Who?" I asked in wonderment. "Cassidy!!" They all sobbed at once. Cassidy? I pushed them away and stared at them with confusion and fury. "Where is Cassidy?" I demanded. They whimpered and looked towards the balcony. I glared at them before walking cautiously towards the balcony.

I was not ready for the scene that lied before me. Cassidy was at least 4 stories down, sprawled lifelessly on the ground. I let out an agonizing, unholy cry and turned into my fierce bat-form. Flying towards the ground with amazing speed, I folded my wings around me and landed gracefully next to Cassidy, changing back to my human form. I knelt down beside her and looked my little dove over. Her hair was thrown crazily around her and she had fallen into a rosebush. The thorns had torn at her face, arms, and legs, leaving bloody cuts everywhere. I felt around her stomach and sighed. Three broken ribs. I caressed her cheek and placed my other hand between her breasts. Thump…Thump…Thump…I sighed in relief. She was alive, but just barely. I lifted her fragile, broken, yet beautiful body into me arms and kissed her delicate forehead. I lifted up into the air and flew up to Aleera's balcony.

When I landed, I glared daggers at my Brides. They whimpered in fear and began to back up as I advanced on them. "Who is responsible for this?" I tried to ask as calmly as I could. They only huddled together and sobbed even more. They dare not answer me? "WHO?? ALEERA, MARISHKA, VERONA?? WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS???" I screamed, my fangs glowing. They hissed with unspeakable fear and backed up against the wall. "So, are you implying that I should just…give a little…"_talk_" to each of you until you tell me?" I asked. I have never hit any of them and I don't want to, but if they refuse to answer me…I will take more extreme measures. All of a sudden, Aleera stepped forward…more like stumbled forward. "Aleera?" I said incredulously. "She slipped Master! I…" I put a hand up to hush her. I didn't want to hear it. At least not now. I left the room for my quarters.

I entered my room and walked behind a transparent curtain that hid my master four-poster bed. You're probably wondering why I have a bed. Well, I have it for…special reasons. I gently laid Cassidy down on the bed and looked at her. What was I going to do with her? I should probably undress her and try to heal her wounds. No. If she found out I undressed her…she would most likely never speak to me again. I decided to let Verona handle the undressing and Thomas can do the healing. I called in Verona and Thomas. Verona came right in right away and wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her cheek and called Thomas again. What was that idiot doing?

He finally stumbled in and glanced around confused. He landed his eyes on Cassidy and walked forward. "Cass…" He whispered. "She fell 4 stories. She has cuts all along her body and she has three broken ribs." I explained in a low voice. "Verona, you will undress her and clean her wounds and Thomas…I want you to find whatever you can to heal those cuts!" I hissed. Verona rubbed my arm and I calmed down a bit. "Now get to work…both of you…I have some business to attend to." I commanded. Leaving the room to them, I headed towards Aleera's bedroom.

**Lady Kathrin: Thank you so so much for your reviews! They make me so happy! lol! By the way, I'll see ya tonight, lol! We be goin to Peru dude!! **

**Gothicvamp8000: Thank you for your review. Your review was on chapter 1 and I did realize that my story could've gotten kicked off for script so i think I stopped with the script form on like ch 4 or something. Thanks again for your review!**

**SilverFlover: Hey Hey Hey! Here's Ch 9 for ya! Let me know what you think of this one and don't forget to give me your scene ideas for Budapest! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Widow Dracula: I really hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry if Aleera may be kinda...not Aleera for you, but hey, i tried, lol! Keep reviewing and i really love your ideas!! Keep em coming!! Let me know what you think of this one and hopefully in the next chapter i can get some more fluff going on! yay!! lol!**

**Thanks again for all your reviews!! I wonder if Cassidy will get up?? Yeah...most likely! lol! Keep reviewing plz! I love to hear what you guys think and i love to hear your great ideas! Countess Alana**


	10. I Know You Can't Hear Me

**Enjoy chapter 10! Its short and crappy, but hey, give me credit, lol! Read and Review! Happy New Year!!!**

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I stepped out of Aleera's bedroom and straightened my jacket. As I walked down the hall, I could hear her cries echoing along with me. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't that hard on her. I merely stated a rule that needed to be obeyed. I didn't even lay a hand on her. You see, now I feel bad. Marishka quickly glided by me. On her way to Aleera's room, no doubt. I let her by without a single word and continued on to my quarters.

As I reached my door, I decided whether I should knock or not. Why should I knock? It's my room! Yes, true, but I want to make sure that Cassidy is already taken care of so I don't have to wait for Verona and Thomas to finish. I knocked three times and waited. Thomas opened the door and sighed. He had blood all over his hands and it smelled so sweet. It was Cassidy's blood. Control yourself. You already ate.

I entered the room and immediately made my way to Cassidy. The top half of her dress was gone and a wide bandage was now wrapped around her chest. Her wounds were all clean and I noticed the dried out herbs next to the bloody bowl of water. I ordered the two to leave so I could…you know…watch over Cassidy myself. Verona glanced at me with an eyebrow raised. I then knew that she was beginning to suspect something. Why else would I want to be alone with my little unconscious Cassidy? I merely kissed her on the forehead and gently scooter her out the door with Thomas. I closed the door behind me and slowly made my way to where Cassidy lay. I watched carefully as her chest rose and fell awkwardly. I brushed her bangs away and caressed her forehead. I then noticed an angry black bruise forming on the edge of her jaw. "Aleera…" I sighed. I sat on the bed next to Cassidy and shook my head. "Cassidy…I know you can't exactly hear me at the moment, but I have a few things to say…" I felt like an idiot. I was going to confess my feelings towards a human in a coma. "Cassidy…I never meant to hurt you, darling…I just did not understand why you kept refusing me…and then you fell…and I never got to apologize…even though that's really not my style, but that's besides the point." And I sounded like an idiot. Despite all the deep red cuts around her porcelain face…she was still breathtaking. Her hair was still up and I wondered deeply what it looked like down. I thought a moment before giving her a small kiss on the lips. I then stood up and walked to my door. Before exiting, I whispered, "Sleep, my love…sleep."

Making my way down the hall, I saw Thomas sitting on the floor just outside the lounge. "Thomas, get up. Make yourself useful and tell my Brides to get ready. We're leaving." I commanded. I began to walk away, but his voice stopped me. "What about Cassidy, she…" "She is going with us." I said, cutting him off. "What about the guests, sir?" He asked softly. I simply shrugged and continued down the hall. What about them? Hmmm. It has been quite awhile since I have had a _decent_ meal. That young boy would make a nice midnight snack before we left. I smiled and turned suddenly down the hallway to the Bannings' rooms.

**Widow Dracula: Thank you for all your great ideas. I used some of them in thischapter and I think I'll use some of them in the next chapter! Keep on reviewing and keep up with the awesome ideas!**

**Hermione-Malfoy: Girl! I love your reviews, lol! I wished we could've chatted tonight, but you didn't get on...tear! Anyhoo, keep reviewing and keep updating with your other story...I'm so excited!!! lol!**

**Lady Kathrin: Well...Well...Well...lol! I really enjoy your reviews and I also enjoy your wacky ideas! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Sorry, this one was so short! The next one will be longer, I promise!! Review Review Review!!! I love Reviews!!! lol! Countess Alana**


	11. You're Awake!

**Hello loyal reviewers!! I'm back with Chapter 11! Read and Review pretty pretty please!! :) **

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

"THOMAS!!!" I screamed for the third time. That boy better get here if he knows what's good for him. I heard the sound of frantic footsteps and a frantic heartbeat. That twit! Can't he run any faster? All of a sudden, he came skidding around the corner, tripped, and fell at my feet. "Careful now, Thomas. These are my favorite boots." I said, stepping away from his pathetic form on the floor. He grabbed his head and moaned. "Sorry Master," he managed to croak out while rising. I glared at him. Is there even a word to describe his pathetic state? Most likely not. "I am going out for a moment and I want you to go check on Cassidy." I said while buttoning my cloak around my neck. "But, Master, I have already…" I cut him off with a growl. "Check on Cassidy and I will come back soon!" I did not wait for a reply. I shifted into my bat-form and took off into the night.

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Mmmm…Am I dead? All around me was dark and I could not see a thing. Wait. My eyes are closed. I went to open my eyes, but I found I couldn't. It felt like there were weights attached to my eyelids. I gave another push and my eyes opened. Things began to come into focus. Unfamiliar things. Beautiful things. I looked around me. Colorful paintings. Golden tapestries and pillars. Oak chests and shelves adorned with all sorts of beautiful antiques. I was in a bed of dark red, silk sheets.

Am I in heaven? This must be heaven! I saw some windows and noticed it was nighttime. If this is heaven, then why do those windows need washed? Rather badly? This cannot be heaven. All of a sudden, a door on the other side of the room opened and in stepped Thomas. Right when he laid his eyes on me, he shrieked. "Cassidy!!" He cried. Yep! This is definitely not heaven. Thomas quickly ran to my side and looked at me as if he had never seen me before. "Oh my God, Cass, I thought you would never wake up! Are you sick?" He went on rambling. "What?" I managed to choke out. He put his handon my forehead. "Catch a fever?" He grabbed my hands and looked them over. "Get a hangnail?" "Thomas!" I yelled in annoyance. "I had one once…very painful." He murmured with a shrug.I shook my head and tried to sit up. A sudden shock of pain went through my chest as I did so and I shrieked in pain. Thomas was at my side immediately. He gently laid me back onto the bed and rubbed my arm. "You mustn't get up, Cass. At least not yet. You took quite a nasty fall." He said softly.

That's when it hit me. The kiss. The fight. The blood spill. Aleera. The balcony. Oh, the balcony. I fell. "Oh my…Thomas…how long have I been asleep?" I asked nervously. "Almost a week." He replied. A week? Wow! "Where am I?" I asked. He better get ready, because have I got a load of questions for him. "Budapest. The Master moved us out the night you…yes…well..." He trailed off. I looked down. The Master. Dracula. That thought ran a shock of fear, hate, desire, and happiness through me all at once. The last time I saw him was before the accident. He was hurting me and yelling at me. I shook it off and tried to crack a smile for Thomas. "Well, that's got to be the best and _longest_ rest I have had in over 9 years," I exclaimed. He chuckled a bit and looked at me caringly. I felt a small force in my mind and I frowned as I heard a low voice whisper, 'Cassidy.' I looked around me in puzzlement. Thomas didn't say that and, well, I didn't say that! Who said that? I was getting ready to ask Thomas if he heard it, but he suddenly widened his eyes and slapped his forehead. "Oh, how stupid of me! I bet you're starving!" He cried. Forgetting the voice, I smirked. "Well…it's been a long week." I replied. "I will get you some food! What would you like? Uh…I have some cornmeal…" I made a disgusted face at that and he sighed, "Yes, I forgot you don't like that. Hmm. You know what? I'll just whip up everything we got! Wait here!" With that said, he dashed out of the room, forgetting to close the door behind him. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Thomas…where am I going to go?"

I settled into the warmth of thesheets and wondered. Why on Earth would they give me such a beautiful room? "Because you are worth it," an all too familiar voice said. I almost jumped out of my skin…and quickly regretted it. I cried in pain and clutched my side. My ribs! All of a sudden, Dracula was at my side and I was immediately in his arms. He whispered soothing words into my ear and rocked me gently back and forth. He then planted small, icy kisses on my face and neck. I almost got completely lost in his touch, before I realized what I was doing. I shoved him away and tried my very hardest to scoot away from him. He stared at me in disbelief. My heart skipped a beat as a rush of fury flashed across his eyes. He then shook his head and stood up. "I see you are still upset with me, Cassidy." He remarked. I didn't say anything…he would want that, I knew it. He looked me over a moment before asking, "Do you feel better?" I shrugged slightly and exhaled sharply. "You still refuse to speak to me, Cassidy? Why, love, why?" He pleaded. I wanted to kiss him and tell him that I wasn't angry with him, but I was and I had to keep my ground. He then got a playful glint in his eye and I frowned as he took a seat across from me. "Then I will stay here until you do."

**SilverFlover: Hey! Thanx for your reviews!! They just...they just bring tears to my eyes, lol! I really liked those pictures that you sent me, they were very very cool! You're welcome for the link! Anytime you need it! Let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**Count Vladislaus Dragu: Hey! I'm glad you liked my last chapter! Sorry that your computer was being gay...mine has a tendency of being quite gay at times too, lol! Thanx a bunch for your reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Widow Dracula: I'm not so sure he ate ALL the Bannings, lol, just the kid! Yes! I used some of your great ideas and I'm really glad that you liked how I wrote them and how I portrayed Dracula. Keep up with your ideas cuz i love to hear them and I'm sorry i didn't get much fluff in this chapter, but i'm gonna try to get more in the next! Review and let me know what you think!**

**Hermione-Malfoy: Forgive me for my delay on chapter 11, lol! I'm glad we got to chat today! lol! Those buffalo wings were hot man! I was gonna try milk like you said...but we were out of milk!!! omgoodness! lol! Let me know what you think of this chapter and i cannot wait to hear your ideas about the crossover! Update soon on your story as well, missy!**

**Well, there's chapter 11! In the next chapter, I'll try to get a little more fluff going on, but you never know! Review plz plz plz and don't be afraid to share some ideas with me! Countess Alana**


	12. Talk To Me, Love, Talk To Me

**Hey! Thank you so much for all of your reviews!! This chapter is pretty long, but that's what we like to see, right? Read and Review!! Pretty Please?**

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

15 minutes. 15 bloody minutes!! She has not said one word in 15 minutes!! The first 5 minutes were rather amusing. She just glared at me and crossed her arms. The next 5 minutes she pretended to be asleep. I merely chuckled and said, "Nobody can fall asleep that fast, my dear." She then pulled the covers over her head and moaned. The next 5 minutes…were beginning to make me just a tad bit impatient. She had to say something soon. I knew she would. "Cassidy, just say something. One thing and I will leave you alone," I suggested. She just shifted under the covers and I threw my hands up. "Fine! Have it your way!" I shouted. I folded my arms across my chest and waited.

All of a sudden, she sat upright and threw a pillow at me. Hitting me square in the face, I grabbed it and threw it down to the floor with a growl. I then glared at her, but my eyes soon softened as I saw a small smile dancing across her lovely pink lips. My torment was giving her pleasure. Rude. I'm quite surprised she actually had the guts to do something like that to me. Me! Of all people…but in a way, that's exactly what attracted me to her. "You think that's amusing, Cassidy?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. She simply shrugged with a cute little smirk and slowly nestled back in to her covers. Devil! I almost made her laugh! I was making _some_ progress.

A moment later, Thomas stepped into the room, balancing tray after tray of food. Cassidy widened her eyes and gazed at Thomas in shock…as did I. Thomas stumbled to a table and carefully set some of the trays down. "Spill _anything_, Thomas…and I will have your head." I warned. Thomas gulped and Cassidy shot me a menacing glance and then said, "Thomas, darling…I'm not that hungry…you didn't have to…" "Bring her a buffet." I finished for her. I think my heart actually jumped when I saw the wide smile cross her face. As soon as she noticed what she was doing, her smile quickly vanished and she turned her head away from me. Must she be so proud?

"Alright, Cass, are you ready to feast your eyes upon all the delicious foods I made you?" Thomas asked with a proud smile. I rolled my eyes and waited for Cassidy's reply. "I would rather feast my mouth upon it instead, Thomas, I'm starving." She replied. "Honestly, Thomas, do not tease her! She has not eaten in days!" I demanded. Cassidy shot me look that said, '_And you care?_' That made me wonder…I do care, don't I? Thomas grabbed a tray and put it right in front of Cassidy's face, making her scoot back a bit. "6 eggs, just the way you like them! Ham, green beans, pork and mashed potatoes!" He exclaimed with pride.

Cassidy looked at me and mouthed the words, '6 eggs,' which was followed by a mock expression of vomiting. I smirked. I believe she is starting to warm back up to me again. Thomas wandered back over to her bed with another tray and named off the other foods. "3 waffles, a bowl of warm apples, and 2 fresh strips of bacon!" He announced, running back for the next and last, thank the Devil, tray. "4 pieces of whole wheat toast and 2 pancakes with chocolate chips added, which taste incredibly good, if I do say so myself!" Thomas said with his hands on his hips. How do you shut this…thing up? "And you made all of this in 15 minutes?" Cassidy asked. "Yes. Of course I did." Thomas said with a triumphant smile. Cassidy crossed her arms and looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "All of this? In 15 minutes?" She asked again. He started to get a bit antsy and nodded. "Well…yes!" He promised. Cassidy nodded with him. "Thomas…I know you better than you know yourself! You did not make all this food in 15 minutes!" She exclaimed. Thomas dropped his arms to his side and sighed. "Alright…Alright…some of it was left over from a couple nights ago…" he finally confessed. Cassidy simply nodded. "Thomas, are you quite finished here?" I asked, not hiding my impatience. Thomas glanced between Cassidy and me. You idiot! You do not seek her permission to leave; I have already done that for you!

Catching my icy glare, Thomas quickly exited the room. I then lowered my gaze to Cassidy. She folded her arms and looked up at me. "And our game continues." I said with a small smirk. She shook her head and pointed to the door. "My dear, you have not spoken to me yet. I believe the rules are: don't talk to me, I don't leave." I stated. She sighed deeply and rubbed her head. "Fine, fine. It is almost daytime anyways." I said, walking up to her side. I lowered my lips to hers and gave her a small, yet passionate kiss. She looked at me in surprise as I let go and headed towards the door. "Remember, my love, you cannot refrain from speaking to me much longer. Trust me on that." I warned her gently. I left the room and as I shut the door, I heard something crash against it on the other side. I sighed and walked off down the hall. That better not have been that Chinese crystal lamp I had set up on her bedside table, I thought as I continued down the hall.

**Widow Dracula: Hey! I'm really glad you liked Ch. 11! I'm also glad that you like my Dracula as well! Let me know what you think of him in this Chapter! I'm glad you updated 'Things She Doesn't Know!' BtW, if you have any more ideas, let me know, because I'm really not sure about Ch 12, lol! I mean literally...I got nothing! Keep reviewing!**

**BriannaRabbit: Hey! I'm glad you like my story and I'm glad you reviewed, lol! I'm so so happy you like Cassidy and Drac and his Brides!! Plz let me know what you think of this Chapter!**

**Countess Vladislaus Dragu: Thank you for your review! It may take me a couple days before I write the next chapter, cuz i'm on writer's block right now, lol! Keep reviewing! They make me so happy!**

**Lady Kathrin: Lol! I love your reviews! Drac should've eaten that lisping wife!I made her up and even I don't like her! lol! You know, I should have had her ask where the windex was, lol! Cassidy: Hm. Where's the windex when you need it? Dracula: You know, I think we have some under the bathroom sink. Let me check! lol! Let me know what you think of this chapter mista! lol! Luv ya!**

**SilverFlover: Yay! I updated and Yay! You updated! lol! I love your story and i love love love your reviews, lol! Yes, we are in Budapest, but i have no idea what i am going to write next! It's a sad sad thing!Yes...i think Thomas might have a slight 'crush' on Cassidy...You never know! **

**Hermione-Malfoy: I'm glad you think my chapters are wonderful! I just might say the same for yours! lol! So, you liked the 'Hey, i can speak to you in your mind' thing?? Should i keep up with it?? hmm. Keep updating on your story and we MUST talk about the crossover! Must!**

**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews!! I might take awhile on the next chapter, becauseI have no idea what should happen next...unless someone has ideas...???? lol! Review plz! ;)**


	13. YOUR FAULT!

**HERE'S CHAPTER 13!!! YAY!!! Read and Review plz!! Thnx for some of the ideas you guys sent me!! They really helped!! On with the story!**

NARRATOR'S POINT OF VIEW:

The Brides were all scattered about in the lounge. Verona was pacing and Marishka was reading a book. Aleera was on the balcony watching the stars with a glass of blood. "Do you not notice the way he looks at her…talks about her??!!" Verona cried. "Calm down, sister. Master loves us! Not that girl!" Marishka said trying to comfort Verona. "Let me do your hair, dear," Marishka offered. Verona stopped pacing and looked at Marishka as if she were mad. "You've got to be kidding me," Verona spat. Marishka hissed and turned back to her book. "There must be a reason for this. Why all of a sudden? Why now? There has to be someone to…Aleera! Aleera it is your fault!" Verona accused, pointing to Aleera. Aleera frowned and entered the room and crossed her arms. "What are you going on about?!" She hissed at Verona. "It is your fault! The Master ignores us all because of you! You are the one who threw the girl off the balcony!" Verona yelled.

Aleera hissed and rushed at Verona. Verona yelped as Aleera slapped her right across the face, leaving 3 deep claw marks. Verona gasped in shock and turned away, holding her wounded cheek. Aleera hissed sharply and watched as Verona calmly turned back around and straightened herself. Verona looked Aleera right in the eye as her cuts healed completely. "That was totally uncalled for." She simply stated. Aleera widened her eyes as Verona's teeth lengthened. Verona grabbed Aleera by the neck and sunk her fangs into the tender veins there. Aleera shrieked and pushed at Verona to detach her, but she held fast. All of a sudden, Marishka threw Verona off of Aleera and screamed at the both. "Enough!" She cried. "We cannot turn against each other, loves! We must work this out together!" Verona licked Aleera's blood off of her lips and glared at the two women before her. "This did not start after what Aleera did. It was when she helped our Master heal his wounds!" Marishka stated frantically.

Aleera suddenly jabbed her finger at Verona and let out her shrieky laugh. "That is correct! This started when_ Verona_ sent Cassidy in to help the Master! Well, well, Verona. How the tables sure have turned." Aleera said tauntingly. It was Verona's turn to slap Aleera…and she did. Aleera flew back into a fireplace spoke sticking out of the wall. She shrieked as the spoke went right through her stomach. She then sighed and glanced down at her dress. "Dammit, Verona! This is my favorite dress!" She yelled while pulling the spoke out of her gut with a sickening sound. "Tough!" Verona yelled as she rushed at Aleera again, but this time Aleera was ready and grabbed the spoke. She rammed it through Verona's heart and gave it a good shove with a little smirk on her face. Verona gasped and backed away with the spoke sticking out of her chest. She dropped her hands to her side and tilted her head. "We're going to be at this all night." She stated.

"What is going on here?!" An angry voice demanded from the doorway. The girls all spun around to meet the eyes of their master…and he did not look very happy. A strange sight he was greeted with. Aleera with a large whole in her favorite dress, Verona with a thick iron spoke sticking out of her chest, and Marishka watching the two with a book in her hand. He entered the room and glanced in between the three girls. "Well?" He waited. They didn't say anything and he sighed. "Someone better explain this to me or…Verona…please take that thing out of your chest. It's quite distracting." He said. Verona glanced in between him and the spoke before quickly pulling it out and setting it back down. "Now…what is going on here?" He asked again. And that was it. They all started ranting at the same time and Dracula could only catch every other word. He rubbed his temples before throwing his arms up and yelling, "Silence!" They all yelped in fear and fell back. "Now…_one_ of you…tell me what was just going on moments before." He tried to say as calmly as possible…and failing quite badly. Aleera cautiously took a step forward and said shakily, "Nothing, Master. Nothing at all. We were merely having a heated discussion." "Yes. One thing led to another, you see?" Marishka added. "Please do not forsake us, My Lord!" Verona pleaded. "Hush now! I will never forsake you! Come to me darlings." He demanded lovingly. The Brides quickly ran into his arms and began to coo and purr. They nuzzled his neck and hissed into his skin. He lightly pulled away from them and smiled. Heading out the door, he added one last thing. "Whatever went on before…ends now."

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

They were upset. I knew this. They were upset because of Cassidy. I gave them certain orders to end the feelings they fought over. Worthless feelings. They were not welcome in my castle. I hadn't seen Cassidy since yesterday. I had better check on her. I turned down her hallway and quickly checked my pocket watch. 3 hours to sunset. I smiled to myself. Just enough time to persuade Cassidy into speaking with me again. She'd have to sooner or later. It aggravated me the way she refused me…but her resistance intrigued me. As I neared her door, I felt something strange. I could not feel her. I could not feel my Cassidy. I busted through her door, not even caring to unlock it first. Just as I had thought. She wasn't there. Cassidy was gone.

**SilverFlover: Hey! Thanx a lot for your e-mail! I'm glad you liked my last chapter...that's what i'm here for, lol! Yes, Thomas, can be QUITE unfortunate at times...that's why we all love him so!! I just had to put that Cassidy threw something at the door. lol! In a way, even I was surprised that she actually had the guts to do that. In real life, Dracula would have said, "How could you? That was my Fine China Crystal! I feel so betrayed! (runs off crying) lol! Love your reviews!! Hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**Knnyphph: Thanx a lot for reviewing! Yes, I spoke with Dracula after that chapter and he said that young boy was quite scrumptious, lol! I'm so so happy that my story is one of the ones you pay attention to!!I just have so much time to spare, I can just keep writing, lol! Thanx again for reviewing!! :)**

**Hermione-Malfoy: Nelia, darling...this chapter goes out to you!! lol! I don't know why...it just does! You waited sooooooo "patiently" for this chapter that i finally decided to post it! lol! I'm glad you like Cassidy!! Sorry she wasn't in this one much, but hey...in the next chapter...we'll be gettin somewhere!! Keep updating on your story!!**

**Countess Vladislaus Dragu: My writer's block is gone!! YAY! Thnx for your review!! Let me know what you think of this chatper!! :)**

**Widow Dracula: I'm glad you liked Dracula in my last chapter!! I used your idea about the heated argument with the brides. I hope you like it?? I think Thomas might be developing a small thing for Cassidy...not sure yet...Anyhoo, i'm always looking forward to your encouraging reviews and helpful ideas! Let me know how you liked this chapter with the brides! I hope i did Aleera ok??**

**Lady Kathrin: You know...there should be a fight about the whole breaking the lamp thing...hmmm...Cass: Yeah...i broke your lamp, what of it? Drac: That was my best lamp...how could you? Cass: (cries) I'm so sorry! If it meant that much to you, i'll get u a new one!! lol! Love your reviews my man! keep up with them!!**

**Thanx a million for all the awesome reviews!! They just make my day!! The next chapter will be mostly Cass/Drac stuff!! YAY!! Review!!!!! :)**


	14. Kindle My Heart

**Chapter 14!! I think this is like my favorite chapter yet!! Woo hoo!! Read and Review plz!!! :) It's pretty long, enjoy!!**

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Cassidy?!" I growled. She should not be out of bed! What is wrong with this girl? Did she want to injure herself even more? I fled the empty room and transported myself in front of Thomas. He jumped at the suddenness of my arrival. I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Where is she?" I bellowed. "Who?" He croaked with fright. "Cassidy, you dumb twit!" I screamed. "I don't know! Isn't she in bed?" He asked with a gasp. "If she was in bed, I wouldn't be asking for her would I?" I replied, dropping him to the floor. "Search the palace…when you find her…bring her to me." I commanded before leaving the room. I placed a stray piece of my raven hair behind my ear and clenched my fists at my side. My Brides were fighting, Thomas was still an idiot, and Cassidy was missing! What next?

I stopped, suddenly. I heard music. Haunting music. The grand piano? I followed the sound down dimly lit hallways. As I neared it, a sweet smell filled my dead lungs. Cassidy. She was playing the piano. I came to door that imprisoned the sound and put my hand on it. Gently gliding my hand down the soft wood, I could feel Cassidy's beautiful heartbeat. So slow and gentle it was. Carefully opening the door, as not to disturb her, I stepped inside and landed my eyes upon her. She was sitting at the piano gliding her fingers over the ivory keys with such ease. A could not help but be drawn to this beautiful creature…even though I wasn't exactly happy about the Chinese Crystal Lamp she broke.

As I neared her unnoticed, I breathed in her warmth. She finished the song and sighed. I bent down next to her ear and whispered seductively, "Well played, my love." She jumped up and shrieked. I chuckled a bit, but soon stopped when I saw her clutching her ribs in pain. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep, so I took a walk." She said, her voice soft and fragile. "I win." I said with a smirk, as I stepped towards her. "Excuse me?" She asked with furrowed brows.

She was so innocent and yet so fiery. Trust me. I have seen what she can do. "You spoke to me. I win." I said, as I was mere inches from her. I could feel her heartbeat speed up and I frowned. "You are afraid. Do not fear me, Cassidy." I pleaded. She took a step away from me. "You give me reason to, Count," she finally said. I frowned and advanced on her. Who was she to talk back to me? "Really now?" I asked interested. She rolled her eyes and turned away. I materialized behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She gasped and tried to pull away, but I held on tightly, but careful enough not to hurt her. "Your heart is beating wildly inside of me, darling, and I must say it feels quite…intoxicating." I whispered, as I lowered my lips towards her neck.

She suddenly tore away from me and glared. "What are you trying to do? I don't understand!" She yelled. "Trying?" I asked amused. "I'm not trying at all, dearest. I know that you will give into me willingly, given time." She just shook her head and crossed her arms. "One…no I don't and two…why are you even trying to get me to give in?" She asked with her head tilted. "You know why. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you don't want it? That you don't _feel _it?!" I said, motioning around us with my arms. "Feel what?" she asked exasperated. "The passion!" I growled. She cringed at my outburst and I immediately regretted it. "Listen…I don't know why or…how this all started between us…but it must end…now." She said softly. What? Why was she denying herself so? "You don't mean that, Cassidy. I know you want it. I know you feel it." I accused seductively. "Ok…I admit, I _did_ feel something…but not anymore." She said with a shed of one of her sweet tears. I gently brushed away her tears and traced her jaw line.

"Look at me and say you do not feel anything." I said, nearing my mouthto hers. She looked at me sadly and I knew she could break at any minute. "I don't feel anything." She said coldly. I knew she was lying. She knew it herself…but it still…it actually hurt me to hear her say those words. "All hope of salvage now devoid. I see the truth inside your eyes, Cassidy." I said softly as Ilowered my hand down her neck. "You can resurrect one thousand words to deceive me more and more, but all those words will just prove to you how wrong you are." She shook her head again in denial and more tears flowed down her perfect face.

"I know…" she answered with a sob. Well…I wasn't expecting that. "I know how wrong I am…don't rub it in…" she said with a small laugh. I chuckled and leaned my head against hers. "Give into me, Cassidy. Just give in." I whispered before pulling her into a fiery, passionate kiss. To my pure delight, she gladly gave in and kissed back. I pulled away and looked into her beautiful green eyes. I caressed her cheek and pulled her in closer to me, the warm, sweet taste of her lips still lingering on my icy ones. I couldn't take it. I pulled her back to me and continued the kiss.

'_And I'd give up forever to touch you…'_

I lowered my kisses down her tender neck. If I actually ever had just one chance to be in heaven…this would be it. Being in her embrace.

'_Cause I know that you feel m__e somehow…_

_You're the closest to heaven…that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now…'_

I once again captured her lips again in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. "Cassidy," I breathed. She smiled into my lips and I tightened my grip around her waist.

'_And all I can taste is this moment…and all I can breathe is your life…'_

I picked her up and placed her on top of the piano that she had graced with her music just moments before.

'_Cause sooner or later it's over…I just don't want to miss you tonight…'_

I held her close and materialized us to my new bedchambers. She gasped as I put her down. She looked around my room in awe. For some reason, her look of joy made me happy.

'_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…'_

She leaned into my chest and I swayed our bodies back and forth, as if dancing to unseen music. I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Kindle my heart." She looked at me a moment before placing a tender kiss to my lips. It slowly deepened and I gently pulled her to the other side of the room.

'_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, Or the moment of truth in your lies…_

_When everything feels like the stories, Yeah you bleed just to know your alive…'_

I blew out all the candles before resuming the burning kiss with my sweet Cassidy, the morning sun begging to peek through my heavy drapes. Not today.

'_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am…_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am…'

**There's chapter 14 for ya!! I know i was a little quick with this one but i had nothing else to do!! plz plz review!! I'm glad i finally got some fluff in here!! Gosh! Sorry i didn't get to give special credit to those of you who reviewed...bless you! lol!**


	15. Why Did You Leave Me?

**OK! Here's chapter 15! It's really short and crappy, so bear with me, lol! The writer's block ended, but this chapter is not very good. Anyhoo, i'd like to thank all of my awesome reviewers!! Your reviews really make my day and really encourage me to keep up with my story! If you guys have any ideas...ANY at all, let me know!! I would be so happy to know them!! Read and Review!! :)**

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

"CASSIDY!!!" I heard a muffled scream and I opened my eyes. Was that my imagination? I listened again…. "CASSIDY!!!" Thomas? I sat up and groaned. My ribs are killing me. Is it just me or is it a bit drafty in here? I glanced down and yelped. I'm naked! I grabbed my covers and pulled them up and over my chest. I heard a sigh and something moved around my waist. I shrieked and jumped off the bed. I wrapped the sheet entirely around me and looked to see what was around my waist. There…on the bed…was Dracula. He had his arm lying out to the side. He was holding me. I began to blush like crazy when I noticed his unclothed state. I thought about last night and began to drift out into my own little world. "CASSIDY!" I ran to the door and opened it. I glanced out into the hallway, making sure no one was to be seen. If anybody saw me coming out of the Master's bedroom chambers with nothing but a sheet on…they would start to wonder. I looked at the sleeping form of Dracula before running out of the room. My bare feet did not make a sound on the cold marble floors. "CASSIDY" Thomas called again. "Thomas! I'm here!" I shouted back. I turned a corner and there he was. When he saw me he ran towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh my goodness! Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere!" He cried. "I-I-…uh…well, I was bored and I took a walk and found a piano. I must have dozed off." I sputtered out. He looked at me oddly a moment before looking me up and down. "What's with the sheet?" He asked. "Uh…" I started, but then Thomas cut me off. "Oh! Of course! You don't have any clothes do you?" I sighed in relief; glad I didn't have to explain. I nodded and allowed him to take my hand and lead me down the golden hallways.

After getting fully dressed, Thomas and I headed towards the kitchen. On the way there, Thomas blurted out, "Are you feeling any better? Are your ribs…better?" I chuckled silently and nodded. "Yes…they're much better, thank you." He nodded and we entered the kitchen. I walked over to the table and took a seat. "You hungry?" Thomas asked. I nodded frantically and he laughed. He began to grab a bunch of things out of the many oak cupboards. I watched in silent amusement as he poured vanilla, butter, and eggs into a large bowl. He grabbed a spoon and stirred crazily. He grabbed more ingredients and did little funny tricks with them to entertain me while I waited for food.

A few hours later, Thomas and I were laughing and eating cookie after cookie. All of a sudden, the doors burst open and in glided the Brides. They gasped when they landed their eyes on me. "Cassidy! You're up!" Marishka cried. "My dear, how do you feel?" Verona asked. Aleera did not say a word. Good. "I feel fine, thank you." I said with a fake smile. Marishka stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, that's wonderful, darling! Could you perhaps do some laundry? My, it has been at least a week since it has been done. There must be plenty for you to do!" She said with a smile. I glared at her. I finally stood up and grabbed one last cookie before walking towards the door. "Cass, I can do all that, it's no trouble." Thomas offered. "No…I have the time…it will give me something to do." I said before leaving and closing the door behind me with a slam.

I cursed under my breath as I began the long process of the laundry. There was a week's work of it and this could take all night. I dropped a basket and sighed in frustration. I bent down to pick it up, but then yelped in pain as I felt my ribs crack with my sudden movement. "You shouldn't be doing that," a low voice said. I whipped around to see Dracula. He didn't look very happy either. I stumbled back into the wall at his menacing gaze. "Why did you leave me?" He asked as he came closer to me. "Well, I…" I started but he pressed his cold finger to my lips to silence me. He then placed a kiss on my lips and pulled me into an embrace. I was scared to death for some reason. Why was he acting so…romantic and…threatening at the same time? I allowed him to hold me and to play with my hair. He pulled out my ribbon with disgust and pulled away from me suddenly. My chestnut curls fell gently landed on my shoulders. He took a ringlet and began to fiddle with it. "Your hair…" He whispered.


	16. Dinner Party

**Hello! I am so so sorry how dumb and short Chapter 15 was. It really had no point did it? Hmm, well i hope this chapter will make up for it. Its not very long...but long enough. lol! Please read and review!! :) P.S. If anybody...ANYBODY has ideas...please TELL ME!! enjoy, lol.**

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I could still feel his touch. It made me shiver all over. I craved him…a lot. His deep, blue penetrating eyes and his gentle touch. When he had shown up when I was doing the laundry the other day, I felt scared, but that feeling was soon replaced with desire. He had led me back to his room and, well, I don't need to go into details. I wonder what he was up to? Well, sleeping, no doubt. The sun won't be down for another half hour. I sighed. I longed to see him again, to have his lips on mine, to worship every part-"Cassidy!?" I jumped and turned to the speaker. "Cassidy? It's your move…" Thomas said with an annoyed look on his face. I frowned at himin confusion. "Are you going to go?" He asked. I looked at him a moment before grabbing a card from the stack and placing it into the fan of cards I held in my hand. He glanced at me curiously every once in awhile as we continued our game. I found I couldn't think straight. All I could see was the Count's face. "Cass? You seem really distant. Are you ok? Do you want to talk? Because if you do, I'm always here for you." He said quite concerned. I smiled. Thomas was such a darling. "Oh, I'm fine. Really. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." I said, hoping he would believe me. "Fine." He said unconvinced. I drew another card and cursed within my mind. Another King of Spades. I need a King of Hearts! My mind began to drift off on the thought of kings. The King of Darkness. That name alone sent shivers down my spine.

All of a sudden, something soft hit me in the face and I frowned. Thomas began to laugh. He had thrown a pillow at me. "What was that for?" I asked in shock. "You weren't paying attention to the game! I won! I said that twice and you didn't even stir!" He cracked up. "Pardon? You won?" I asked with confusion. I grabbed his cards and matched them to mine. "Loser…" I muttered. I threw the cards at him and he put his hands up in defense. "Hey, you weren't paying attention. So, I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself." He said and I giggled and started to sit up. I winced as my ribs cracked as I tried to stand. Thomas was at my side immediately and wrapped his arms around me, helping me up. "Sorry, sweetheart, we shouldn't have sat on the floor." He murmured as I leaned on him for support. He helped me to the door and out into the hallway.

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Ah! The sun has finally gone down. I rose from my coffin and hissed tiredly. Tonight I was having a dinner party. Some friends of mine would be stopping by to get a tour of my new palace and I would be sending out invitations for the All Hollow's Eve Ball. Growling and stretching I headed out the door to round my Brides up for the party. On my way to their quarters, I ran into Thomas and Cassidy. She was leaning on him and he had his arms around her. How dare he! How could he have the audacity to touch her? When Cassidy noticed me, she widened her large beautiful eyes. "What, pray, are you two up to?" I asked, trying to be calm. "We're heading towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, My Lord." Thomas replied with enthusiasm. What's his problem? "Ah! How…fun." I answered back icily. Cassidy lightly shrugged Thomas off of her and folded her arms uncomfortably. "Did I happen to mention the little get together I'm having tonight?" I asked with a sneer. "No…not that we know of…" Cassidy managed to spit out. "Well, I'm having one, so prepare some food, get the dining room ready. Make sure the blood is warm enough for drinking." I commanded. I do not know why I was being so harsh. Cassidy glanced at me with concern, but quickly looked away. Thomas nodded and began to set off, dragging Cassidy along with him. "Cassidy, I must speak with you. Carry on, Thomas." I said as I grabbed Cassidy and headed into a roomclose tous.

She looked confused as I slammed the door behind us. "What is the matter?" She asked softly. "Him! Why was he touching you? Why were you letting him?" I demanded angrily. "Are you serious?" She asked with a small smile. "Why are you smiling?" I demanded, stepping closer to her. "Because of you. You're jealous." She simply stated. My mouth dropped open. I was jealous. I mustn't let her thinkI have a weakness. I decided to change the subject. "You know, love, my annual all hollow's eve ball is coming up soon. I should very much enjoy the pleasure of your presence there." I whispered seductively, slowly circling her. "Are you crazy? I can't go to your ball," she said. "And why ever not? I'm the host and I invite you." I said, coming around to face her. "I'm a servant girl, Count. I do not attend balls." She pointed out with a sigh. I grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her up close to me. "You dare to disobey me, Cassidy dear? You really, really shouldn't." I warned threateningly. She slapped my hands off of her shoulders and exited the room. How did I always seem to lose control of myself around her? I sighed and continued back on my way to my Brides' bedrooms.

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

The nerve of him at some times! Can't he control his anger? I am getting rather sick and tired of his swift mood swings. Literally! Thomas and I were dashing about the kitchen and dining room, trying to get everything nice and tidy for the guests Dracula was having over tonight. How many guests he was having, I didn't know. We gathered up the best years of blood we could manage and boiled them over the fireplace. We would then sit them out awhile to cool off and that would probably be a good temperature for them to drink from. When I was younger, I found doing this was quite disturbing. I still do, I guess I'm just used to it.

Thomas and I double-checked the dining room to make sure everything was set. I was just about to head back into the kitchen when Thomas gasped in fright and grabbed his head. "What is it?" I asked. "Oh my God! How could I have missed that? I'm such an idiot!" He cried. Ok, now I'm scared. What happened? Thomas dashed to the table and grabbed a napkin. He then folded it a different way than it was left on the table as. He carefully placed it back on the table and scooted it up a bit so it was level with all the other napkins. I sighed in annoyance. That was what he was so worried about? My gosh. He then straightened his shirt collar and stepped back into the kitchen. I laughed and followed in behind him.

VERONA'S POINT OF VIEW:

My sisters and I were just informed that our guests would be arriving at anytime by our Master. Marishka and Aleera were walking and giggling ahead of me. I refused to gossip at the moment at hand. When Master had entered our quarters, something wasn't right. I almost could have sworn that I smelled Cassidy's scent on him. This troubled me. For I wasn't sure what to think of it. Then again, I did, but did not want to believe it. "Sister, what troubles you so?" Marishka asked out of the blue. I merely shook my head and said, "Nothing at all, love. Things just filling my head." Aleera slowed her pace down so she could fall into step with me. She took my hand and I took Marishka's. I decided to push my worries away, not wanting to cause a stir with my beloved sisters again.

We then skipped carelessly to the grand hallway. We settled down as our Master entered as well. He gave us a quick wink before wrapping his arms around us and closing his eyes. "Go to the dining room, my loves and wait as I greet our guests." He demanded softly, each giving us a small kiss on the back of the head. Aleera stepped ahead of us and giggled her cute little high-pitched laugh. "Come sisters! The party awaits us!" She growled happily. She grabbed our hands once more and pulled us into the dining room down the hall. Hopefully, tonight would take my mind off certain matters of anguish.

**Lady Kathrin: Thank you so so much for your awesome reviews!! They make me feel so much better and help me with continuing my story!! :) sheds tear I hope you liked this chapter as well!! Love ya lots!!**

**Widow Dracula: I hope this chapter was better than the last. Thanx for reviewing!**

**Luthien Anwamane: Sorry my last chapter was so darn short! I'm so glad you like my story! Your reviews always make me smile! Let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**Hermione-Malfoy: I love your reviews!! I'm glad you like it so much!! Thank you for all your ideas and encouragement!! I don't know how i would be getting this far in my story without you!! Keep reviewing and keep updating on your story!! ;)**

**GumpeGirl07: I'm so happy you like my story! Your review really brightened my day! I hope you liked this chapter just as well! Let me know!**

**Thanx for all of the reviews!! Let me know how you liked this chapter! Again, sorry the last one was so crumby! Review!! :) Countess Alana**


	17. Loser Does Dishes

**How do, reviewers! I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I really hope you guys like it! Its pretty long!! Read and Review plz! Enjoy! P.S. Thanx for all the help Nelia!**

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

So far, Thomas and I have counted 9 vampires. Guests, I mean. We were peeking into the dining room through the kitchen doors. As expected, many of them wore dark clothes and looked rather…unfriendly. Some of the women welcomed the Brides with small kisses and hugs. "That's 11, now." Thomas pointed out. I nodded and stepped back into the kitchen to grab more bottles of blood to put in the fireplace. I winced in pain as I bended down to place them into the pot. "Cass, honey, don't do that!" Thomas cried. "I'm fine…ow…" I muttered. "You see? You're hurt! Sit…now!" He commanded. I widened my eyes and took a seat.

We then heard Dracula's voice in the next room welcoming his guests. Thomas walked to the door and carefully pulled it open a crack. "13 of them, now." He said. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I would do anything to go back to bed. That would be nice. "Ok, you take Dracula's side and I'll take the other side." He told me. I popped my head up to look at him. "NO!! I mean…no…I'll serve the other side." I said shakily. "Why? You always serve the Master." He said confused. "I know…but just…do it for me? Please?" I said with an innocent smile. "No…with the eyes and the face, OK!" He gave in. "I don't see what the big deal is." I just gave him a small smile and we quieted as we heard Dracula announce the date and time of the Masquerade Ball. I wanted to go to the Ball. I'll bet it was grand and beautiful to dance and have fun, but that just wasn't what I did. I wouldn't feel right. "Cassidy? You with me? Hey!" Thomas suddenly shouted. "Huh?" I said stupidly. "He just called for the food. We have to go serve now." Thomas exclaimed. "Oh!" I said jumping up and loading some goblets of blood onto newly polished trays. Thomas did the same and followed me out the door.

As soon as I left the kitchen, I cast my vision downwards, not wanting to look at Dracula. If I looked at him, I'd probably walk into a wall or something. Thomas started walking beside me to my serving side. I gave him an awkward glance and motioned with my eyes for him to go to the other side of the table. He widened his eyes in foolishness and turned around. As I began to unload cups for each guest, I felt eyes on me. It was Dracula. But…I still felt more eyes. The Brides. They were all glaring at me. I was so caught up in their hateful gazes that I walked right into someone; spilling 3, yes, count it, 3 glasses of blood on them. I whirled around to see whom I had spilled it on and gasped. It was a man around the age of 30, when he died I mean, and he had dark brown hair that was half way up and half way down. He had crystal green eyes and deeply chiseled cheekbones. I heard Dracula inhale sharply at the other end of the table. "Oh! I am terribly sorry! Entirely, sir! Please stay put while I get you a towel!" I said nervously, running back into the kitchen to fetch a towel. All eyes were on me as I came back out with a towel in hand. "Here, you just sit back, sir, and I'll get this all cleaned up for you. I am so so sorry!" I said as I began to wipe off his shirt and jacket. To my surprise, he just gave me a charming grin and shook his head. "It's nothing. Do not worry about it." He said with a thick Roman accent. I smiled gratefully and continued to wipe up all the blood. I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

All of a sudden, he pulled me down onto his lap and pinched my cheek. "My, my you are a pretty one, aren't you?" He said with a sick chuckle. As soon as he did this, Dracula jumped out of his chair and clenched his fists, receiving strange stares from his Brides. I yelped as he began to caress my cheek. "She's a nice one, Vlad, where did you pick this one up?" He asked as if infatuated by me. I, however, was scared out of my wits. There was some unwanted touching he was doing under the table. I glanced at Dracula, fear clouding my eyes. He looked like he would burst any moment, but I knew he wouldn't…not in front of his guests. "Cassidy, get back to work." Dracula boomed. I gladly jumped out of the man's lap and quickly walked back into the kitchen, Thomas right behind me.

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I calmly sat back down when I got confused glances from my Brides. They thought nothing of their servant girl being harassed by a man, but I felt differently. I commanded Cassidy to get back to work, trying my best not to tear Octavian to shreds. "She's a pretty little thing! Would you mind if I borrowed her, Count?" He asked with a mischievous smirk. I dug my nails into the arms of my chair and decided to change the subject. "How did the battle of Persia turn out, hmm?" I asked, taking a sip of blood. Ah. Only Cassidy could prepare my blood the way I like it.

ALEERA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Kira was chattering about the ball, wondering what she should wear and asking what dress I would wear, but I was much too busy studying my Master. Why had he stood up so abruptly with the incident of Cassidy? Why would he care? I, too, feel bad for injuring the poor girl, but Master seemed to be taking this "she'll get hurt" thing too seriously for my liking. "Aleera, dear? Did you hear me?" Kira asked impatiently. "Of course, darling. What did you say?"

THOMAS'S POINT OF VIEW:

I winced as Cassidy slammed down another bottle of blood on the table. "You might break the Mast…" She glared at me. "Never mind." I muttered. She sighed and sat down next to me. "Sorry. I just…I'm just a little shaken up. I still feel his disgusting touch." She said casting her stare downwards. I found myself wrapping my arms around her and rocking her back and forth. "It's ok. Come on now, Cass. You'll be ok." I said trying to comfort her. "Thank you, Thomas. You're such a good friend." She said with a smile, looking up at me. "What would I do without you?" She asked. I then smiled. "Well, you certainly wouldn't have learned how to cook." She laughed. "Of course. I never would have learned how to make "pot roast" without you." She said. I smiled and glanced towards the doorway. I tilted my head, straining to hear what was going on behind the door. "I think they've gone down to the lounge, Cass. Want to clean up?" I suggested. "I guess…"She murmured into my shoulder. "Whoever collects the most dishes is free from washing them." I said with a smirk. "Deal!" she yelled before racing out the door. "Hey! I didn't say go!" I complained, dashing out the door. A few minutes later, we walked back into the kitchen and I started the dishes.

**Gem: Wow! Omgoodness! Thank you so much for your reviews! They were so flattering! They really made me smile! I'm glad you like my story!! Let me know what you think of this chapter and I can't wait until you update your story!! :)**

**Hermione-Malfoy: Hey! Once again, your reviews are awesome!! I feel so proud that I actually wrote a chapter without having to ask you for help, lol!! I hope you liked this chapter! I cannot...absolutely cannot wait for your update on your story!! That new chapter you were working on was so good!! Write more and let me read it!!! lol! Hope we get to talk soon! ;) btw, I have another story I would like you to take a look at!**

**SilverFlover: Hey! Thanx for your review! I'm glad I got Ch16 back on pace. Let me know what you think of this chapter, plz! Glad you updated on your story!**

**Widow Dracula: Thank you for your review. I hope I got this chapter down good too. Let me know!**

**Autumn's Fire: Hey! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like my story! I really wish I would've gotten a pic of Drac when Cass found out he was jealous...hmmm! lol! Let me know what you think about my new chapter!**

**Luthien Anwamane: Thanx a lot a lot for your review! Another long chapter for you!! Yay!! I did more povs in this one, hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

**Lady Kathrin:...I love you...Girl, we both know Dracula is hott, so we don't need to have this conversation again!! lol! Your reviews make me laugh! I don't know what I would do without you! You're so encouraging!! I hope you liked this chapter, i'll try to get some more fluff in for ya! :)**


	18. Stay With Me

**Hey! Thanx for all the great reviews! This chapter came pretty easily to me. It's mostly for amusement, lol! The ending is pretty (wink wink) though! Read and Review!!**

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Are you well fed darlings?" I asked with a frown. They looked between each other uncomfortably before looking to me and shaking their heads. I nodded. "Yes. Yes, me neither." I said with a sigh. "Shall we hunt?" Aleera asked with a small smile. I kissed her forehead and said, "Why not? Go on, then. Oh, and bring me back a snack!" They cackled evilly and twisted into their demonic forms before flying off the balcony of the lounge. My guests had left about a half hour ago. Octavian suggested that he ought to come stay here with us a week's time before the ball. I merely sneered, wanting to rip his head off, but my Brides quickly agreed to the compromise. Of course, that was just their nature. I looked around the room, suddenly bored. I then smirked to myself. I wonder what Cassidy is up to?

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Ok, one syllable!" Thomas shouted, rear end almost off the couch. This was our nightly game of charades and, as usual, I was winning. I smiled and tapped my ear. "Sounds like!" Thomas practically screamed. I nodded excitedly and thought of a word that would rhyme with my word. I began to throw my arms around in the air and jumped up and down. Thomas frowned and said, "Crazy woman?" I stopped what I was doing and frowned at him. I just shook my head and thought of something else. I blushed a little and pointed to my backside. "Butt?" Thomas asked. I shook my head. "Ass? Bottom? Arse? Tooshie? Buttocks?"

I stomped my foot and shook my head. "Uh…rear!!" I jumped in the air with joy and pointed at him excitedly. I put my hands to my ears and stuck my up one finger on each side. "What in God's name are you doing, Cass?" He asked, his lip twitching with confusion. I got on all fours and kept my hands on my ears. "Cow? Uh…moose? Ok, I give up, what is it??" Thomas squirmed. "Deer…" I replied with a smirk. "Moose? Cow? Where do you get those out of rear?" I asked. "Well…I'm not sure…" Thomas said, furrowing his eyebrows. I laughed and slapped him upside the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked in disbelief. "For your stupidity." I simply said, sitting on the couch next to him. He laid his head on my shoulder and sighed. "I could go for a vacation." "Thomas, in all of our years here, have we ever gotten a vacation?" I asked tilting my head to look at him. He thought a moment then shook his head. "Well, I think I might turn in." I said, not moving. Thomas nodded and yawned, standing up. He held out his hands and I grabbed them. He pulled me up with a grunt. "Next game, I get to go first."

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

As I made my way down the hall, I heard the sound of my Brides. Back so soon? Didn't they just leave? All of a sudden, they were standing right before me. They smiled at me. Marishka and Verona pushed Aleera forward with a giggle. "Master…we brought you back a little something." She said with a grin. I raised an eyebrow. I then frowned when I heard the meow of a cat. Aleera brought her hands out from behind her back and she held a small cat. "It's a little pussy cat!" She said with delight. Goody. Just what I've wanted. "Hmmm. Thank you dears." I said, grabbing the cat with disgust. They smiled happily and jumped up and down. "How did you feed so quickly?" I asked in wonderment. They were saying something about hunters in the woods, but I was too busy trying to get the cat to stop licking my hand. Sick little creatures, they are. "Listen, loves, before you retire to bed, send Cassidy to my quarters." I commanded, rubbing my wet hand on my pants. "Why?" Aleera asked with confusion. "Because I said so!" I hissed before walking away.

ALEERA'S POINT OF VIEW:

The sisters sent me to find Cassidy. What a treat. I checked the kitchen, but she was not there. Not wanting to search the palace for her, I closed my eyes and pictured her in my head. She was in the west wing, heading towards her room. I giggled and transported myself in front of her. She gasped and took a step back. "Cassidy, my love, the Master commands that you go to his room at once." I said taking a step towards her. "Oh…did he say why?" She asked meekly. "Why no, he did not." I replied. I looked her over. What could attract the Master to her so much, that neither I, nor the other Brides could? "Well, are you not going to go?" I asked after a moment. She jumped slightly, as if she was off in her own little world. She then nodded her head in respect and went off down the hall. I watched curiously as she turned the corner. "What to do about her? What to do?"

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was making my way down the cold corridors, thinking about just what Dracula wanted. As I came to his door, I wondered if I should knock. Who cares? I stepped in and looked around the room. I landed my eyes on Dracula and gasped. He was holding a cat above his head, his teeth protruding hungrily from his mouth. "Stop!" I cried, rushing to his side. He looked at me in surprise and his teeth shrunk back to their normal size. "What?" He asked, a shocked grin on his face. "Put the cat down!" I said trying to grab the cat from his hand. He chuckled and held the cat up higher above his head. I glared at him and he lowered the cat a bit more and I jumped after it, only for him to raise it higher again. "What are you doing?" I asked incredulously.

"Amusing myself." He said with a sly grin. "Oh, really…" I said, but as I did I quickly jumped up and pushed the cat out of his hand. He snickered and I went to grab the cat, but he tripped me. I fell into his arms and he smirked down at me. "Back in my arms so soon, my love?" He asked knowingly. "Maybe because you tripped me?" I said with a sarcastic sneer. He frowned and let go of me and I hit the floor. Ouch! Jerk! "I heard that. Jerk, am I? That's not very nice." He said with a small chuckle. I rolled my eyes as he helped me up. I looked around the room for the cat. Hmm. Where did it go? All of a sudden, two cold arms snaked their way around my waist. He leaned his head in the crook of my neck and sighed, "I missed you last night." I did not say anything; I was way too busy relishing his gentle touch. He then began to plant little teasing icy kisses down my neck. I moaned and leaned into his chest. He placed his hands on my hips and turned me roughly to look him in the eye. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked. "Not much." I replied. "Hmm. No plans?" He said in mock sadness. I simply shrugged and headed towards the door. He grabbed my hand and swung me back into his chest. "Where are you going, dear?" I sighed, "Well, obviously you didn't want me for anything, so I'm going to bed." "I wish for your company tonight, Cassidy. I need you." He whispered seductively in my ear. Oh, darn his sexy accent. Darn his splendid touch! DARN HIS SINNISTER ATTRACTIONS!! He pulled me into a passionate kiss and I widened my eyes. How am I going to do this? Working for a man I just might happen to love and his 3 brides. This is crazy.

I pulled away suddenly and cast my eyes downwards. "I'm sorry…I just can't…not tonight." I stuttered softly. He lifted my chin up to look at him. "I do not want that, Cassidy. I merely do not want to be alone this morning. Will you stay here?" He asked softly. I guess that wouldn't be so bad. I nodded slowly and he smiled. He then pulled me to the other side of his room and led me behind a curtain. My eyes widened at the sight of his coffin. He kept walking towards it but I stopped dead in my tracks. He noticed this and frowned. "Cassidy?" "Yeah, I'm sorry, but that is not going to work for me." I said. "It's not as bad as what you think." He said unconvincingly. Right. "No thank you." Came my stubborn reply. He sighed and nodded. He then motioned with his hand to his master bed and looked at me for approval. I smiled and turned my head away. He suddenly picked me up and placed me on the bed. He then lied down beside me and enveloped my into his embrace. I snuggled into his chest feeling safe and complete.

**Sorry I didn't give any special credits!! I'd like to thank Lady Kathrin, Hermione-Malfoy, Widow Dracula, Gem, SilverFlover, Ren, GuperGirl 07, Countessraven, Autumn's Fire, Luthien Anwamane!! Thank you all so so much!! I love you guys to pieces!! Keep reviewing!! ;)**


	19. A Rough 15 Minutes

**Chapter 19...need i say more? Lol! Enjoy! **

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I moaned. It could not be night just yet. I feel like I have just closed my eyes. What was that noise? Purring? "Cassidy. Get this thing off of me." I heard Dracula growl. I rolled over to the side and saw the cat purring and rolling his paws all over Dracula's chest. Dracula was glaring daggers at the cat and his lips were curled into a look of disgust. I grabbed the cat and placed it on the floor. "You best look out for that cat, Cassidy, or you will one day find it sucked dry." He hissed. I lowered my head and rubbed my eyes tiredly…and exasperatingly. He could drive me crazy sometimes, being so rude and…evil. I felt two cold arms find themselves around my waist and I sighed. Not right now. I uncomfortably slid away from him and got off the bed.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He asked dryly. "To make breakfast…or dinner…whatever." I replied groggily. "Did I say you could go?" He asked with a tilt of his head. I folded my arms and glared at him. "No, I'm sorry. I did not know that I needed your permission." I found my voice saying dripping with sarcasm. He sneered and disappeared from the bed. I brought my arms down from my chest and took a staggered step backwards. Where did he go? All of a sudden, I backed into his cold chest and he spun me around to face him. "I do not understand why I let you speak to me like that!" He spat. I gasped as his eyes turned an unholy shade of black. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. "Go." He said softly after a moment. I opened my eyes and looked at him in confusion. He walked away from me and I narrowed my eyes. Well, I know not to try his patience.

I left the room, the cat following right behind me. I picked it up and smiled. "You hungry? Are you hungry?" I asked in a little baby voice. The cat meowed and I nodded. "Yeah…me too." I entered the kitchen and set the cat down on the table. I then searched the cupboards for something to eat. Nothing catching my eye, I made my way to the pantry across the room. I thought about cake. Mmm. Spice cake. I grabbed some flour and eggs. Turning around, I gasped with fright and dropped my contents all over the floor. Aleera. She giggled softly and asked innocently, "Did I scare you?" I shook my head, "No…" She mock pouted and stepped over the mess that I had just made. She placed an arm around me and led me back out into the kitchen.

"Cassidy, love, we missed you last night." She purred. "Missed me?" I asked confused. "Yes. We needed you and you weren't in your room." She said with a small smile. "Oh…well, I fell asleep in the library." I said shakily. "Hmm. I don't think so. We checked there. We checked all your usual places, but you were not to be found." She replied knowingly. I frowned. What was she up to? "You see, my dear, my sisters and I have a certain skill of locating people with our minds. We can find anybody in any room within this palace…except the Master's room." She said turning to me. My eyes widened slightly. She then smiled and said, "But never mind that, sweetie, I have a small task to ask of you." I tried to get my heart to calm down. Thank God, she was not going to push the subject any further. "My ring, you see, is in poor condition. It has not been polished in over 100 years. Would you do me a favor and polish it up for me. Nobody can polish like you, darling." She pushed with a grin. Ok, clean mess and polish ring. What a nice way to start the night. I nodded and held out my hand as she pulled the ring off of her finger. I refused to make eye contact with her as I took the ring. I could tell she was still wanting to press the matters of my whereabouts last night. "Thank you, dear." She said before gliding out the door.

I sighed and looked the ring over. Yes, she did have this one for quite awhile. It was gold with a large ruby sitting right in the middle. What was exquisite and priceless about it was that the ruby sat off the ring about 2 inches. It was a very very expensive ring. I set the table down on the table and grabbed a towel. Kneeling down on the floor, I began to wipe all the wasted flour and eggs into a pile. "What are you doing?" I heard someone ask behind me. I jumped and whipped around to see Thomas. He jumped back and put his arms out. "Whoa! It's just me!" He cried with a shocked smile. I sighed and slumped my shoulders, turning back to the mess. "Just cleaning…as usual. I also have to polish Aleera's ring." I said. "Oh. Where is it, I can do it for you." He said. "It's up on the table." I replied scooping up the remains of some thick yoke. "Uh, no it's not." Thomas said. "Yes, it is." I replied without turning around. "Where? Cass, it's not on the table." He urged. I stood up and turned around. I widened my eyes as I realized he was right. The ring was gone!! "What did you do?" I cried, pushing him aside and looking around the table. "Me? I didn't do anything!" He shouted. I pointed to the table and said, "I put it right here, Thomas, it was _right _here!" "Don't yell at me! I haven't even seen it!" He screamed grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm going to cry! That is Aleera's favorite ring! She claimed that after she killed the Governor of Ghoa!" I exclaimed, getting on the floor and searching for the ring. Nothing. "Uh, Cass…" "I know it was there!" "Cass?" "I put it there myself! She'll kill me!" I screamed grabbing my head. "Cassie?" "No! Worse! She'll lock me up for weeks with the rats and they'll slowly chew me up to death!" Thomas grabbed my face and pointed it towards the floor. "CASSIDY!!" My eyes widened at the sight before me. The cat. The cat had Aleera's ruby ring in its mouth. But the worst part of it was that the cat was standing in the sink…dangling the ring over the large drain. Thomas took a step forward, but put my hand to his chest, stopping. "Don't…move." I whispered. The cat's eyes glittered. "Here kitty kitty. Come here. Bring the ring to me." I said with a hopeful smile. The cat lowered its head and Thomas and me shrieked. "No!" Thomas and I yelped in unison. The cat took a step forward. "Yes. That's a good kitty. Keep coming. Come on." I said, smiling in relief.

Then, I saw my whole life shatter before my eyes. The cat dropped the ring and I heard the clank of it disappear down the drain. I dropped to my knees, my mouth agape. Thomas ran to the sink and tried to put his hand down the drain, but he was a fool to even try. "Cass, I think I might be able to get it out." He said looking up. I looked at him unconvinced. "I see it." He simply said. "Go get me a long…thing." He said and turned back to the sink. "A knife." He suggested. "No! That will scratch the finish!" I shouted. "Then get me something else," he sighed. Well, I couldn't think of anything else so I gave him a knife. He stuck it down the drain and twisted it slightly. "I got it!" He cried, but then…we heard the clanking of it going down farther and farther. "I don't got it…" I tsked and slapped him upside the head. He rubbed his head and took a seat at the table. "Well, I guess I should go tell her that I dropped her ring down the drain…_twice_," I said, saying the last word sharply. Thomas just shook his head and I left the room.

I closed the kitchen door behind me and leaned against it. Closing my eyes, I sunk down to the floor and sighed. "Something wrong?" A low voice asked. I jumped and banged my head against the door painfully. I grabbed my head tearfully and turned to see Dracula. "My God, what is it with people and scaring me today?" I yelled in frustration. He helped me up and stared at me with his oh so beautiful blue eyes. "How's your head?" He asked. I sighed and said, "Could be better." He smirked and brought a hand up to my cheek. I flinched and he sighed. "Are you still upset with me? If I do recall, you are the one who made my upset." He said with an angry frown. I shrugged and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day…and the sad thing is, is that I just woke up 15 minutes ago." He chuckled softly and pulled me to him. "Might I do anything to help?" I smiled a little and tilted my head upwards. He leaned down and kissed me softly. The kiss deepened and I threw my arms around his neck.

ALEERA'S POINT OF VIEW:

This cannot be. Master…and the servant girl? I came to check on my ring, but instead I found _my_ Master and that…girl kissing! I stepped out from the shadows. "So…this is why you wanted her to go to your room last night?" I asked. "Master! How could you?" They broke away instantly and looked at me with wide eyes. Master stepped in front of Cassidy, as if protecting her, and tilted his head. "Aleera, were you spying?" He asked calmly. "No! No one would have had to spy to know that _something_ was going on between you two! Master, she's human! She is not one of us!" I shouted, blood red tears falling down my pale cold cheeks. "Were you planning on turning her? Were you going to replace us with her?" I cried out in fury. "Aleera! Enough!" He shouted. I whimpered and took a step back. "I have had quite enough of this. You have been very trying of my patience these past few weeks, Aleera." He hissed. I hissed with fury and fear and took off down the hall. I heard him shout after me, but I kept running. The girl would pay. Yes. Cassidy would pay.

**Lady Kathrin: Hey! Keep up with your reviews! I love them! P.S. You don't need to tell me drac's hott...i know!**

**Erin: Thank you for your awesome review! Let me know if this chapter was as haunting as the rest, lol!**

**Widow Dracula: OK! I used your idea. It will take action in the next chapter. I hope I used your idea in a way that you liked it. The next chapter is when some interesting stuff will happen. Let me know what you think!**

**Knnyphph: I know! Drac can be such a softie...and yet such an evil jerk...i like it! I'm glad my story is one of your fav fics! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!! Your reviews are grrrrrrrrrreat!**

**Hermione-Malfoy: Wow...another chapter that i didn't need your help on...i'm making some progress! lol! Love your encouraging reviews! Keep them up and keep updating on your story! You're killing me!**

**Gumpergirl07: Hey! Thanks for your reviews and i'd also like to say sry for spelling ur name wrong on my last chapter, lol! I forgot the m and i felt like really bad, lol! ;) Keep reviewing!**

**Well, thats ch 19!! What will happen to Cassidy? What is Aleera going to do...hmmm? Review and find out!! lol! Love ya! Countess Alana**


	20. What Else Could Go Wrong?

**Chapter 20!!!! Go crazy! Knock yourself out!...not really!! Ready and Review!! Thanx for those of you who helped me with ideas and loyal reviewers...I LUV YA ALL!!!! (clears throat) Anyhoo, enjoy!**

ALEERA'S POINT OF VIEW:

How could he do this? To me, to us! I found myself crying hysterically and running down unknown corridors of the palace. I must tell my sisters! This child was doing something to our Master and it could not go on…I refuse to watch it go on. I turned a corner. I looked back, still running, and heard my Master's growls echoing down the halls. He would be very upset with me. I turned my head back to where I was going and shrieked. I found myself falling and falling into darkness. Looking up, I saw a large hole in the floor that I had just fallen through. A shaft. I hissed and turned my gaze back to where I was falling. Jagged iron spikes were greeting me at the bottom. I growled, "Spikes!!" I screamed and willed myself to form into my flying demon, but I was too late. My piercing screams of agony bounced off the walls as the spikes protruded from my body. The crimson liquid which Dracula so very treasured, and I gave it to him with groove whenever he wished for it. Now I watched as my gift of eternal life I got from the Master…fade away into dust…

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Oh no. Aleera found out. She's going to tell the others and I'm dead. Dracula's eyes were filled with rage as he shouted her name once more. I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. He turned to me and his eyes softened…slightly. "Terrific! She's going to tell Verona and Marishka and I'll never hear the end of it!" He screamed as he grabbed a chair and threw it across the room. I winced as it hit a wall and shattered to pieces. Well, I'll probably have to clean that up later. This is by far the worst day ever! First I get into trouble with Dracula, then I spill my ingredients, then I lose Aleera's ring, ring goes down the drain, Thomas makes it worse, Aleera finds me and Dracula kissing, she's running to tell her sisters, and now I'm stuck with a very upset Count. "I need to find her! Cassidy, go now!" He cried. I looked at him with fear and confusion. "Just go!" He screamed. I waited a moment before taking off down the hall. Could things get any worse? I decided to just take a walk. Turning many corners and seeing many colorful walls of gold and crimson, my mind drifted off to what would happen next.

My mind was roaming. Roaming so much that I didn't even notice that I was in a part of the palace I had never been before. I felt strange being there. Something felt…morbidly wrong. I came to some stairs and I felt a certain coldness, but I wanted to go down them. I needed too. I cautiously took to the stairs…one at a time. I felt colder and colder each time I went down another step. What was awaiting me at the end of these stairs? As I reached the last one, I turned to my left. Nothing much of interest down that hallway. I looked straight ahead and saw it blocked off with an old iron gate. Turning to my right, I was really really not ready for the sight before me. A loud, shrill scream echoed through the whole palace and it took me a moment to figure out that the scream was coming from me.

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I had just made it to Verona and Marishka's quarters. They were giggling about something, gossip, no doubt. I cleared my throat. They looked up and smiled brightly. "Send to me Aleera." I ordered. They frowned. "Aleera?" Verona asked. "She is not here, my Lord." "Yes, we have not seen her." Marishka added. I frowned with anger. Where was she? Before I could say another word, I heard a scream that made me turn away from my Brides. Cassidy? I turned into my winged form and growled. I took off out the large window that graced Verona's room and flew to the floor of which I heard the scream. Verona and Marishka took flight as well. I crashed through an old dusty window and saw Cassidy. She shrieked at my bat form and I quickly changed back to human form. She sighed and ran into my arms.

I held her to me for a moment, awkwardly, not used to comforting humans. I held her face in my hands and noticed tears running down her face. "What is it? What happened?" I asked loudly. She shook her head and pointed down the hall. I slowly turned my gaze to what she was pointing at and my brows furrowed with silent fury. The Brides flew in behind me and stepped towards me with caution. When their eyes beheld the sight before them, they let out their whimpered cries. There, mangled in between iron spikes, were bones. Dark bones covered with dust that had been dead for years. Aleera's bones. "ALEERA!!!" The Brides cried, grabbing each other and sinking to the floor. They reached out to their broken sister and sobbed. I took a step forward and my top lip twitched with anger. My eyes and soul drank up the horrible image forever; I had lost something I had cared for. I could taste the sorrow of loss, but it did not get as close to my heart as it could have been.

I threw my hands up in the air and let out an unholy cry. "ALEERA!!!" Bats flew in from the night and danced around me. The children of the night surrounded me on either side, joining in on my moment of despair. My despair, however, did not last long…for I could not feel it long. Just a moment of sadness and now…I was just mad. "Leave me! All of you! Go now!" I screeched, my eyes turning black and my claws and fangs lengthened with malice. The Brides hissed and faltered their sobbing. Cassidy's eyes were filled with fear and sadness. I softened up a bit. I did not want to frighten her. "Just…leave. Now…" I said quietly once more. The Brides let out one more sob and took off out of the window, crying Aleera's name. Cassidy took a step forward, then stopped just as soon as she did. "I'm sorry…" She said softly. With that said, she took off up the steps and left me with death. More death than that of my own.

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

So…that was it. Aleera was dead. Mostly because of me. I felt sick. Very sick. I dropped to my knees and let it all out. Choking on my breath, I lifted my head ran a hand through my now loose hair. Shakily, I stood up and headed back to kitchen. There, Thomas was taking the sink apart and cursing under his breath. "That won't be necessary anymore, Thomas." I said dully. He jumped and hit his head on the top of the cupboard he was lying under. "What? Why?" He asked with confusion. "Aleera…is…she's…she's dead." I stuttered. His mouth dropped open. "Wha…how…" "I don't want to talk about it." I said cutting him off.

THOMAS'S POINT OF VIEW:

She looked deathly pale. When she told me what happened, I was speechless. Literally. In a way, I was just a tad bit joyous at the thought of no more Aleera…just a _tad_. All of a sudden, Cassidy dropped to the floor with a sob. I was at her side immediately. I held her in my arms and placed her delicate head in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair and tried to calm her down. "Everything is just messed up, Thomas!" She cried. "Shh. Its alright." I whispered. She cried into my arms and I sighed. It hurt me to see her in so much pain. Her sobs began to slow and I heard her moan. I glanced down and noticed that she had fallen asleep. I smiled down at her and brushed some hair away from her beautiful face. I then picked her up and left the kitchen. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I entered her room and carefully placed her down on her bed. Pulling the covers over her, I sighed. When will I ever be able to tell her? I placed a small kiss on her forehead and stared down at her. "Oh, Cass. I wish I could tell you." I whispered to her sleeping form. I wish I could tell her how much I loved her.

**Lady Kathrin: Dracula is sexy!! hehe!! Thanx again for all your awesome reviews! They put a smile on my face! hehe!**

**Hermione-Malfoy: Well, here's ch 20 for ya! You better get updatin on your story, missy!! hehe!**

**Widow Dracula: Ok, I used the idea...I hope I used it in a way that you will like it! (looks hopeful) lol! I'm glad you liked my last chatper!! Yes, i do feel sorry for Aleera...but hey...thats how it goes, lol! Let me know what you think about this chapter! O and i might need some ideas for the next one!! hehe**

**SilverFlover: Thanx for all your help and your great reviews!! I love them to pieces!! :) Let me know what you think of this chapter and I hope that you update soon!**

**Charlote: I'm glad you like Cassidy! Yes, the ball will be very interesting..when it comes, hehe! Thanx for your review!**

**Luthien Anwamane: lol! You found out what Aleera did...not too good, huh? lol! Thnx for your great reviews! Let me know about this chapter!**

**Mischief1689: Omgoodness! Thank you so much for your review!! I hope you get to read it all one day, lol!! If you get a chance, let me know what you think of this chapter!!**

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Hehe! I love your name! I know...Dracula is like the hottest thing on this planet, lol! I'm glad you like my story! Your review really made me smile!! :)**

**Jasmine Sparrow: Thanks a lot a lot for your review!! I'm you like the povs and Let me know when you post your story!!! :)**


	21. The Day After

**HEY HEY HEY! Chapter 21!!! Very very short, lol! Sorry, the next chapter will be much much longer!! Enjoy!**

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I turned in my comfortable position and drew my legs up into my chest. I then frowned and shot my eyes open. Letting everything slowly come into focus, I notice that I am in my room. Strange. I do not remember going to bed. I heard a soft moan and I quickly turn my gaze to the foot of the bed. There, curled up like a cat, was Thomas. I smiled slightly, watching him. It's been quite awhile since I have found him at the foot of my bed. When we were younger, he used to climb into bed with me just about every night. I was quite used to it, but since everything that has been going on, I could not help but feel a bit uncomfortable with him in my bed.

"Thomas…" I whispered. Nothing. "Thomas?" I whispered again in a singsong voice. Still nothing. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Thomas!!!" I screamed and kicked him off the bed. He yelped as he hit the floor. "Oh! You're up!" Thomas noted. I nodded and smiled with a raise of my eyebrow. "Right then. Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded slightly. He smiled and got up; taking my hand, he helped me out of bed. As we made our way to the door, it burst open before we could reach it. In glided the remaining Brides. I stopped in my tracks. Have they come to kill me? Or beat me? They glanced in between Thomas and me with smirks. "Should we come back at another time?" Marishka asked slyly.

I quickly sidestepped away from Thomas and folded my arms nervously. "Anyway," Marishka started, "we need you two to get busy on the cleaning today. We will be out most of the night, for Master refuses to leave his room and hunt." "He has been that way ever since…" Verona stopped and closed her eyes briefly. Oh Dear God. What have I done? Aleera. Poor, poor Aleera. "I am so sorry about Alee-" "Don't you dare say her name!" Marishka cried. "Hush child, hush." Verona soothed. "Just get to work and for Devil's sake, do not cross Master's path. Now go…both of you!" She cried as they disappeared right before our eyes. Thomas and I glanced at each other. "So…you still want breakfast?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. I looped my arm through his and we made our way to the kitchen. You can't work on an empty stomach.

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I have not eaten. I have not slept. I try not to think. When I do…my thoughts carry me back to my lovely Aleera. I might not have shown it, but I cared for the girl…deeply. Being with someone for over 100 years, they begin to grow on you. I try to push these thoughts away. It was simple. I can find another Bride! But who? Who was worthy? Cassidy. I smiled to myself. Yes, Cassidy would make a fine fine Bride. A beautiful one. No. Devil, no! I could not help but think of what kind of demon she would turn into. The way that she was so calm and comforting was a couple of the reasons I was so drawn to her. Those traits would be replaced with hate and violence. But that's what I want. Isn't it?

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Thomas?" I called while scrubbing the dining room table. He didn't respond. "Thomas?" I yelled once more. I sighed and walked to the kitchen door. Pushing it open, I see Thomas eating up all of the batter for the chocolate cake I was going to make. "Thomas!! You horrible little snipe!!" I cried as I grabbed the spoon out of his trembling mouth. "I was just having a taste!" He said unconvincingly grabbing the spoon and digging it into the batter once more. I slapped his hand and the spoon fell, spraying batter across the floor. "Now look what you've done! Clean it up!" I said with a smirk and walked out of the room again. I laughed a little when I heard him say a small curse under his breath. As I walk back to the table, I study the places that I have scrubbed the most. The mahogany seemed as if polished anew. I smiled and dusted my hands off. Noticing I missed a spot, I grabbed the dirty rag and scrubbed at the tough spot. Not hearing the door close behind me, I was quite surprised when I heard a familiar voice I hoped to never hear again. "You missed a spot, lovely." I spun around with a frantic gasp. It was him. It was Octavian.

**AngelofOpera: Hey!! Thanx so much for your reviews!! I, myself, love...love triangles...lol!! Curious, does your name have anything to do with Phantom of the Opera?? Just wondering!! I'm a fan of it also!**

**MysticJewel: Welcome to the craziness of , lol! I hope you get to post a story soon! Glad u like my story!! I loved your review!**

**Knnyphph: Hey! I'm kinda glad Aleera is gone too...she was just too hard to write for, lol! I hope to get some more cass/drac stuff going on!! The ball is comin up in a few chapters...grins heck ya!**

**GumperGirl07: Love your reviews!! They make me smile!! Let me know what you think of this chapter!!**

**Gem: Hey! Thanx for your great great awesome awesome reviews! I love em! I probly won't enter vh or anna because this story is really sposed to take place like 200 years before the movie, lol! i liked the idea tho!! loL! Post your next chapter in the name of all that is good and descent!!**

**Hermione-Malfoy: I love your reviews! So helpful and encouraging they are! hehe! Update your story or i will...sighs...well...i'll think of something!!**

**Ali: God Bless You! lol! Thnx for your great review dude! I miss ya lots!!**

**Lady Kathrin: ...you know you wanted Aleera to on...who let those little vamps gooooooooooooo goolay!! lol! (little inside ppl...little inside) Love your reviews! Keep em coming!**

**Erin: Hey hey hey! New chapter, huh? Nice and short, too? lol! Love your reviews my sista! lol! Keep them lil pups a comin!**

**LilEgyptianGoddess: Dude! Your name is soooo cool! lol! Thank you foryour review! sorry this chap was sooooooshort!!**

**Jasmine Sparrow: Yes...Aleera...its really a bit tragic innit? lol! glad you posted your story!! Love your reviews!!**

**Autumn's Fire: I'm evil?? ...well...ya...thats what i'm here for!! lol! I love...love...triangles...ya w/e! lol! You know...when you do your evil laugh, you have a real nasty cough, i know a doctor that could help you with that! (wink wink)**

**Widow Dracula: Hey! We talked on MSN today, lol, so i have no idea what to say to you! your review was like...so cool! i loved it! i read it like twice!! i know this is a really crappy chapter but i'm sure the next one will be better! got any ideas? u know where to send them!**

**Angel x kii zz: Hey! I'm glad you like my drac and i have no idea when drac will find out about thomas...it might even happen in the next chapter or so??? who knows! love your reviews!!**

**SilverFlover: Thank you so so much for your helpful reviews! if you have any more ideas, plz let me know!! plz! lol!**

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: lol! I still love ur name...lol! I updated! what do i get for it? lol! its a crappy ch i know, but the next will be better!**

**Luthien Anwamane: Lol! "One less bride cass has to deal with" i quote, lol! love your reviews! keep em comin!!**


	22. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

**Yay! New chapter after like forever!! Sorry, no special credits for individual reviewers in this chapter! I would really like to thank all my loyal reviewers!! They make me sooooooo happy!! I am so sorry this chapter took so long! Read and Review! Enjoy!**

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Well, it wasn'texactly a problem to say that it was a rough day. Quite a rough day actually. Thomas was sent off a few hours ago to do his own work and I found myself preparing _more_ blood in the kitchen. I have had to unpack all of Octavian's clothes and then fold them and then put them in individual drawers of the room he was to reside in. I must say it was quite an…unpleasant shock to see Octavian again, but it is not my place to complain. I found that every time I was to do a task of his…he would watch me closely. A little too close for my liking.

I was leaning against the old wooden table, watching the boiling of the blood intently. Whose life came from this one, I wondered grimly. "Not sure." A voice said behind me. I whirled around and found Octavian grinning at me. "Excuse me?" I asked softly, furrowing my brows in confusion. "You asked of the blood. My reply was, 'Not sure." He said with a small chuckle. I widened my eyes in all knowing that I must have said my thoughts aloud. "Oh…forgive me, for I am being silly." I replied sheepishly. Forgive me for my silliness?

He smiled and took a couple of steps towards me, which, of course, made me quite nervous. "Perfectly alright, me dear. Perfectly alright." Came his smooth reply. "Oh, um, thank you…sp…sir…" said my foolish little voice. The kettle began to whistle and I jumped, I mean literally, jumped. I found myself clutching to Octavian in fright and he smiled charmingly down at me. Oh, I could smack him. "You better watch yourself, darling. We wouldn't want you to fall and bruise that pretty little face of yours." He whispered tauntingly in my ear. "Oh…yes, I'll have to watch that won't I? Now, if you'll excuse me, sir, I must prepare your food." I said just a little too coldly. He merely smirked and released me. Idiot.

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I have just received word that Octavian has been here for at least 4 hours. Insolent twit! He's early. What could he possibly be doing right now? Chatting with my brides or working the servants to their graves. Oh, Cassidy. I have not seen her in days. I could hardly admit to myself how much I missed her. It felt good and sweetly disgusting all at once. Perhaps I should pay her a little visit. As I headed towards my dark door that shielded me from other things in this palace, I could hear my Brides whispering outside my door. I gritted my teeth. What could they possibly want now?

I sighed and threw open the heavy doors with ease and they yelped with surprise. "Do not be frightened my lovelies, for it is only me. Have you come to speak to me of anything specific?" I asked, trying desperately to hide my irritation. "My darling, Octavian wishes the empty room in the West Wing." Marishka whispered seductively in my ear. "Yes, love, do you forbade it?" Ask Verona, clinging to me and placing small chaste kissed down my neck. "West Wing? That is next to Cassidy's room, no?" I wondered out loud. "Yes, but who minds? Certainly not us!" Marishka cried with disdain. "Of course not, loves, merely curious as to why he wants to be near the girl…" I said, swiftly pushing them away and walking down the hall. My eyes hardened and I concentrated. Cassidy. Lovely, sweet Cassidy was near.

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Thomas?" I called into the empty hallways. I had just prepared some dinner for us after today's piety exertions. I called his name once more, but he didn't show up. I sighed and turned around, but gasped as Thomas stumbled in through the dinning room door, a bottle of wine in his hand. "Thomas?" I said, walking towards him slowly. The Brides must have really worked him hard. He always drinks when he's been worked to the core. "6 hours! 6 hours of bleeding back breaking work! Do you believe this?" He asked, spitting and slurring, making me wince at the smell of his breath tickling my cheeks. "Oh, Thomas? I seemed to have broken a nail. Do touch it up a bit, darling!" Thomas imitated Marishka's voice. I found myself giggling despite his ridiculous stage. "You know what else? The walls in this palace are anything but sturdy!" Thomas stumbled over to the tiled wall of the kitchen and kicked it with his old worn boots. 3 tiles fell to the floor. "See? Come right off!" Thomas declared with a distinct gurgling noise. "Alright, Thomas, I think you just need to eat your dinner and go to bed. Hmm?" I said comfortingly. He then tripped and fell into my arms. He laughed lazily and looked up at me with glazed over drunken eyes. "Cass…look at you…so beautiful…" He murmured, raising a hand to my cheek. "Thomas, stop…you are drunk…" I said, pleading with him not to continue. "I must tell you something, Cass…" That's all he managed to utter, before falling limp in my arms. I sighed and looked around the room desperately. He's getting rather heavy and I don't know where to put his drunken body. I just decided to lay him gently on the floor and eat my dinner while it was still warm.

As I ate, I wondered about the Count. I had not seen him for 3 day, 14 hours, and about 57 minutes. Not that I'm counting. His charming face and voice clouded over my mind as I finished the last bite of my meat. I absentmindedly stepped out of my chair and found my way over to Thomas's sleeping form. Shaking my head, I grabbed his arms and drug him to the door. I placed his arms down and opened up the door and checked the hallways before grabbing his arms again and pulling him down to my room across the hall. My, has he put on some pounds? Good lord, Thomas. As I entered my room, I took another weary breath before trying to put Thomas on my bed. Not very simple. After a couple of tries of picking him up, I just got on the bed and grabbed his legs. I began to pull him up to the bed, but as I pulled, I didn't notice that I was nearing the edge of my bed. I fell off and dropped his legs.

I heard the thud of his head hitting the wooden floor as I thumped down on my rump. "Oh…that might hurt in the morning…" I muttered before getting him onto the bed, careful of my whereabouts upon the bed. I rolled him onto his back and let out a loud heavy sigh. His eyes suddenly fluttered open and he looked around him confused. "Cassidy?" He asked softly. "Yes. I'm here." I replied, seating myself next to him upon the cushiness of the bed. "I really have to tell you something…before it's too late…" He said with such an intensity I could not describe. "Tell me." I commanded gently. "You…you are everything…I could have ever hoped…f-for…Cass…you, you are so beautiful…and I …I really…really…l-l…well…I really…Cassidy…I love you." He finally managed to say with a slight whimper. My eyes were bulging out and my hands were shaking. My lips trembled like the last leaf of autumn in the wind. I didn't even make to move as his lips found themselves on mine. I could only stare at him as he kissed me…so tenderly. He then fell back from me and closed his eyes, a content smile on his face. "Oh…my…goodness…" As I tucked him into the bed, I replayed the words he had just confessed to me in my head. He loves me. Thomas loves me!! And he kissed me! _He_ kissed _me_! My thoughts then wandered to Dracula. Oh Dear God up in heaven? What have I gotten myself into?

**Well, there you have it! Once again, sorry it took so long, lol! Let me know what you think! ;)**


	23. I Was Just Thinking of What I Would Like...

**Hey! Sorry its taken awhile for me to update! I'd like to send thanx out to my new reviewers: MysticJewel, Audra (lol, my name is Audrey), Blue Moon Wolf, Starr, and Healing Hands!! Thanx! They made my day! Enjoy chapter 23!**

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Insolent boy! He dared touch my Cassidy? She belongs to me! Mine! I couldn't even begin to comprehend the unknown feelings of betrayal that rushed through me at this very moment. For standing, I was, in the corner of Cassidy's room, watching her sleep in a chair next to that bloody idiot. Cassidy slowly began to stir to. I watched with interest as my beautiful little servant tried to recognize her surroundings. You are with me, my love. With me alone. She glanced down at Thomas and something in her lavishly green eyes flashed. I snickered, for I knew that look. It was the look of loving care. Something I have yet to receive…fully. As Cassidy stretched and headed towards the door, I smirked to myself. Cassidy left the room and I stepped menacingly out of the concealing shadows. When Thomas wakes up, he'll have quite the surprise.

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Rubbing my cold numb arms, I made my way down to the kitchen. So many uneasy thoughts filled my head. Dracula. Octavian…loser. Thomas. Oh, poor sweet Thomas. What was I to do? I have not spoken to the Count in almost a week and I fear he might not care for me anymore. Octavian…well, he's just a nasty old creep and Thomas…oh Thomas. What was I to do with my Thomas? Entering the kitchen, I yawned and grabbed a pan absentmindedly. Eggs for breakfast. Again. As I cracked eggs over the pan, I heard the door to the kitchen open. I turned, half expecting it to be Thomas or one of the Brides, but to my most displeasure…it was Octavian. "Hello there, young one. I fear I couldn't sleep and I find that I can find peace when I am with you." He said gently, leaning against the wall casually.

I found my lips deceived me. I didn't reply. "Am I disturbing you?" he asked knowingly. I simply shook my head and quickly turned my head to my burning breakfast. Great! I pulled the pan out from the old fireplace and stared at my black eggs with longing. No… "Pity. Could I be of some assistance?" Offered Octavian with a slight smirk. I merely lifted an amused eyebrow and gave him a look that said, 'be my guest.' He chuckled and took the pan from me. Grabbing some eggs, he idly cracked them over the pan and gently rocked them over the fire pit. "Keep shaking this a bit while I get some meat." He ordered softly as he made his way to the icebox. I slowly and cautiously took the pan and did what he said, never taking my eyes off of him. He grabbed some fresh ham and set it on the old cutting board. I watched curiously as he sliced it with ease. He then lingered up to me with a disgusting, yet dashing grin and threw the sliced meat in. It sizzled in the pan restlessly and he took the pan from my hands and began to shake it around. Ok…so it smelled good. I didn't have to let him know. "There now. That is what I call an omelet." He announced proudly.

Serving me, rather enthusiastically, I watched him with my eyes narrowed. What was he playing at? "Are you not going to eat?" He asked with a slight frown. I studied him unconvinced for a moment before taking a bite. Ok, so it was good. He watched me in amused silence as I ate quietly. I finally slammed the fork down and glared at him. "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" I almost shouted. "No, why would you think that?" He asked mockingly. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because of the way you're staring at me!" I replied shrilly. Calm down, Cass. It is not your place to yell at a master. But this guy? Really! He chuckled lightly, yet a bit threateningly. "I was merely thinking of what I would like to do to you." My eyes widened at this. What _did_ he want to do to me? Most likely something I wouldn't like. His eyes traveled over my body and I felt very uncomfortable. I crossed my arms and stood up. Grabbing my pan, I sat it down on the counter, not wanting to be in this room another moment; I didn't take mind to wash it.

As I, rather quickly, walked by him to the door, he pinched my backside and I stopped momentarily in my tracks to register what he had just done. I clenched my fists at my side and closed my eyes. Just keep walking, Cassidy. Just keep walking. I finally urged myself to leave without pummeling him to the ground and thought that I should check on Thomas. My intentions were to act like nothing happened last night. Nothing whatsoever. As I neared my door, I couldn't help but think I was overhearing some voices within. Angry voices. I came closer and heard the sound of a whip tearing flesh. I gasped and jumped back from the door with terror. Dracula? I leaned towards the door and I heard his angry voice shouting, with the whip. "Hopefully, this will teach you not to touch other people's things!" Once again, I heard the whip crack down and the torturing screams of Thomas followed. Gathering my courage, I kicked the door open and ran at Dracula before he could snap down again.

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was on my merry way to crack down upon Thomas when my Cassidy ran to me and grabbed my arm. Not in the best of moods, I pushed her away and snapped down on Thomas once again. "No! Stop! Please stop!" Cassidy screamed. She had sweet, yet blessed salty tears running down her rosy cheeks. How I yearned to kiss them all away. I raised the whip once again, but her next words stopped me in midair. "No! Vladislaus! Please stop! Please!" I loweredthebloody whipand stared at her in wonderment. She choked on a sob and instantly ran to Thomas. He was covered in much blood and the smell was overwhelming.

I watched in silent disgust as she sobbed over his broken form. She raised his shaking arm over her shoulders and helped him to his feet. He almost fell to the floor with pain and exhaustion, but she held fast and helped him to steady himself. "Cassidy…" I was cut short by her blazing green eyes. "Don't! I don't even want to hear it! Just don't come near or touch Thomas…and stay the Hell away from me!" She yelled with pained fury. Stay the Hell away from her? Oh, the irony. She left with Thomas in her arms and I couldn't help be desperate at thought of being in Thomas's place instead. Her arms…so warm, strong, yet so gentle. What really bothered me about this whole situation was that that was the first time she has ever said my name. My _real_ name.

**I would like to thank Hermione-Malfoy, Lady Kathrin, Widow Dracula, Silver Flover, Jasmine Sparrow, Gumpergirl07, Agnes Fey, lilegyptiangoddess, angelofopera, Erin, Gem, Luthien Anwamane!! Thanx a whole lot!!**


	24. You Want Me, I Want You To Stay

**Alright people! New chapter! Thank you for the great reviews and thnx to Anna Helt for her great ideas! Read and Review and Enjoy;)**

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Ok, sweetie, just lie down on your stomach…that's it…" I cooed softly, helping Thomas onto his bed. It had taken us about 30 minutes to get to his room on the second floor. Groaning all the way, we got to his door finally and I helped him onto the bed. He kept whimpering my name over and over. Guilt ridden tears cursed my cold cheeks as he slowly edged down onto his stomach. I smiled and pushed back some of his chestnut hair behind his ear. "Cass…" He murmured painfully into the pillow. I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed my tears away with the edge of my palm. "Thomas…I'll be right back…" I whispered. "No, Cass…don't leave me…" he said, sounding so scared. "I won't…I just want to make sure you'll be ok, just hold on and I'll get something to help you…" I managed to say before running out of the room, clasping my hand to my mouth as I ignored his pleads for me to come back.

I ran to the kitchen and began to mindlessly pull out drawers and empty out cupboards, looking for the certain medicine I needed. I felt liquid seeping deeper into my dress. I glanced down and frowned curiously at the bloodstains that disgraced my clothing. Thomas's blood. "Well, you certainly made a mess of your dress, Cassidy." I slowly turned towards the voice, already knowing who it was. "Octavian, can I help you with something?" I replied harshly. He raised an amused eyebrow and stepped closer to me. "No." He said. "Then leave me be, I'm in a hurry." I snapped. I turned back to what I was doing, completely oblivious to the fact that Octavian was inching seductively closer to me.

All of a sudden, his arms crawled around my small waist and I gasped as he pulled me tightly to his hips. I cringed with disgust as lips found their way to my ear. "Cassidy, to say that I want you would be quite an understatement. Tell me you want me too." He whispered reverently into my ear. I moved my head away from his and glared at him. "But, Octavian, why would you want to hear such a lie?" I said in a cold whisper. He sneered and spun me around to face him, still clutching possessively to my waist. "Such harsh words, my dear." He said before pushing his lips to mine. I grunted with protest, but he held fast. My eyes wide and opened they fell just on the main thing I was looking for. Getting an idea, I kneed Octavian right where the sun don't shine and grabbed the small glass bottle off the floor. I heard him groan in pain as I fled from the room.

I burst through Thomas's door and my shoulders slumped with a gasp. That thing could have manipulated me! I shuddered with disgust and immediately directed my attention to the poor whipped boy in front of me. My sweet Thomas. "Thomas? I'm back." I said softly as I walked to his side. He turned his head to me with a grunt and I smiled. "Hey…" I said. He smiled at me and raised his hand to my cheek. "Hey…" He whispered back. I leaned into his hand and raised my hand to his. Lowering our hands, still together, I stood up and pulled out the small bottle with my other hand. He reluctantly let go of my hand as I began to tear thin strips of my dress off. I grabbed a bowl and poured some of the liquid inside the bottle into it. I gently placed the strips of cloth into the bowl and let them soak. "Alright, Thomas, I'm going to have to get that shirt off of you." I said. He thought a moment before giving me a cheeky boy smile and said, "Straight to business, aren't we Cass?" I tilted my head and gave him a mock glare.

He chuckled softly and turned his head and nodded. I then began to carefully remove the torn bloody clothing away from his sticky back. The blood had become gooey and I saw him wince with pain as I slowly peeled the sticky pieces of cloth away from the cuts. As I tear the last piece away, I choked on a sob at how terrible his back had been whipped. At least eleven long, deep slits adorned his back. "That bad?" He suddenly asked, obviously catching my stare. I didn't reply and I grabbed the strips from the bowl and began to place them over his cuts. He gasped in pain and he grabbed my other hand. I squeezed it comfortingly and placed another strip onto his back. His hand would tighten and his body would stiffen beside me and I would murmur comforting words to him so he would calm down.

Soon after I finished, he was asleep. I watched over him awhile, not really wanting to leave him alone. Part of me also felt that if I _did_ leave, Octavian would just be on the other side of the door waiting for me. I smiled at Thomas's little innocent sleeping form as I sat beside him. I closed my eyes and remembered us a long time ago…

_The lightning streaked the sky and the thunder rattled the Earth. I snuggled into my covers even more, hoping to block out all the harsh light of the stormy sky. All of a sudden, my door burst open and in ran young Thomas. I was 11 and he was 15._

"_Thomas? Are you scared?" I asked, sitting up in b__ed. He shook his head, but as the thunder crashed again, he was instantly beside me, under the covers. "Thomas?" I laughed as I tried to find him under the blankets. _

"_Cass? Can I stay here tonight? Please?" He asked softly, looking up at me with his doe brown eyes. I smiled and nodded my head. "You can stay here whenever you want, Thomas." I replied warmly. He smiled and I nestled back into my covers. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as the storm continued…_

I smiled to myself as my flashback came to an end. "Oh, Thomas…what am I going to do with you?" "Indeed." I whirled my head around to see Dracula. I jumped out of my seat and stepped away from him. "What do you want? Why are you here?" I asked, my eyes wide. He smiled gently and took a step towards me. "Cassidy, love, it is my castle. I can wander freely." He pointed out softly. "Right. Why did you come _here_? Did you need to finish your job?" I snapped harshly, pointing to Thomas helplessly. He frowned and disappeared.

I gasped and took a cautious step back, only to collide into his cold, hard chest. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into the crook of my neck. I just could not help but lean into his icy touch. "Cass…Say it…please…say it…" He pleaded into my neck; placing small kisses there as well. "What? I don't understand…" I whispered, my eyes closed. "My name…say it, my love, say it…" he commanded. "Vladislaus…" I breathed dreamily. He growled in his throat and when I opened my eyes, I wasn't in Thomas's room anymore. I gasped and jumped out of his arms. I was in his room. I turned to him in disbelief. "What? What did you do?" I yelled. He merely smirked and shrugged. I gave him a good cold glare before running to his doors, but right before I could grab the handle…the doors disappeared.

I curiously scanned the walls with my hands furiously, silently urging the doors to reappear. "What the…" I muttered under my breath. I felt Dracula's breath on my neck and I froze. "You did this…you did this on purpose…" I accused softly. He kissed my neck and I felt him nod into my hair. "That I did, darling. That I did." He replied smoothly. "Why? I need to help…" "My Brides are taking care of your precious Thomas, my love." My shoulders sagged at the thought. "That really does _not_ make me feel any better, Count." I said curtly. He sighed and pulled away from me. "Stop with formalities. I liked it much better when you said my name…my real name…" I sighed and pushed a stray brown curl back behind my ear.

All of a sudden, Dracula was behind me and my hair was pulled out of its bun. I felt him run his fingers run through my hair as it cascaded down my shoulders. He then inhaled my scent and ran his cold hands down my shoulders. "Your hair is so gorgeous unbound, my dear. You should wear it down more often." He insisted seductively. "I need to go. Please…" I pleaded into his touch, not really wanting to go. "I want you to stay…you, obviously, want to stay and I don't want to take another chance of Octavian touching you." He replied firmly. I widened my eyes and tensed in his touch. He knew? "Of course I know. I can smell him all over you." He said, bringing my out of my thoughts. "Now, what would you like to do during your stay?" He asked, motioning to around his cold, dark room. "Just how long am I staying here?" I asked after a moment, fear rising up in my chest. He simply smiled and took my hands into his. He led me to the back of his dismal room and moved some black curtains aside. My eyes lingered on his before they landed on what was before me. His coffin.

**Well, there's chapter 24 for ya! Hope you liked it! Thank you all so so much for the reviews:)**


	25. Can I Go?

**Thank You's: Lady Kathrin, Hermione-Malfoy, Fortune Zyne andRandom Gal-New Reviewers Woop Woop! Lilegyptiangoddess, Widow Dracula, Anna Marie, Fox Of The Nova-New Reviewer! Luthien Anwamane, AngelofOpera, Jasmine Sparrow, Gem-Your story was great dude! Thank you all so much for your great reviews! Enjoy chapter 25!**

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

She stared at my means of rest with terror. A playful smirk played against my lips as she double glanced between my coffin and me. "You have _got_ to be joking!" She suddenly shouted. I raised an eyebrow and took a step towards her. "I, myself, find no amusement in this at all, my dear." I replied smoothly. She tilted her head in disbelief. She was so adorable when she was mad. I wondered if she even knew that. "Cassidy, you are a true beauty. Come to me." I commanded softly, pleading to her with my arms open. She looked at me as if I were crazy. I frowned and took another step towards her.

How could she be so proud? Any other woman would already be drooling on my collar, but not my strong Cassidy. No, she took her sweet time. As I advanced on her, her green eyes flashed with fear and she turned her head every which way, thinking of means of an escape. I smirked. "You cannot leave here without my power. Until I feel it is _best_ for you to go, will the door reappear. For now, I think you should just give yourself to me." I offered as pleasantly as I could. She smiled sweetly before taking off in a different direction. I dropped my hands to my side in exasperation and transported myself in front of her. She came to a halt, her eyes wide. I frowned and shook my head. "Please, Cassidy, do not fear me…everybody else fears me…" She raised a hand up to my face and hesitantly stroked my cold dead cheek. "You give them reason to." Came her soft reply.

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Four hours. Yes! Four hours! There is nothing to do. I refused to sleep with Dracula in his coffin and after a few more harsh words and sighs, he finally went to rest, leaving me in this god forsaken room! Quite a dark room at that. I took my time to survey the room and I didn't like too much what I saw. He had a small library in the corner with old musty books lying open and thrown carelessly on the floor. An old mahogany desk was covered in old yellow parched paper and feathered quill pens lied every which way on top of them. I wrinkled my nose with distaste at the sight. I suddenly stood up and walked over to the "library". Being it my nature…I had to clean! I just had to! Grabbing the old dusty books, I began to stack them up in my arms and place them into their correct places in the dark shelves.

After that, I grabbed all the papers and stacked them neatly into a pile on the desk. I grabbed the pens and carefully placed them into a jar and began to dust off the top of the desk with the edge of my dress. That was when I noticed what a mess I must look. A torn, bloody dress I wore and dust now being added to it. I sighed. Could my life get any worse? God? What did I do? Pushing my so-called punishment away, I continued on the library.

An hour later, I had that little corner shining! I sat down in his chair with a huff, a cloud of dust greeting me. I coughed and waved my hand around to drive the dust elsewhere. I glanced at Dracula's coffin and let out a loud, dramatic sigh. That jerk! Leaving me here! Trapping me was more like it! In a way, I longed to snuggle in beside him and have his strong, gentle arms-ok, never mind. I'm mad at him! You are mad at him, Cassidy! Stop trying to forget what he did to poor Thomas. But he did it for me…No! That's bad. He could have killed him! But that was so sweet of him to think of me… "Shut up, Cassidy." I demanded softly to myself. As I sat there, I started to find this chair a little too comfortable for my liking. Trying hard, but failing anyways, I fell into a restless sleep.

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Night slowly crawled its way across the sky. Yes. I could feel it. I growled tiredly and felt myself begin to rise from the ice of my coffin. As I stood, I straightened my jacket and looked around the room. Cassidy was nowhere to be seen. But I could feel her. I smiled as I stepped outside of the black curtains and glanced around all this empty space. My blue eyes fell upon the little angel at my desk. Her head was rested upon her small clenched up fist and her gorgeous chocolate brown curls framed her angelic face perfectly. Her delicate breasts rose gently with every soft breath she took. I tore my eyes achingly away from her and scanned her surroundings. My my. Quite the housekeeper, aren't we? All my books had been dusted and put away…in alphabetical order and my desk had been polished and the papers stacked and the pens put away in their jars. This girl could work wonders.

I then wondered if I should wake her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, but when she was awake…well, she wasn't in the best of moods today. As I went on in my reverie, I didn't even notice that she was now staring at me. "Problems?" She asked suddenly. I turned to her and gave her a playful glare. But my glares come out colder than I sometimes want them to and she raised her hands as if surrendering to me. "Did you have a nice nap?" I asked, striking up a conversation. She shrugged and began to smooth down invisible creases on her dress. "Not speaking to me?" I asked knowingly and I leaned against the wall in a casual way. She gave me a glare that told me to shut my mouth. I merely chuckled and roughly pulled her out of the chair by her shoulders. She squeaked in surprise as I placed myself in the chair and pulled her down onto my lap. She tried to get up, but I locked my arms around her tiny waist possessively.

At that moment, I couldn't help but think of her without her clothes in all her beauty and in my arms. "What?" She asked curiously. Oh, she's so cute when she's curious. "Hmm?" I muttered back. "What are you staring at?" She asked with a small smile. "Nothing." I replied. "No, you are looking at something." She accused, poking my chest with her small delicate finger. I grabbed her hand and placed it to my lips. She frowned softly as I trailed my lips over each one of her fingertips. "Simply staring, my love." I replied softly. She smiled a little and turned her head away from me with a rosy tint on her cheeks. She allowed me to keep her hand in mine and I stroked it softly with the back of my thumb.

"Can I go?" She asked meekly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. I leaned my head onto hers and closed my eyes. "Why?" I breathed. "This will give us some…quality time, don't you think?" I asked huskily, tilting her chin down to look at me. She gave a shy sort of shrug. I leaned in to kiss her, but before my lips could even feel the heat from hers, she turned her head away with a soft sneer. I growled and threw off of me. She hit the floor with a yelp of surprise. "I see. Well, until you get a hold of your attitude, I believe I will leave you to your thoughts." I said, walking to the wall that used to bear my doors. When I reached the wall, the doors reappeared and I heard her gasp behind me. As I closed the door from the hallway, I said, "Be back soon, Cassidy." I slammed the door and doors disappeared once again. I could hear her cries of anguish as I continued down the hallway.


	26. I'll Never Be Free!

**Hey! Sorry about the long wait! Thank you so so so much for all of your helpful reviews! They crack me up and brighten my day! Hope you enjoy chapter 26!**

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I charged into his room and grabbed Octavian by the throat. Thrusting him up against the hard, stonewall, I bared my teeth at him and hissed. His teeth lengthened, but he knew better than to try to fight me off. "It has come to my knowledge that you have taken quite a liking to our little Cassidy, _friend._" I growled into his face. He made a choking sound and I smiled inside of myself. It has been a while since I have pounded fear into a victim. But Octavian wasn't a victim, oh no! He was a student with a lesson to learn. "We're going to have to make a few minor arrangements so we can work around that…won't we?" I said coldly, not really wanting a response. I dropped him to the floor and stepped over him to the doorway. "Forgive me…Master…" He whimpered out behind me. I stopped in my tracks. Clenching my fists at my sides, I answered back, "Just remember your place Octavian…or I will show youhow itfeels to be in Hell's grasp." With that said, I took my leave.

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Wondering aimlessly around Dracula's little imprisonment for me, I cursed his name. The least he could do after locking me up in here was to give me some chores of some sort. I'm bored! I looked up from the floor and gasped. There on the wall was a painting of Dracula. His hair was down and he looked so young, so…naïve. I smirked silently to myself. I should so use this against him sometime. I went to turn around, only to collide into Dracula himself. He chuckled a deep, throaty laugh as he caught me in his arms. He placed a small, yet passionate kiss upon my dry lips then pushed me gently towards the wall. "You may go now." He said simply. My eyes widened and my haw dropped. He's letting me go? He motioned to the wall and the doors appeared. I frowned. This was too easy.

Right, Count. You think I'm going to dash to those doors with my hopes up for freedom and then you'll make them disappear and I'll wake up with a headache. "No, I assure you that those doors aren't going anywhere." He said with a tilt of his head. I looked towards him then I looked towards the door. I slowly made my way to the doors. When they did not disappear, I tried the handle and slowly pushed a door open. I looked back to him confused. "This won't be our last meeting, my love." He said as the doors closed softly in front of me. Woo hoo! I'm free! "CASSIDY!" I heard the remaining Brides scream from another floor of this enormous castle. "Who am I kidding? I'll never be free." I murmured to myself before heading into the direction I heard their cries.

I entered Verona's room and she rushed towards me with open arms. "My dear," she gasped as she embraced me, "where have you been? I've been worried." I looked at her a moment before shrugging. "Oh, I've just been…a bit _caught_ up in my work, you see?" I explained hopefully. She nodded then looked to my hands. "My darling, your hands are absolutely parched! Here, take some of my hand butter." She led me to her vanity chest and motioned towards her butter bowl. I cautiously dipped my hand into the silky softness and rubbed it between my fingers. As I let my hands absorb the butter I noticed a lovely green silk dress hanging in front of her closet. She must have noticed my gaping state for she chuckled and said, "My dress. For the Masque tomorrow evening." I sighed. How I would love to dress up for a ball and dance with the man of my dreams. My thoughts quickly wandered to Dracula. I mentally slapped myself and let my eyes wander to other fascinating trinkets that adorned her chest. My eyes found a little bottle that had a round substance attached to it to squeeze whatever inside of it out. My curiosity took over and I gave the round ball a squeeze. A blue liquid shot out and splattered the front part of Verona's dress. My eyes widened and my heart stopped beating. She however did not notice for she was gathering clothes for me to watch.

"Our little friend Thomas is doing much better. He's such a sweet little boy." She said without turning around. I smiled nervously and quickly side stepped over to the dress and began rubbing furiously on the blue stain. "Yes…he-uh-is certainly a charming young man…" I sputtered out. She turned around and I quickly concealed the stain from her with my body. She looked at me strangely before smiling and turning back to what she was doing. When she did, I turned back to the dress and spit on my hands. I rubbed helplessly on the dress, but it only made the stain worse. Oh dear sweet lord. I'm too young to die! "You know, I'm not sure if it's just me but I think that dress needs pressed." Verona suggested. I sighed in relief. "Yes! I absolutely agree! It surely will be pressed for you, mistress." I said. She smiled and picked up the basket of clothes for me. I quickly grabbed the dress and shoved it into the basket and grabbed it with haste away from her. "My my, in a hurry aren't we?" She tsked with her arms folded. I slowly turned and pasted a smile on my face. "Well, I just want to get my work out of the way so I can spend the rest of my time tending to Thomas." I replied. She only nodded and sent me on my way.

THOMAS'S POINT OF VIEW:

A soft tapping noise came from my door and I placed my book I was reading down. Who could that be? "Come in…" I mumbled. My spirits instantly brightened when I noticed it was Cassidy coming through the door. She smiled meekly and placed her hand in mine. My heart fluttered at the contact. "How are you feeling?" She asked timidly. I shrugged and put on a cheeky smile and said, "Better now that you're here my little dove." She giggled softly and sat down beside me on the bed. "I'm sorry for what he did. You did not deserve…" I cut her off, "It is alright now, Cass. I'm fine. See?" I carefully stood up and took a couple steps to show her that I could walk all right. She smiled proudly and stood next to me.

I gave her a small hug and she buried her head in the crook of my neck. I breathed in her scent and sighed softly. Oh Cassidy! How I love you! "Am I intruding?" Cassidy and I both spun around to see the Count leaning casually against my doorway. Was that jealousy I saw in his eyes? "No." Cassidy said simply as if the Count and her were good friends. "Good. I want you two to scrub the ballroom floors for the ball tomorrow…" He looked at me and smirked icily. "Spotless, you understand?" We both nodded and headed towards the door. But as we left the room, Cassidy was pulled aside and waved helplessly for me to go on ahead. I did so, but not without showing her my confusion. Why had Dracula pull her aside like that?

I waited for about 10 minutes before the ballroom doors opened and Cassidy walked in with a dazed look on her face. Her lips were swollen and there were small purple marks on her neck and upper chest. She saw my stare and blinked. "Cat." She said simply then gestured towards the bucket of water in her hand. "Shall we?"

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

As Thomas and I were finishing the last couple of tiles of the marble floor, my thoughts wandered back to my encounter with Dracula. When he had pulled me aside, my body danced with desire when I felt his hands rush over my hips and chest. He lowered his lips hungrily down to mine and devoured me in a long, passionate kiss. He murmured my name between kisses, trailing his tongue down my collarbone and down onto the sensitive skin on my neck. He would then begin to nibble my ear tauntingly while his hands caressed my body. He whispered sweet nothings into my ears and pleaded for me to come to him tonight. How could I deny him in that state? I merely nodded and captured his lips once more for another searing kiss. My hands began to work at his shirt and his hands began to tug on my small dress.

All of a sudden, Marishka's voice rang out down the halls, calling Dracula to her. Dracula hissed and cursed under his breath. I giggled a little and he smirked. Placing one last kiss to my forehead he walked off down the hall, leaving me in a daze of desire. How could he torture me so? "Cassidy?" Was that Dracula? Calling back to finish his job? I hope so! "Cassidy!" I snapped out of it and turned to a very confused Thomas. "What?" I asked stupidly. "You have been scrubbing my leg for the last five minutes. I was just wondering…why?" I looked down and noticed that I in fact had been scrubbing away on his leg instead of the floor. In fact…I still was. I quickly raised my hand and gave him an innocent smile. He merely chuckled and shook his head. We looked around at the work we were almost finished with. Thank God. This took about 4 hours. This was a good-sized room!

All of a sudden, the door behind us slammed and we whirled around to see Octavian. I shuddered involuntarily and he smirked. That's when I noticed all the mud collected on his rider's boots. Oh, he wouldn't dare! But he did. He began to waltz around the grand room, tramping mud around the once sparkling floor while me and Thomas watched with our eyes narrowed and our traps open. When he had reached the other side of the room, he bowed mockingly to us and then blew a kiss to me before exiting. Thomas and I stared around at all the hard work we had done that was now covered in thick brown mud. I cursed under my breath as Thomas said, "It's official. I'm going to kill him!"

**Again! Sorry about the wait! Hope this chapter was long enough for you all!**


	27. An Unpleasant Surprise

**Hey! Sorry this took so long to update! Without further Adieu, i present you...CHAPTER 27! Enjoy and Review!**

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

The sun would be due in about 45 minutes. I wrung my fingers furiously at the dinner table. I had promised Dracula to come to him tonight. I was excited and…a bit horrified. A shudder broke out through my body when I thought of his arms roaming around my body, speaking words of darkness into my ears.

This should truly beaninteresting night indeed. All of a sudden, Thomas broke me out of my thoughts. I forgot he was even here. "First…I'll…tramp mud all over his new silken coffin and I'll sheer all of his hair off with his own sword! I won't boil his blood to the normal temperature he likes it and I refuse to wash his…" "Any washing is done by me, Thomas." I suddenly cut in. He looked at me surprised, but then continued his little speech. "I don't want you to wash his pants the way he likes it and I don't want you to…"

"Thomas! Good Lord, you won't follow through with any of this, so I suggest you shut your mouth!" I shrieked, he and I both surprised at my little outburst. Ifelt bad now."I'm going to bed." I said hurriedly, before running out the door. I shook my head and sighed as I turned the corner to my quarters. Suddenly, a cold hand shot out and pulled me into the darkness. I shrieked, but the hand firmly clamped over my mouth. I stared up at my attacker.

Dracula. He was looking down at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "I was waiting for you, my little tigress." He whispered seductively in my ear. Oh, Dracula! Take me now! His hand slowly lowered off my mouth when he felt me relax into his touch. I was about to reply, but he shut my lips off by savagely taking me by the shoulders and crushing his lips onto mine. Now we're getting somewhere! I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He hissed with delight and picked me up, lowering his kisses down my neck, nibbling lightly and tauntingly. I moaned and kissed his forehead.

I felt a sudden dizziness and opened my eyes. We were in his bedchambers. Right next to his humungous bed. He gently laid me down onto the bed and removed his jacket. He then brought his body down on top of mine and our lips came together again. I moaned in pleasure as his hands began to undo the laces of my dress. He gently slid the dress off my body so I lay completely bare before him. He gathered me up in his arms and just held me.

I was very confused, but delighted no less by the sudden tenderness. He just held me there possessively to his chest, his eyes closed. "Count?" I asked with an edge of concern. "Shh, my love. Just let me hold you. Let me relish in the thought of loving you." He purred into my ear. I shuddered with desire. Did he love me? Could he love me? Was it even possible? How do I even feel? I always felt something for him, starting the first day I tended to his wounds.

Just then, he slowly lowered me under him and looked me in the eyes. He kissed me passionately before whispering, "Tell me you love me…" I widened my eyes as he began to nibble my earlobe. That was a bit uncalled for. Did I love him? His heated actions lowered down my chest and back up again to my lips. Yes! I love him! "…I…love you…" I whimpered out. His eyes softened and he caught my lips in a searing kiss.

As our lovemaking went into the morning and afternoon, those words kept repeating themselves in to my head. I love him. I love him.

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

When I woke up, I felt unusually warm. I'll be damned if that wasn't normal. Which I am. I opened my eyes and saw the small sleeping form of Cassidy next to me. She was nestled up into my chest, my arm possessively around her tiny waist. The events of last night replayed through my mind. I let a satisfied smirk spread across my features. Cassidy had told me she loved me.

What a mistake! What an undeniably beautiful mistake. How I had longed to hear those words when I was _alive._ Now dead, I had no use for them, but it felt flattering to have them said…by a woman who was NOT my bride. None other than a mortal, no less. An intriguing, lovely mortal servant girl of mine.

I reached out a hand and cautiously stroked her cheek, marveling at the softness of her skin. If Father gave me the gift of love, I would die of it for Cassidy. I sighed suddenly. I'm starving. I haven't had a fresh dose of blood in over 42 hours. Noiselessly untangling myself from the twisted sheets, I got up from the bed and replaced my clothing that lay scattered around the room. With one last glance to the intoxicatingly beautiful creature on my bed, I glided out onto my balcony and took off into the night. I think a nice plump peasant woman would do fine tonight.

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

When I woke up I was disappointed to see that Dracula was gone. I moaned tiredly and sat up. Rubbing my temples, I sighed. If he made those doors disappear, I'll kill him. He'll never make it to the next Masque. Suddenly, my eyes widened. The Masque…is tonight! As in…I glanced at the large dusty grandfather clock in the corner…4 hours from now! I still have to wash _and_ press Verona's dress! "Dammit!" I cursed as I jumped off the bed and frantically searched for my clothes.

As I pulled on my dress I nervously glanced to the doors. I sighed in relief when I saw that they were there. "Thank you…" I muttered gratefully under my breath. I hopped on one foot to the door, trying to get my shoes on and then quickly threw my hair up in a bun. What to do first? Hmm. I could hang the new tapestries, wash, press, or prepare 5 million gallons of blood. Yes, I think I'll wash and press first.

I hurried down the hallways to my room to grab the basket of clothing. When I opened the door,I gasped. Octavian was lounging on _my _bed, under _my_ covers, and his upper half was bare…mostly meaning that his lower half wasbare as well. "Cassidy, dear, I was quite disappointed to find you didn't come to bed this morning." He said casually, but with that stupid smug grin of his. "Octavian…what an…unpleasant and unwelcome surprise." I replied coldly. He chuckled slightly then patted the bed next to him, a gesture for me to join him. "No, thank you." I said stiffly. I tried my best to his ignore his ever watchful gaze as I confidently strode to the other side of my room to get the basket.

"Must you work, love? Why not…take a break?" He asked suggestively. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned to him. "Yes…why _not_ take a break from my hard work to throw your arrogant ass out of my room?" I replied smoothly, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled and said, " How I love it when you use pet names, my sweet little Cassidy." I sneered. "I'm sure you do." I said, before gathering up my basket and heading towards my door. Before leaving, I added, "When I get back, you better be out of that bed." And I slammed the door.

**Ephona: Hey! I'm glad you like my story! I'll try to update it as much as I can!**

**Gem: Hey, hey, hey! Love your new story! Its hilarious…can't wait for a tad bit of Dracula action going on eh? wink wink any hoo, ha! So, have you killed octavian yet? U sounded so forceful in ur review! Lol, but octavian still stands! HehE! I love ur reviews and I can't wait for another chapter from u too! Thanks a billion:)**

**Elizabeth: My story is your favorite fanfic? tear God bless you! Hehe! I hope you enjoyed the Cassidy/Dracula action in this chapter! Hehe! I say hehe too much, lol! I don't kno if Cassidy will end up with Dracula…hmm? U never kno…there might be a sequal! Thnx for ur review:)**

**Lucky: Hey hey hey! I'm sorry I must torture you into waiting for my updates…I live to torment my reviewers! HAHAHA! Anyways, I'm thinking Cassidy is getting a bit more confidence to stand up to Octavian. Obviously we see that at the end of the chapter! Ha! Let me kno what u think of this chapter!**

**Punk Rock Princess: Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long!**

**Vanity Is My Name: I loved your review! It really made my day! I hope you liked this chapter as well! Let me kno:)**

**Starr: Thank you so much! Let me kno what u think of this new chapter!**

**TranslucentFlame: Octavian pisses me off too and he's my own character! Haha! I think Cassidy won't have a problem with Verona's dress…but then again..u never kno! Thnx for reviewing!**

**Hermione-Malfoy: What is it with you and Octavian. I think I'm just gonna right a story with u 2 in it! Ha! That'd be great! Hehe! Glad that we can start chattin again! Tell me what u think of Cassidy and Octavian's little convo!**

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Hi there! How many times will daughters have to sweep their floors for their fathers, man! Hehe! Yes, Octavian must die…but not just yet…hehe! Thnx for reviewing! Let me know what u think of this chapter!**

**Luthien Anwamane: Yes! Finally I've updated! Woo hoo! I'm writing this story and yet I still don't kno what I'm gonna do with that jerk Octavian! Gosh…Dracula is soooooooo hot! Hehe! I wish I were Cassidy too! Review!**

**Lady Kathrin: Ah…my favorite reviewer! Muahhahahaha! You shouldn't have left me hanging tonight! Didn't kno I had a chapter comin up did ya! Well I hate to tell ya that we're out of butter and going to war is out of the question! Hey! That lil secret I was telling u about…hehe…GOSH I WANNA TELL YOU! Who knows when I will! Hehe. Love ya man…and by the way…I'm the one who let those dogs out! Sry! Review!**


	28. Let's Get You Ready!

**Hey everybody! Sorry this took so long! Enjoy chapter 28!**

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I absentmindedly gazed out the balcony window in the Grand Foyer. Winged beasts of the night flew in from all directions towards the palace, landing gracefully at the gates before gliding to the big oak doors. I sighed loudly, pushing thoughts of going to the Masque out of my head. '_You're a servant girl, Cass. You don't belong. Plus…you're not dead_.'

I shook my head and tore myself away from the balcony. I closed the windows behind me and gazed around the empty foyer. The tapestries needed to be shaken and the cold monumental statues that guarded the staircase needed to be scrubbed. I made a mental note of that before going up the small staircase to the main hallway. I idly ran my finger down the cold brick walls on the way to the kitchen. As I entered the light of the room, I grimaced at the dust left on my finger from the walls. I _also_ made a mental note to clean the walls, butI just don't want more work today. Getting that stain out of Verona's dress was pure torture.

Thomas sat at the kitchen table cutting ripe red apples. He glanced at me and flashed a small smile before turning back to cutting. I silently took a seat next to him and watched him carefully. The knife slipped below the apple and wound up on the other side, making a small slice fall off. The juice ran down the shiny knife, twinkling in the candlelight. Wow, cutting apples has never been so interesting.

"Cass?" Thomas asked questioningly. I blinked at the apple, as if trying to come back into focus then glanced at Thomas. "Thinking about the Ball?" He asked knowingly. I shook my head, but he gave me a pointed glare and I paused. He smiled when I nodded helplessly. "Then why don't you go?" He asked me as if it were no big deal at all. I snapped my head up and said, "What? I can't go! Dracula would know, the Brides would know, Thomas! The whole party would know! They would sense my heartbeat right when I walked through the door."

"Darling, I assure you, you are not the only mortal that attends these balls." He stated modestly. A curious look came over my face. "Really? Uh…who else?" I asked, suddenly interested. "Well, you know the Wizard from Tibet, the Mangled Monk…"

I shuddered as Thomas named off some of the mortal crazies that Dracula had been associated with. "Anyways, they always show up…well, at least I think they do." I laughed a little at this, but stopped dead when Thomas grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the kitchen. "Excuse me, Thomas, but where are we going?" I asked as he tugged me down the winding paths of the palace in a rush. We flew by many rooms and one of them was mine. "We are getting you ready for the Masque!"

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I greeted my guests with respectful bows and nods. To women, I would brush my lips softly against their knuckles, quite disgusted at their cold dead taste. Sometimes, I would imagine kissing Cassidy's little hands. They were so warm and soft from the young blood rushing freely through her perfect veins.

My thoughts scattered when a few men gasped and I curiously turned to the Grand Staircase. Ah, my Brides. Always the Belles of the Ball. Marishka wore quite a revealing golden ball gown that showed off her well-toned stomach. The sleeves dangled lifelessly off her shoulders, her breasts pushed up above modesty, and the skirt slid easily down her legs and past her feet. Her golden locks were in an elegant pile atop her head and her lips were stained a rosy pink. She wore a simple golden mask to conceal her unnaturally yellow orbs.

Verona, however, wore quite the opposite. Her light green dress claimed her abdomen tightly and frayed out at the waist. The beaded designs began at the waist then continued up to her breasts, becoming more elaborate in design. Her black sleek hair lie pleasantly behind her shoulders and her lips were a deep red. They nodded gracefully to the crowd before descending the stairs and gliding to my side. Her mask was silver and had a design of silver beads along the edge.

"My love, the Masque is beautiful." Verona declared. "It will be the best one yet!" Marishka cried happily, clinging to her sister with delight. I merely looked upon the crowd silently and whispered, "Yes."

THOMAS'S POINT OF VIEW:

"How about this one?" I pulled out a red dress from Aleera's closet and held it up to Cassidy. She took one glance at it and turned away. "I can't believe we're doing this. It's…it's so wrong. I can't sneak into the Ball wearing one of Aleera's old dresses. It's cruel." She said sadly. I sighed and dropped my hands to my sides. True, it was kind of creepy and _cruel_ to show up at a Ball wearing a dead woman's dress, but hey, she was also dead before she was dead, too.

"How about blue? Do you like blue?" I asked, placing the red one back into the closet. Cassidy widened her eyes in disbelief and cried, "Did you not just hear a word I said? I refuse to wear one of Aleera's old dresses!" I lowered my gaze to the floor; ashamed I was causing sweet Cassidy grief. But, she wants to go to this Masque and by God; I'm going to make sure she goes! "Wait here." I said before dashing out the door. I heard her calling my name, but I ignored her and ran down the many halls to my bedroom.

I burst through the door and ran to the foot of my bed where an old leather trunk sat. I flipped the lid open and dug under all my extra winter blankets and pillows to the very bottom. I felt the box and smiled. I pulled it out and carefully lifted the lid. My eyes gazed over the contents that the box withheld and a tear escaped my eye. "Yes…yes this will be perfect."

**Hermione-Malfoy: Hey girl! I haven't spoken to you in...forever! How've ya been? I've been pretty good. I'm excited about updating...finally, lol! sry there wasn't any of your "precious" Octavian, lol! you silly goose! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Ephona: Hey thnx for your review! Yes, the party has begun, but it won't get rockin till Cass shows up, lol! **

**Fox of the Nova: God Bless You! lol! i know, i was so very proud of what Cassidy said to Octavian. tear I'm so proud of her! She's going places! I love your reviews and I can't wait to see what you think of my new chapter!**

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Hey hey hey! Yup, I thought that it was time to reveal Cassidy's fiesty side...especially when it's directed towards Octavian! Lol! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Count Kendra: Your reviews are quite amusing! Idk if u've read the last few chapters...idk, i'll ask you at school! lol! I love your reviews man! Oh, I'm gonna Dance and Boogey All Night!**

**Stephania Bathoria: Awww! Thanx! I'm really really glad you like my story! I'm sorry it took me soooooooooo long to update, hehe! I'm sure i'll have ch 28 up next week...maybe, lol! Keep up reviewing! ;)**

**The Dragon Sorceress: I know...i love Octavian...and yet...i hate him...lol! Thnx for your review! I'm glad that my story captured your interest!**

**Lady Kathrin: tsks Where do i begin with you? You stole my butt! (inside if any of u readers r wonderin :)! I love your reviews, but darlin...i kno that Drac's hott!...hehe...i've seen him...but i kno someone even hotter...GERARD! MMM MMM MMM! Quote: I felt it! lol! Anyhoo, i hope you like this chapter...it was all for you ya kno? j/k! let me kno what u think and what we did this weekend...we should do more often! Wink Wink Luv Ya Lots!**

**Lucky: Thank you so so much for your review! I'm so proud of lil Cassidy for standing up to gay ole Octavian! lol!**

**Vanity Is My Name: Hey hey hey! I'm glad you liked my last chapter hehe! Let me kno what you think of this one! Sorry it took so long to update! I'm thinkin just a few more chapters and it will be over...unless i do a sequal, hehe! **

**Gem: Oh, my fav reviewer, hehe! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! This chapter didn't have much goin on but the next will be much better when Cass gets to the Ball...interesting things shall happen! hehe! Omg! If i saw Octavian in my bed i'd be like, "I need a clean change of sheets and some Octavian-Be-Gone Spray!" lol! So, when you get around to killing him, let me kno, lol! I'm glad you updated ur story as well! Keep up with it man! **

**TranslucentFlame: Yes, Cass is such a problem solver...but the dress did take awhile to get to perfection, hehe! Man, i kno! I would pass out if i found Octavian in my bed! Thanx for your review!**

**Punk Rock Princess: Thank you so much for your review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Fortune Zyne: Hey! I was actually thinking about having Octavian trying to rape Cass...who knows...maybe i'll still follow through with it! Thanx for your review:)**

**Random Gal: I'm so sorry that ur Dad wouldn't let u near the computer! hugs But i have updated! u shall feel better now! lol! Thanx for your reviews! love ya!**

**Kynnyphph: Doesn't everybody wish to be Cassidy...hehe, i sure do! lol! thnx for your review:)**

**Countess Ranimara: Omgoodness! Thank you so much for your review! lol, i plan to let drac kick Octavian's ass very very soon:)**

**Remember: Hey! Omg i love ur story and i'm so glad that your reading mine! hehe! i loved your review! it was awesome! Actually thats what inspired me to write this chapter, lol! i got your review and i was like...well...i'm goin to update! lol, ihope this chapter was ok, becuase nothin much really happend but the next chapter will be much better! Your review brought a big smile to my face..you have no idea, hehe! Let me kno what you think of this chapter! **

**Almost-Lost-Hope6: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like it! Let me know what you think of this chapter:)**

**SUNSHINE: Hey! I did like ur idea about long lost relatives! I was going to have like a brother of Cassidy's show up in the sequal if i make one! Keep sending ur ideas! i would love to hear them! Thanx so much for youR fantastic review!**

**MusikVibe: Hey! Thank you for the review! I kno its taken me really long to update but most likely i'll have the next chapter up next week! Thanx again:)**

**THANX SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! YOU MAY NOT KNO THIS, BUT YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY AND KEEP ME WRITING! sorry again for the long wait hehe! Review:)**


	29. This Is My Night

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

When Thomas ran back into the room, I was undeniably distraught and nervous, wringing my fingers furiously and pacing the floor. When he opened the box, I went insane. Inside, was a white silk dress with French lace and beads lining the seams. He smiled at my most likely gaping face.

He pulled the dress out and I covered my mouth, perfectly stunned. It was strapless and quite elegant, like a wedding dress almost. "Thomas…" I happened to mutter as my eyes traveled over the dress. The corset was almost a foggy white that concealed delicate designs of glitter. The top obviously hugged the waist fiercely, but the skirt immediately strayed out right where the waist ended. I opened and closed my mouth, probably looking like a fish.

Thomas laughed and held it up to me, looking me over intensely. "This will definitely do." He said with a proud smile. "Where…how…?" I stuttered stupidly. "It was my mother's wedding dress. It's the only thing I have left of her and I would be pleased if you were the one to wear it." He said sincerely. I widened my eyes, excited and scared at the same time. After a dead silence, I jumped into Thomas's arms and cried happily. He laughed heartily and wrapped his arms around me. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? It's gorgeous! It's stunning! And…I can't wear it!" I yelled stubbornly. His smile faded. "What?" He asked disbelievingly. "I can't go to the Ball! I can't, I won't." I said, crossing my arms. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. "You can and you will."

THOMAS'S POINT OF VIEW:

I stood outside the bathroom door, tapping my foot impatiently. What on Earth is taking so long? "Cass? You finished yet?" I asked exasperatingly. I heard a frustrated sigh then her stubborn reply, "Thomas, I just got out of the bathtub." She just got out of the…? My gosh, women were slow. I tried to push away the thoughts of my petite Cassidy with no clothing. Her long legs glimmering with water and her long luscious curls descending down her bare back and…anyways, she's taking too long.

"Er…Thomas?" I heard her call unsurely from the other side. "What is it?" I asked, almost concerned. "Well, I…uh…have never worn a corset before…do you think you could…you know, perhaps…help me?" I almost laughed at her request, but cautiously walked through the door. My eyes were not ready for the angelic sight before me. The dress was beautiful. Her creamy white skin matched with the white silk of the dress made her glow. Her long brown curls lied gracefully along her back. She had an embarrassed look on her face and she had her arms behind her back, holding the dress up.

"So…can you help me?" She asked, looking me up down strangely. I realized that I was just looking at her, maybe even drooling. I merely nodded my head and strolled up behind her. She cautiously let go of the corset's strings and I took them into my hands. As I worked the laces, I couldn't help but inhale the scent radiating from her skin. All of a sudden, she yelped. "Ah! Tight! Too tight!" She breathed out hoarsely. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I shrieked as I loosened the layer I had just pulled.

"Th-thank you…ow…" Cassidy muttered breathlessly. I pursed my lips guiltily as I finished the last row. I gently turned her around and feasted my eyes upon her once more. "Stunning. Perfectly beautiful, Cass." I breathed. She blushed and looked down at the dress. "I love it. And thank you." She said gratefully. "Anything for you, Cass. Now, you best be going."

I began to usher her to the door. She spoke a few words in protest and dug her heals into the floor to stop me. "Thomas! I can't go just yet!" She exclaimed. "Why?" I asked, shrugging. "Well, first of all, I'm not wearing any shoes. Second, I'm not wearing any make up and third: I need some jewelry." She said shyly, almost afraid to ask anymore of me. "Oh…yes, well, that _is_ a bit of a problem now, isn't it?" I said smiling slightly. She let out a small laugh. "Shoes and jewelry, I can provide you with, but make up…you're on your own there." I stated. She smiled and said, "Deal."

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Thomas…they're gorgeous." I said, gazing over the box of diamonds. A diamond necklace, a pair of diamond earring, a diamond bracelet, and a beautiful diamond tiara all glittered up at me. He sat the box down and handed me the pair of white satin shoes that went with the dress. "Thank you. Hey, what should I do with my hair?" I asked timidly. He thought a moment, then took the tiara from the box and just sat it atop of my head. He then ran his fingers gently through my hair and brought them over my shoulders.

"There. Leave it down. You look beautiful." He said softly. The left side of my lips quirked slightly at the compliment and I gave him a small peck on the cheek. I then placed the jewelry in all their correct places. I turned to Thomas and gave him a little spin. He smiled and looked me over, then got a look of realization on his face and slapped his head. "I almost forgot!" He ran out of the room, leaving me completely perplexed. He seems to run from the room a lot.

A few minutes later, when I had just added the finishing touch to my make up, Thomas ran in with a white mask with pearls lined along the edge. "Where did you get that?" I asked astounded. "Well…it's, you know, one of the umm, brides'." He stuttered nervously. "What! I am not wearing Aleera's mask!" I screamed. "No, no, no! It's not hers! It's Verona's! I'm sure she wouldn't mind…much…" He said hopefully. I eyed him suspiciously a moment before taking the mask from him and placing it on my face.

"You're ready. Come" He said slowly. My nerves were sent on edge. I was ready. I'm going to All Hollow's Eve Masquerade Ball. Good God. Thomas took my hand and led me out of the room. We walked down the halls together and heard the music from the ballroom. As the music got louder, my heartbeat sped up faster. I will not get away so easily with this. What would Dracula do? Or worse yet…the Brides? I'm wearing Verona's bloody mask! I gulped when we reached the doors. "Dear God, Thomas. Please go with me." I pleaded silently, never tearing my eyes away from the door.

"This is your night, Cass. Not mine. Now go have fun." He said encouragingly. I nodded slowly and stumbled to the door when he gave my backside a small push. This is my night. Just one night and it is mine. I breathed in deeply and raised a shaking hand to the doorknob. This is it. I pushed open the doors and gasped.

**Hey sorry i didn't thank every one personally! i was really in a hurry but thank you all so much for your reviews! Thank You: Lady Kathrin (luv ya), Jounouchi Katsuya, Riah Riddle, Remember, Vanity is my Name, Gem (luv ya), TranslucentFlame, Eth, Lucky, Fox of the Nova, Fortune Zyne, and last but not least Ethalas Tuath'an! Thank you all so much! You guys rock! **


	30. Masquerade!

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Gold. Color. People. Thousands of people. My mouth dropped and became one with the floor as I stood at the top of the grand staircase. New Hungarian tapestries hung from the walls and the demonic statues were dusted in gold. My eyes widened in every detail they drank up.

So many people in golds, blacks, and dark purples danced about the floor, making their own dance to what the orchestra played. The music was haunting, graceful and fluid it was. Some acrobats blew fire and some flipped back and forth on swings in the air.It was beautiful. The only thing that was remotely disturbing was the cold. The ballroom was filled to the brim with the undead…and I felt unwelcome. I can't do this. I saw quite a few pairs of golden male eyes peering up at me through their masks and I began to shake. No…I can't do this.

I slowly backed up to the large doors I had entered through, not daring to turn my back on the scene before me. I put my hand behind my back and felt the doorknob. I closed my fingers around and it turned it ever so slightly to the left and gently pushed it. The door only opened a creak when I heard a voice behind it.

"Cass, get your butt down there!" I heard Thomas hiss. I gasped, but didn't turn to face him. "Why are you still there?" I muttered under my breath. "I had a feeling you'd try to make a break for it. Now go." Thomas gave me a push and softly closed the doors behind me. I groaned inwardly and glanced back out to the crowd. The orchestra began a new song and a woman, tall, dark, and hidden under a mysterious veil began to sing a wordless song to it. I closed my eyes and just listened a moment. Music. I have never heard music…well, at least not like this.

I cautiously came to the first step and shakily descended one at a time. I had to pause halfway down for my heart was beating like a drum. I felt like my chest was doing all it could to make sure my heart stayed put. Why am I so nervous? I know…I'm afraid Dracula will get mad and I'm afraid the Brides will see me and…I'm dancing…Why am I dancing? I looked up to see a man with a black mask over his handsome rigid face. His cloak was fixed neatly over one shoulder and his full lips were glued into a smirk.

I was so busy thinking about my fears for coming, I didn't even notice this man pull me into the dance. But I noticed now and I wasn't happy. The man chuckled a bit when he noticed my accusing scowl. "You seem distraught, my dear." He said huskily. I scoffed and replied; "I don't recall asking for a dance with you, Octavian." He threw his head back and laughed at that. I turned away disgusted.

His arms around my waist felt tighter and more possessive than they were before. He lowered his head near my ear and breathed, "I wouldn't have needed to, my lovely Cassidy." He lowered his lips to my bare neck and trailed them teasingly over my shoulder and collarbone. I backed away from him in disgust and he smiled a bit. "Darling, Cassidy…where are you going to?" He asked tauntingly as I backed away from him slowly.

A pair of dancers twirled by me and I took the chance to duck and make my way _away_ from Octavian behind dancers. I sighed as I reached the refreshment table. I looked across the crowd, making sure that Octavian wasn't pursuing me. He wasn't. Good. I turned to the table and grimaced. A punch bowl of blood. I'm not so thirsty anymore. I turned away as a group of women came to the table and began to pour themselves glasses of blood. I leaned up against a pillar nearby and sighed.

The women began to gossip excitedly and pointed to the crowd every once in awhile and giggled. I couldn't help but inch my head nearer so I could make out what they were saying. "Look at him. Oh, he's so handsome." The redheaded beauty said. Just whom were they talking about. The blond one spoke up and said, "Mm hmm, Dracula is looking _very_ good this year, wouldn't you say Patricia?" Patricia smirked and stared off into the dancers. I followed her gaze and narrowed my eyes to see well. My breath caught in my throat.

There he was. My vampire. He was talking with a few gentlemen, but seemed quite distracted and uninterested. I took the time to notice his attire. Black as night his suit was. I expected nothing else. The inside of his cape was gold and so was his mask. His hair was up in its usual elegant ponytail only the clip was gold instead of silver. Gosh, he looks gorgeous. "He would take me." Patricia declared suddenly. I turned to her and frowned as her friends giggled restlessly. "Patricia!" The blond one cried with a smile. She turned to them with a secretive quirk at the corner of her lips.

"Why wouldn't he? He has before." She announced proudly. The girls gasped happily. "Really?" "Oh, no Patricia, you lie!" They cried together. "Oh no…125 years ago in Paris…we met on a hunt. I'll tell you something, ladies…he was wonderful." Patricia said, her eyes reliving the memory. I narrowed my eyes at her as a rush of jealousy flooded my senses. I wanted to grab her cup of blood and dump it down her overexposed cleavage.

I inwardly scowled at them as they passed me by. I slumped up against the pillar, trying to cool myself down. Of course Dracula has had other women in his bed. I mean…he's Dracula. This I know, but I still felt like he was…mine. I light tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to see a handsome young man with short brown hair and an adorable smile.

"Forgive me, miss, but your beauty entranced me the moment you walked through that door. I don't recall ever seeing you at the Masque." He said politely. I smiled and introduced myself. "I'm Cassidy…I-uh…just moved to Budapest and received an invitation to the Masque." He looked at me a moment before smiling and kissing my hand. "I'm Drake. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Cassidy" He said lowly. I shivered slightly at the way he said my name.

A new song began and Drake looked up and out to the dance floor. "Would you mind terribly if I asked for this one dance?" He asked with a smile. "Not at all." I said, returning the smile. He led me out to the dance floor and gently placed his arms around my waist. Yes I didn't know the steps and yes, I was nervous…but hey, that's ok. He gently led me into the dance and I almost gasped at the way I felt like I was floating. He chuckled slightly at my expression and gave me a small twirl.

As the dance continued, I couldn't help but feel some eyes on me. Well, Drake is looking at me, but no…that's not it. A penetrating gaze was upon me and it was driving me insane. I turned my head every which way as Drake spun me about the floor, searching for those eyes. Where are those eyes? That's when the music stopped and Drake bowed to me, but I wasn't paying attention.

Dracula was on the other side of the room, gazing at me. I stood still as the music began again and the dancers joined in. I gaped as I saw a flicker of recognition pass his eyes. He frowned and tilted his head as I began to slowly back up. I turned suddenly and took off into the crowd. I came back to the pillar I was at before and hid behind it. I breathed deeply and clutched my chest. I can't do this. I can't do this.

"I knew I could feel you, my love…" I inhaled sharply as I felt an arm snake around my waist and draw me nearer to them. I felt icy kisses being trailed up my neck and against the corner of my mouth. Dracula leaned against my cheek and breathed seductively against my lips, "I can always feel you."

**Lady Kathrin: lol! thnx for ur review! yes, i knew what came out may 3 and i already have it now, so hehe! Tell me what u think of the ball! happy birhtday...you LOSER, lol (inside) Love ya!**

**Fox of the Nova: Yes, i would definitely say that Cass is the bell of the ball. Sorry there wasn't any of the brides here but they will absolutely make an appearance in the next chapter...grins..and they won't be happy! thnx for ur review! let me kno what u think of this chapter! **

**Riah Riddle: Thank you so much for your review! Not much Dracula in this one but as u can tell, there will be mostly just him and cass in the next chapter! review:)**

**Fortune Zyne: lol! Likewise!**

**Angel of Beauty: Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Eth: Thanks a whole bunch for your review! Oh, yes Dracula recognizes her, but not at first! He can certainly feel her presence tho! lol, let me kno what you think! **

**Lucky: YAY! I updated! Do a lil dance...read a lil fic...get down tonight! woo hoo!**

**TranslucentFlame: Here's the new chapter! I hope it's not killing you anymore:)**

**Remember: Hey you writing genius! I'm so sorry i haven't been reviewing your story! I've been reading it, i just haven't been reviewing! (gets on knees) Don't spear me! lol, i liked Cassandra's character and i still love Dracula's possessive side over Elizabeth...or Aunt Lizzy, hehe! Yes, i know drac's gorgeous...mmm hmm...he's going places. I hope the suspense isn't killing you anymore! lol! Sorry there wasn't too much of drac/cass in this one but the next chapter will most likely just be them! Review!**

**Vanity is My Name: Yes, i do feel a bit sorry for Thomas too...i'm sure he'll find love one day...Thanx for your terrific review:)**

**Gem: Hey! My favorite reviewer! I hope you like this chapter! I was hoping there'd be more Dracula, but u can tell he's definitely gonna be in the next chapter...WOO HOO! Yes, it would be awesome to get all dressed up and go to a Ball...especially with Drac...drools well...anywho! I love ur story and i can't wait to see what happens next...in fact...i might just have to write your new chapter myself lol! Tell me howu liked Octavian and Cass's lil escapade, lol! Love ya man!**

**Almost-Lost-Hope6: Ha! Thomas as the fairy godmother! that cracked me up! i loved your review! let me kno about your thoughts in this chapter! **

**Punk Rock Prinsses: Thanks:)**

**Sorry about the wait! More Drac in next chapter i promise! Love, Countess Alana! Review!**


	31. Denying Jealousy

DRACULA'S POINT OF VIEW:

She was here. My darling, beautiful Cassidy was here in my arms. I knew I could feel her. I knew I could feel her heartbeat. That heart of hers was what I had grown to cherish. I must admit I was surprised that she actually came. Surprising as it was, the dress she was wearing was even more to my eyes. An angel. She was more luring than ever. I wanted more than anything to lead her back to my chamber and forget this meaninglessBall.

"Vladislaus…" I heard her breathe. My lips curved upward and I brought her closer to my chest, inhaling her scent desperately. I trailed my hand down her side and caressed her curvaceous hip. She gasped in pleasure and leaned against me. I lowered my lips to her neck once more to taste the sweetness of her tender skin. "You came…" I whispered into her hair.

She said nothing as I trailed my lips down her exposed shoulder. I savored the taste of her creamy white skin between my lips, only imagining what her blood would taste like. I confess I'm almost happy at the fact that she came to the Ball. They could be quite dull at times. Seeing the same faces and talking about the same old things gets tiring after a century or two. She would definitely make this time worthwhile.

I closed my eyes and gripped her hips, spinning her around to face me. She let out a shuddering breath as I pulled her chest up to my own, her perfect breasts heaving with her every breath. I gently touched her thigh and slowly, sensuously dragged my hand up her hip, onto her waist, over her chest, and between her breasts. I reached her neck and raised my eyes to watch her expression. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing in anticipation.

I grinned at the power I held over this beautiful creature. I tenderly brushed her cheek and reached the top edge of her mask. I slowly pulled it down her face and let it drop to the floor. Her eyelids fluttered open and she parted her lips in surprise. I did the same with my mask and lowered my head to hers, crushing my lips onto hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I growled and walked forward, pushing her up against the wall. She gasped into my lips before I parted her lips with my tongue. My hands wandered over her precious body and her little hands rubbed my chest desperately. I had to have her. I had to get her out of here so I could take her. I grasped her hand and tried to pull myself away from those lips. She let out a shaky breath when I pulled away and I smirked.

"Come." I said seductively. She went to come with me without hesitation, but her eyes got a sudden look. A look of sudden realization. I frowned as she pulled her hand away from mine and crossed her arms. I tilted my head in confusion. "Who is Patricia?"

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

He stared at me in disbelief. I began to tap my foot impatiently. Is he not going to answer me? He continued to stare at me, a surprised smile appearing on his face. "Well?" I asked finally. "Well, what?" he asked with a slight smirk. I narrowed my eyes and said, "Don't tell me you don't remember her, because she certainly _remembers_ you!"

He averted his eyes from mine and let them fix on something or _someone _else in the crowd. I turned around with a frustrated sigh and landed my eyes on that _someone_ he was staring at. Patricia. Red heat flooded my cheeks and my fists clenched as I heard him say amusedly, "Does she now?"

I almost smacked him. "Yes! She remembers you! Almost a little _too_ much! So much that I can almost _feel_ the last impression she had of you those wonderful 125 years ago!" I was breathing frantically by now. He was just about as stunned as I was at my sudden outburst, but it needed to be said. "There is no need to shout, my darling." He said smoothly. "I'm not shouting!" I shouted furiously. He merely chuckled and took a few sensual steps toward me. I mustn't let my guard down. I kept my chin up and threw him a defiant look before turning my back to him.

I soon felt his presence right behind him and I could feel the cold radiating from hims body. His arms reached up and grasped my shoulders, rubbing them gently. I pursed my lips so I wouldn't moan in ecstasy. "Am I detecting a bit of…_jealousy_ from your beautiful mouth, Cassidy?" He asked slyly. I was about to face him and give him a few words off my mind, but he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, preventing me from moving at all.

"Jealous?" I hissed impatiently as he brushed his lips against the sensitive spot behind my ear. "Come now, my love. Don't deny it." He persisted against my hair. I gave an outraged laugh and said, "What are talking about denying? I'm not denying anything!" His arms tightened a bit around my waist and then came his cool reply, "Another denial." My mouth dropped open in shock. "Wha…"

Before I could protest or say anything for that matter, I was spun around with ferocity and being kissed hardly on the lips. My eyes were wide as Dracula kissed me and I could do nothing but stand there. He pulled away suddenly, leaving me breathless, and grabbed my hand. "Let us dance." I gaped at him as if he were crazy. "You just can't end this conversation by seducing me into dancing with you, Count!" I insisted, jabbing my finger into his chest.

"Why not?" He asked with a small smile. I was about to answer when I just happened to look over his shoulder. My eyes widened and my heartbeat sped up as I saw Marishka and Verona gliding over to the punch bowl. Oh no! They cannot see me! They mustn't! Ithen flashed Dracula a quick smile before saying hurriedly, "You are absolutely right! Let's dance!"

**Lady Kathrin: Wow...that was like...the LONGEST review from you ever! i'm so happy! (inside) Audrey: Can you feel the power? Katie: Oh...i can feel it! lol, ha! such a great movie! I'm so so glad that u liked my last chapter so much! i hope u like this one as well! there is EXTRA Cass/Drac moments in here wouldn't u say? hehe! You are absolutely welcome for ur birthday gifts and i'm glad u liked them! lol, did u ever catch up with Gerard? lol! let me know what u think of this chapter dude! love ya:)**

**Fortune Zyne: Thomas wants Cass to be happy and he knos that she's always wanted to go. He really has no reason to go and i'm sure he needs to stay behind just in case something happens in the castle...lol, that was a bit of foreshadowing, hehe! thnx for the review! hope u like this chapter!**

**Riah Riddle: Thank you so much for your review! i'm glad Cassidy got the guts to go to the Masque as well! ;)**

**Fox Of The Nova: Lol, u can dance with Drake all u want darlin! lol! I guess the brides just have a small part in this chapter but since i'm ending the story soon, they will make a rather interesting appearance when Cass/Drac and 2 other special ppl r in a lil mess. lol, there's ur tip for something comin up in the story! I'm so so glad u liked my last chapter! My day was fine! Thnx for asking in ur review lol! so u take ballroom dancing lessons or were u just kidding? lol, idk! hope u like this chapter:)**

**Angel of Beauty: Hey thnx for reviewing and i hope u enjoyed my lil reviews for ur story lol!**

**Remember: Lol! Don't die just because drac came lol! u gotta stay alive so u can dance with him! hehe! Well...I LOVE YOU TOO! And i love ur story as well hehe! I'm sure this will just be an interesting night for Cass...cuz i have some "interesting" things happening in the next chapter...and then i think within another chapter or so the story will end...but i MIGHT make a sequal! don't wry! hehe! hey, do u have msn? if u do, add me: that way we can talk about the stories and get some ideas! love ya bunches:)**

**Joker(A ): Thank you so so much for your review! i'm glad you like my story:)**

**Haunting Whispers: Hey, your welcome! i'm glad u like my story! I loved ur review and i love ur name! Sweetness:)**

**Gem: Hey man! I'm glad u liked my last chapter! I'm always waiting (im)patiently for your reviews!...and your story! hehe! i love ya man! heh! Octavian is such a stupid...gaywad... lol! i should have someone call him that in the story...hehe! nvm! anyhoo! hey, talkin about bringin my story to an end and startin a sequal, do u have msn? cuz, if u do, u and i need to talk and i hope to get some ideas from u! i want to give u my ideas for the ending! addy: add me or email me cuz we gotta get together about the ending! hope u like this chapter and i hope u update soon:)**

**Vanity Is My Name: YOU'RE WELCOME! YOU'RE WELCOME! YOU'RE WELCOME! lol! Drake was just...there...lol, i doubt we'll see much of him anymore! lol! who cares about Octavian when u could have Drac...who cares bout Octavian anyways! hehe! loved ur review:)**

**Count Kendra: Hehe, ur absolutely welcome for helping u in ur lil spat with Britt! thats what friends are for! ;) Glad you like my stories! it means a lot! hope u like this chapter:) p.s. Call me! **

**Almost-Lost-Hope6: Drop dead sexy Masque...LETS GO! lol! loved ur review! i'm so glad u like my story! let me kno what u thought of this chapter:)**

**Ethalas Tuath'an: idk... i think it'd be kinda cool if someone could feel me...then again...when i think about it...it would be creepy...but ina GOOD way, hehe! glad u liked that chapter! hope u like this one as well and thnx for the awesome review:)**

**JasmineSignet: Hey! I'm glad u like my story so much! It means a lot and i loved ur review:)**

**Dreamin of You: I'm continuing! Let me kno what u think of this chapter:)**

**Thanx for all the awesome reviews! You guys rock! Sorry for the long wait! Just a reminder, this story will be ending soon! Like maybe within 2 or 3 more chapters, i'm not sure, but it will end soon! If you guys think i should do sequal, let me know, and i would be happy too! I 've already got some ideas for it as well! As u can tell, i gave my address to some ppl, if u guys ever want to email me or talk on MSN, that'd be great! I'd love to hear some ideas or any thoughts u guys have! **

**Love,**

**Countess Alana**


	32. What I Want

OCTAVIAN'S POINT OF VIEW:

I gazed at my nails, perfectly bored. My two friends were observing all the young ladies that were walking by and I had no wish to take part in it. "Charming." "Lovely." "Look at the size of those…" I sighed and faced the two gentlemen behind me. "Would you two kindly shut _up_?" I hissed exasperatingly. My good friend Arthur, Baron of, well, was once Baron of Brasov, laughed mockingly and slapped me on the back. "Now, Octavian! What has your mood so glum?"he asked with a smirk. His brown eyes twinkled down at me from beneath his black mask.

"But, seriously…look at the size of those…" "Henry!" I growled impatiently. Henry tore his soulless black eyes away from the ever so taunting ladies that were passing by and turned to me, surprised. "Did you see the size of those…?" Henry began, but Arthur soon interrupted him. "7 Hells! Who is that woman?" Henry and I spun around to see whom Arthur was talking about and I soon grinned when I recognized whom it was.

Cassidy. Her smile was wide and genuine as she danced in that lucky bastard's arms. A grim look crossed my face as Dracula lowered his lips down Cassidy's swan neck. The moan of pleasure I heard from her pink lips with my experienced ears did not ease my anger. "How does he do it?" Henry asked in wonder. I noticed the two of them had not pried their eyes away from my Cassidy, in fact, I found I could not as well.

"What a marvelous creature, she is." Arthur stated dreamily. "I agree. Look at the size of those…" I grabbed Henry's collar before he could finish and jerked him up to me so he was mere inches from my face. "You'd do well to not finish that observation of yours, Sir Henry." I breathed harshly. He nodded frantically in agreement as I sat him firmly back down. "Alright, alright! Don't get so sore!" He chimed.

"I'd say Octavian's got a thing for the little angel." Arthur declared proudly. He laughed heartily when I threw him a death glare. Henry began to laugh with him and I watched as their faces gradually turned red and their laughs turned into muffled gasps. "Well, Octavian! I'd say she's a better snatch than that last nightmare, Veronica!" Henry sputtered between laughs.

I hissed angrily. How dare he bring up Veronica! Veronica was my life! I met Veronica Towaway in Rome before I became a vampire. She was a pretty little thing with long blond hair, crystal blue eyes, full pouting lips, birthing hips, and quite an ample bosom. I closed my eyes, remembering the nights we spent making love, whispering of the life we wanted to share. I proposed to her. I gave her a ring made of pure gold and even added her to my will.

That's when I found out what she was. A murderer. She killed me. She stabbed me with my own sword the night of our honeymoon. How stupid I was to put her on my will. She took everything. Everything I had ever owned! I could almost remember the sickingly sweet words she had spoken to me after she had run me through: "Sorry, my dear, but your love could never have been enough for me."

That's when Arthur found me. He told me there was a better world out there that wouldn't end in betrayal and pain. And I wanted it! God, I had wanted it! He turned me into a creature. A creature of the night that drained the lives of people to give them their power. The change had been made…and it felt good.

I was snapped back to reality when Henry suddenly snorted with laughter. "Perhaps you should kill _her_ before you make any serious arrangements!" Henry managed to spit out. Arthur grabbed onto him and they leaned into each other, hissing with more laughter. Anger slowly took over my senses as their pathetic idea of humor continued.

"Yes! Don't go putting her on your will now, Octavian…or what's left of it!" Arthur muttered. That was it! I rushed at them, pushing my arms out, and connectingmy hands to their chests. They flew back and hitthe wall with a loud thud and slid to the floor. "What do you find so amusing? The fact that I can't have that "little angel" back there or how my heart was ripped from my chest?" I shouted furiously. They studied me a moment or two before throwing their heads back and laughing some more.

My lips twitched with anger and I clenched my fists at my side to stop myself from killing them right now. "Neither, but what makes you think you cannot have that girl?" Arthur said with a snort, gesturing to little Cassidy. I frowned slightly. What _did_ make me think I could not have her?

"You've always managed to obtain what you want, why stop now!" Henry declared. He's right. They are both absolutely right. I always get what I want…and I want Cassidy. I nodded slowly as a menacing grin broke upon my face. Cassidy would be mine. I will have her and she will enjoy it. I could bestow such pleasure upon her that she would beg me to torture her more!

I watched hungrily as Dracula kissed her hand and quietly excused himself for a moment. Perfect. Now was my moment to get Cassidy alone somewhere. I started into the crowd of dancers, practically feeling Cassidy squirming beneath me. My vision of her was suddenly blocked and I noticed Verona and Marishka standing in front of me. I groaned inwardly, but managed a tight smile and strict bow.

"Good evening, maladies." I purred generously as I kissed both of their small hands. "Good evening, Sir Octavian. How are you managing the Ball?" Verona asked, looping her arm through mine. Marishka grinned and did the same, the both of them leading me away from my destination. "Would you perhaps like to join us for a dance?" Marishka inquired seductively, running a hand down her hip suggestively.

My Devil, these woman will do anything to get in _anyone's_ coffin. They began to advance on me, licking their red lips and purring. I almost rolled my eyes at this. If only Dracula knew what his Brides were always after…well, come to think about it, he probably doesn't care. I scanned the girls' bodies helplessly. How could any sane mansay no? I was about to grab them and lead them to where I resided, ravage them until they could take no more, then quickly send them on their way. But when I saw Cassidy sweep gracefully by me, heading towards the exit, I eagerly pushed those thoughts away.

Marishka's hands paused upon her body and her and Verona's eyes narrowed and followed Cassidy's form as she made her way to leave the ballroom. "Who is that?" Marishka asked stepping forward slightly. "I don't know. I do not recall seeing her at the Masque before." Verona replied, her lips pursing in thought. "Wait, Verona dear…isn't that your old mask that girl is wearing upon her face?" Marishka asked, greatly interested in Cassidy's retreating form.

As Marishka and Verona deciphered between themselves, hoping tocome to a conclusion of Cassidy's "mysterious" appearance, I slowly slipped away and followed Cassidy out the large doors. I stealthily kept my distance from her as she made her way down the hall. I smiled to myself. She will be mine.

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I eagerly left the ball, speed walking up the steps and practically running down the halls to tell Thomas of my little adventure. Oh! Dancing with the Count had been marvelous! I could still feel his icy hands running along my hips and his cold tongue trailing down my neck. Those small gestures could make me forget about Patricia...or sniveling little whore, as Dracula liked to call her. He instructed me to leave the Ball and wait in his chamber, for he would be up soon. I felt giddy at the thought.

As I made my way down the deserted hallways, I couldn't help but feel that someone was following me. I kept glancing over my shoulder, expecting to see someone behind me. Perhaps Thomas, but no! This presence felt cold. I turned back to where I was heading, speeding my walk up just a bit. My heart began to quicken as my footsteps began to echo harsher footfalls, like somebody was trying to catch up with me.

I broke into a run when I heard raspy breaths behind me. I glanced behind me again, but no one was there. I turned the corner and nearly cried out when I saw I had come to a dead end. The footsteps came closer and slowed. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself. The footsteps were so close and it was so dark! I felt it!

I felt that someone was right in front of me. Who was it? I shivered and immediately stopped breathing when I felt cold, raspy breaths tickling my neck. I stiffened when an icy finger trailed down my shoulder and down my back, just stopping where my hips curved.

"Cassidy…" the voice whispered and I whipped around to see Octavian grinning down at me. I barely suppressed my scream as I backed up against the wall, feeling the harshly carved bricks that had been paved with my trembling hands. Octavian took a few steps closer to me, blocking my way to the exit of this ungrateful dead-end.

**Forgive me for not replying modestly to your awesome reviews, but do kno that they are GREATLY appreciated!**

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Kathrin- **hope you catch up with Gerard! luv ya!

**Ivory Core-** totally awesome that you take ballroom dancing lessons! teach me!

**Diner123-** thnx for all the help and i enjoy our lil adventures with Erik! speaking of Erik, where'd he go! Over the falls! lets go!

**Remember- **i love u! ur reviews r sooooooo awesome...i'm just so flattered! thnx a bunch for ur awesome support!

**Jasmine Signet- **it is no problem mentioning u at all! thnx!

**Joker- **i would love to write a book! lol, want to be my publisher? hehe

**Shero-**thank u!

**Almost-Lost-Hope6-** of course ur invited to the Masque! here's ur invitation! R.S.V.P.

**Velfin-** thank u so much!

**Fortune Zyne-** thomas won't ruin anything

**AnotherBlastedRomantic-** thank u! i'm glad u like how i portray the brides and their ever so sexy husband, DRACULA!

**Musik Vibe-** thank u so much! hope u like this chapter! YAY!

**Gem-** thnx for updatin ur story! lol, maybe cassidy will call octavian a gaywad! hehe! luv ya! thnx for all the help!

**Ethalas Tuath'an- **the brides! dun dun dun! there keepin a sharp eye out for that mysterious girl!

**Vampygirl-** thnx:)

**thank u all so much for the great reviews! let me kno what u think of this chapter! just what does octavian have planned! (grins evilly) you'll see:)**


	33. Dracula's Demise

**This chapter goes out to Nadine! Thnx for all the help! luv ya:)**

OCTAVIAN'S POINT OF VIEW:

She trembled with fear, which I would have hoped to be anticipation, and backed herself into the wall. Her beautiful green eyes darted nervously from side to side, probably hoping to find a way to get past me. I grinned and took another step towards her shaking form. My need, my _want_ for her intensified as she pushed herself even more against the wall. She had no idea what an arousing position she was in.

"Octavian…please…" She breathed frantically as I leaned my head against her creamy white shoulder. I smiled into her hair, detecting the slightest scent of lavender, and hissed with pleasure. "Please what, my child?" I asked almost hopefully, brushing my lips against her soft earlobe.

She didn't answer and I finally tore myself away from her to gaze at her radiant face, which was now contorted in fear. "My dearest Cassidy…you left without a dance…" I said with a mock pout. She lowered her gaze to the floor and muttered softly, "Wasn't the first one enough…?" I chuckled softly and I could feel her tense.

Taking her by surprise, I pressed my aching body firmly against her and she gasped. I watched her lips part in shock and I took my chance and closed my eyes to lean in for a kiss from her sweet tasting lips. My lips met cold stone and I snapped my eyes open to see my lips touching the wall. I pulled away with a disgusted sneer and she turned her head away and closed her eyes.

I hissed angrily and grabbed her wrist. She cried out and looked to floor and I twisted her delicate arm to an angle that wouldn't be very comfortable. She grimaced in pain but did not meet my blazing eyes. I gripped her chin with my other hand and growled, "Look at me, Cassidy!" I felt a warm liquid run down my hand from her chin and realized she was crying.

My eyes softened a bit as she raised her eyes to look at me. I leaned down to kiss her and I gripped her chin harder when I felt her turn away. My lips met hers and I groaned with ecstasy. Forcing her mouth open with my tongue, I wrapped my arms tight around her waist when she struggled and tried to pull away.

I pulled back slightly and met her hard cold stare with a witty smirk. "I know, I don't wish to end this either, love, but I must do something before we can finish…" I said, lightly tracing her jaw, "…what we started." Her lips pursed and she whispered harshly, "You're disgusting."

I grinned crazily and brushed my lips against her ear as I replied, "Do stop with all the flatteries, my dear, I really must be off." She narrowed her eyes at me and looked me over nervously. I smiled and suggested with pretend enthusiasm, "Cassidy, my love, would you like to help me?"

Her lips trembled, but she answered clearly. "With what?" I grinned and grabbed the wrist she had been cradling and ignored her hiss of pain. "So glad you asked," I said with a smirk. I tugged her after me as I made my way out of the little dark corner we were in. "You get to help me prepare your lover's demise."

CASSIDY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I winced in pain as Octavian tugged me mercilessly out of the dark corner we were hiding in. I barely registered what was going on around me or where he was taking me. I followed behind him helplessly, trying to figure out what he had just said moments before.

He pulled at my swollen wrist he had twisted only moments ago as he tugged me sharply to the right. It only just became darker and colder as we traveled further down the dank corridors. I gasped in realization as my brain finally absorbed Octavian's bittersweet enthused words.

Demise. My_ lover's_ demise…Dracula's demise. He was going to kill my vampire? He couldn't! It's impossible. Dracula cannot die! Suddenly, Octavian stopped and I looked up at him perplexed and still dazed from what was happening. I parted my lips in shock when he suddenly pulled me to his chest and crushed his lips to mine.

I groaned in protest and pushed against his chest. His lips were unpleasantly cold upon mine and I shuddered. I could not help but imagine Dracula's lips upon my own. So soft and tender they were. Octavian pulled away and caressed my cheek and I surprised myself by not pulling away.

I saw Dracula in front of me. He was tenderly brushing his fingers against my cheek and I sighed, leaning desperately into his touch. He moaned and whispered, "Devil, Cassidy…I could not go another step without touching you…" I smiled and leaned against his chest. He stiffened but soon wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me to him. "Vladislaus…" I breathed.

That's when I was snapped back to reality. I was harshly pushed to the ground and I winced as I landed on my bruised wrist. "Vladislaus?" He cried angrily. I raised my glazed eyes up to see a furious Octavian glaring down at me. Oh God! I touched him! I let him touch me! I let my thoughts of Dracula take over his form.

I noticed something in Octavian's eyes change and my own eyes widened in terror. He was going to snap any minute! I pushed against the cold floor and stumbled to my feet, willing them to carry me away from Octavian. I rushed down the hall, breathing heavily and aching more with every step.

As I reached the end of the hall, two hands grabbed me painfully by the shoulders and I let out a scream of terror that was quickly cut off by Octavian's hand. I struggled hopelessly in his arms as he pinned me to the wall. Tears ran down my cheeks and spilled over the rim of the hand that was clamped over my mouth.

"Leaving so soon? Don't you wish to help me?" Octavian whispered harshly into my ear. I muttered incoherent pleas into his hand and he pretended to try and understand what I was saying. He frowned and leaned closer. "Forgive me, love, but I just can't understand a word you're saying!" He said unsympathetically. I closed my eyes and pushed harder at his chest with my clenched fists, which were now bloody from being thrown into the stony walls.

"Now, since you're just a bit too excited and can't seem to behave…" he began, but I kneed him in the groin before he could finish. He didn't make a move but his eyes closed a moment before opening them and setting them on mine, a satisfied grin on his face. "And you just can't seem to keep your hands off of me long enough to cooperate, I'll just have to…" he quickly snapped my head against the wall and I immediately fell into the welcoming darkness.

OCTAVIAN'S POINT OF VIEW:

Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into an unconscious heap into my arms. "…take matters into my own hands." I muttered to her still form. I took a moment to glance over the little angel in my arms before sliding my arm under her legs and lifting her up. Now…to the dungeons.

**Lady Kathrin: I kno...but...look at the size of those...grapes! can i have some? lol! ya! i put the "intensified" thingy in there for u lol! hope u enjoyed it! Now, katie, u kno i give u all those cliffhangers because i love u! hehe! Oh my gosh! gerard actually said those things to u? wow! U don't need to be on the end of ur seat to see what octopus does to cass cuz u practically read this whole stinkin chapter on msn! lol! review! luv ya!**

**Riah Riddle: Yes...Octavian will be in serious serious trouble...and will most likely get his ass kicked! but at least not until the next chapter! hehe! thnk u for the review!**

**Vampygirl: Sorry bout the cliffy lol! hope u liked this chapter!**

**Diner123: I sure hope ur butt is feelin better! i really kicked that sucker didn't i? lol! thnx so much for ur review! lol and guess what...i dedicated this chapter to u...and ur butt! lol! hey, if u read the very last sentence of this chapter...it is our quote! TO THE DUNGEONS! lol luv ya!**

**Ivory Core: Thank you so much! Ur definitely right about Octavian bein in deep shit...cuz hes in it! lol**

**Shero: Thank you so much! i hope drac comes soon too:)**

**Gem: Gemmy gemmy gem gems! lol! yes...indeed u kno what is goin to happen, but...DID U EXPECT THAT? lol jk! yes...drac better hurry up...i can see him now...flyin his lil wingies off to find cass.. lol! what a sight! thnx for updating on ur story and don't forget to review mine!...wink wink luv ya!**

**Almost-Lost-Hope6: lol! hey u showed up at the ball! glad u got the invitation! lol thnx for reviewing! u make my day!**

**Velfin: Thank you bunches:)**

**DraculaluvsAmy: Thank you and update soon:)**

**Joker: I cannot assure drac will come...but hey...u never kno! thnx for the review:)**

**Fortune Zyne: Very wise about the attempt rape...but we must to see if Octy ever gets around to it! ;) **

**Ethlena: Thank you so much! i'm glad u like the different povs! hope u liked this chapter!**

**Blondeheroine: Omg! First i have to say thank you so so much and i am really flattered! I'm glad that u approve of Cassidy's character, lol! I would absolutely love to discuss my story with you! It would be awesome for i am writing a sequal to this story! i would also love to write one with u as well:D I'm excited lol! I wanted to email u but i had some trouble finding ur address, but of course u know mine: Again, i thank you so much for your review and i eagerly await your next! i hope to hear from u soon:)**

**AnotherBlastedRomantic: lol, Octavian is what we call a dashing, charming...SNAKE! lol, he is very handsome and very charming..but he's just so...perverted, as u said! lol! i'm glad u brought up Thomas cuz he might be makin an appearance in the next chapter...along with drac...and perhaps his brides! lol i cracked up at ur Cinderella comparisons! thnx for the great reviews:D**

**Jasmine Signet: The sequal is definitely being put into the process, lol, so don't u wry! thnx for the awesome reviews! tear u r just so faithful:D**

**Ethalas Tuath'an: Octavian is a never give upper! lol drac will most definitely be makin an appearance in the next chapter...along with some other characters hehe! i guess u'll have to wait and find out! o the anticipation! lol! thnx for the reviews:D**

**Maddie: Don't wry! i will definitely make a sequal! omg! i loved ur review! it really brightened my day! i was absolutely flattered! yes, Octavian is just...there is no word for his gayness, lol and poor Thomas...what am i gonna do with him...i'll do somethin with drac tho! hehe! lol, i'm so so glad u liked how i wrote the ball! gosh i wish i could go to a Masque too!...u kno what...lets go together! we can go shoppin for the dresses and be the belles of the ball! sweet! can't wait for that...in our dreams lol! thank u again:D my lil faithful reviewer, you!**

**Forensic Photographer711: Omg! Thank You! I'm very excited that u read it ALL in one day! i'm glad that it caught ur attention! i hope this chapter rocked ur sox lol! thnx again:)**

**Thank you all my beloved readers! As you probly kno, this story is coming quickly to an end...BUT...my sequal will begin shortly after my last chapter! no worries! love ya all! Countess Alana**


	34. You'll Never Get Away With This

**Enjoy:)**

CASSIDY'S POV:

My world was black. I could not see a thing in the darkness, but my ears were picking up the all the slightest movements and sounds around me. I heard a steady dripping noise that echoed each time it hit its destination. I heard low raspy growls coming from my far right. I heard glass and metal clattering against wood and frantic breaths coming from whom I could only guess: Octavian.

My head pounded from where it met with the cold stone God knows how long ago. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and moaned as a wave of pain surged across my forehead. "Well, I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up, Cassidy," I heard Octavian muse from wherever he was.

I struggled to open my eyes and make out my surroundings. I dully gazed across the unfamiliar room, taking in all the strange torture devices, chains, and cages. All sources pointed that this was the dungeon. My eyes fell across Octavian across the room from me at a wooden table, holding up a sword and experimentally running his fingers over the blade.

The dull lights that illuminated from the old torches upon the walls did nothing to improve my headache and I leaned my head farther against the hard wood I lied upon. "You've been dozing for a good two hours, love. Do you feel any better?" Octavian asked without a hint of caring. I closed my eyes and pushed every nerve in my body to help me sit up. To my surprise I could only make it up only so far. The heavy sound of jingling metal met my ears and I turned slowly to see I was chained to a wooden table in the middle of the dungeon.

I widened my eyes and weakly tugged at the chains, hoping that they would somehow break. Octavian chuckled and appeared by my side almost immediately. He lowered himself so his face was mere inches from mine. "Do forgive your current state, dearest, but I did tell you I had to take more desperate measure if you would not cooperate," he explained.

I narrowed my eyes and spat, "What in the hell did you expect me to do? Waltz down here with you and fulfill your plan to its disgusting brim and be yours? I think not!" Octavian pursed his lips angrily and pushed away from me. "You know…we could have been happy together…you and me. I can give you everything, Cass. All you have to do is help me and we can leave this place," he offered harshly, turning to me suddenly.

I leaned as far as I could go up to him and whispered, "Never." His eyes narrowed in disbelief, but he regained his composure and slapped that dumb smirk back onto his face. "That is quite fine, my dear. I don't need help anyhow. I have everything under control and hopefully you will change your mind before I release my little friend over there," Octavian said, gesturing behind me with a hint of a smile.

I swallowed nervously as I heard a low growling sound from behind me. I maneuvered myself slowly to the side and turned my head to see a great beast within a rattled cage. My eyes drank in the sight with a mix of fear and sympathy. The beast was hairy, covered head to toe in fur and stood like a man. Its eyes blazed red into mine and its teeth beheld drool dripping over its curled lips.

"That's William Tully, love. Man by dawn, werewolf by night…forever. All a bit depressing, hmm?" Octavian asked, tilting his head carelessly at the beast in the cage. I caught the wolf's or William's eyes and couldn't help but stare. So much behind those golden eyes of his told me to not turn away. Not tearing my gaze away from his, I stuttered weakly, "How…how long has he…been here?" Octavian frowned and looked to the ceiling in thought.

He then shrugged and said, "I believe that would be a better question for your lover, _dear_, but knowing why we are down here in the first place…that won't work out too well, now will it?" I silently shook my head and whispered, "You'll never get away with this, Octavian. Dracula will kill you." He threw his head back and laughed at this. He then sauntered up to me and leaned in real close.

"Will he, Cass?" he asked, not convinced. "Correct." Both Octavian and me turned to see Dracula. Not a second passed when Octavian was suddenly thrown across the room and hit the wall with a dull crack. I sighed in relief as Dracula came to me and brushed my cheek, but his eyes were furious. "I thought I told you to wait in my chambers," he said lowly. I frowned and furrowed my brows in confusion, but Dracula suddenly turned around and met a blow from an oncoming Octavian with his arm.

That was it. Both Octavian and Dracula drew their swords and began a furious battle. I could only watch in silent horror as this scene unbelievingly unraveled before me. Suddenly, Dracula was slashed across the face with Octavian's talons and I gasped as they both turned into horrible bat-like creatures. The swords were long forgotten and I watched with my mouth open as Dracula threw Octavian across the room, hitting all sorts of things against the walls and on tables.

I noticed that Octavian was steadily getting angrier and that he was getting in more bloody blows than before. I grimaced as blood poured and began to splatter across the disheveled dungeon. Fearing for Dracula, I began to tug on my chains helplessly and glanced every once in awhile at the raging battle in front of me. I soon noticed that Dracula had Octavian against the wall by the neck and his beast-like form was breathing harshly. "So quick to fight a losing battle, Octavian?" Dracula asked tauntingly.

I didn't wait another second and pulled the chain harder than I could have pulled anything…but to no prevail. I turned back to the battle when I heard a disgusting crunch. Octavian had held Dracula's back up against him and brought his knee up. His knee connected with Dracula's backbone and let out a grotesque crunch and a loud howl from Dracula.

I covered my mouth in horror. At once Dracula ran at Octavian and crushed his head against the wall. Octavian hissed in pain and grabbed his head. I then noticed that I was indeed covering my mouth…with my hand…the hand that was chained. I turned quickly to the chain in wonder and barely contained my gasp of shock when I saw Thomas kneeling down beside the wooden table, keys in hand.

He gestured for me to be quiet as he worked at the other chains. I watched him in awe. I swear, he was sent from Heaven to help me. At last, my wrists and ankles were free and I stumbled off of the table gracelessly. "Are you alright?" Thomas asked as he tried to help me stand up straight, but I was trying to push him away so I could get to Dracula.

The wolf in the cage howled desperately and clawed at the bars of his cage, probably hoping to get in on the action. I snapped my head back to what was happening when I heard Octavian shriek with pain. His chest was covered with dozens of deep angry gashes. He slowly began to shrink back to his human size as he clutched at his wounds painfully. I cringed at the all the gore and could not help but shudder at the look of hunger and triumph in Dracula's eyes.

Thomas held onto my arm tightly and whispered, "Cass…please. We must go. It is not safe!" I shook my head and shrugged him off of me. "No…" I replied in a barely audible whisper. Octavian shrank back onto the floor, whimpering and lightly licking the blood off of his fingers. Dracula advanced on him and quickly changed back to his human form.

Octavian dragged himself or _tried_ to drag himself away from the advancing bloody form of my Dracula. I looked around me hopelessly, somehow hoping that I could do something to help. Suddenly, my eyes caught something shiny and I saw Octavian's sword and noticed that its owner was slowly crawling closer over to it. I could grab it! I can save Dracula!

"Why cower in fear, Octavian? You know you are going to die. Why not go like a vampire, the proud creatures we are?" Dracula mocked as he advanced on the weak man. "Dracula…" Octavian started, but Dracula interrupted. "You touched her. _You_ touched_ her!_ Didn't you ever learnnot totouch things that belong to another, boy?"

I cautiously made my way to the sword, ignoring Thomas's pleas for me to stay back and never took my eyes away from Dracula. The sword was so close and I could almost reach out and get it, but it was suddenly picked up and at my neck. I screamed in fury and fear as I found myself once again at the mercy of Octavian.

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry i'm not givin personal thnx to my AWESOME reviewers, but most of u had the same comment: "Disgusting Octavian and Dracula needs to kick his ass!" lol! well, Drac got in a lil ass kickin in this chapter, but, alas, Octavian got back in the game. Most likely my next chapter will be the last chapter, but not the last of my story. The sequal will be comin soon so don't wry! thank u all so much for the great reviews! Special thanks to: Lady Kathrin, Maddie, Diner123, Remember, and Gem for their great ideas, help and support! Count Kendra, Velfin, DarkBird1345, Ivory Core, DancerGirl245, TranslucentFlame, Almost-Lost-Hope6, Joker, MasqueTwighlight0907, Ethalas Tuath'an, Shero003, VampyGirl, and Riah Riddle and EVERYBODY else who ever reviewed! Thank you all so much! It all means a lot to me what you think and what you have to say about my story! I love you all! Countess Alana**


	35. The End of Everything

**Last chapter (blows nose) Enjoy!**

CASSIDY'S POV:

My first feeling was of furious disappointment. How did Octavian get to his sword before I could? Those feelings were quickly replaced with cold fear when I felt the edge of Octavian's warm sword against my neck. His chest heaved against mine and I found myself breathing ecstatically as well. His arm around my waist was tight and restrained. I could scarcely breathe.

Dracula immediately stopped in his tracks and I found myself glancing between him and Octavian. Where Dracula was cold and calm and in control, Octavian was nervous with his teeth bared and his eyes darting side to side. I heard Dracula let out a husky chuckle and he tsked, "Octavian…you aren't nearly as clever as I thought you to be."

My heart began to speed up. Dracula! Do not pressure him into slitting my throat! Octavian let out a shaky breath and I could practically see his face flinch. I gaped at Dracula, my eyes entirely screaming that my life was now in his hands. "Shut your mouth, Count. I'll cut her. I'll cut her across that beautiful neck of hers," Octavian spat.

I groaned in discomfort when I felt Octavian's slimy tongue glide across the back of my neck. Dracula growled and took a jerky, menacing step forward. Octavian immediately stumbled backwards and I nearly tripped over his feet. With every move he made, my neck was pushed harder against the blade of his sword.

I let out a strangled gasp as I felt the blade pierce my neck slightly and I felt hot liquid slowly trickling down my chest and into material of my dress. Dracula hissed angrily and lunged forward but before he could reach me, I was suddenly thrown to the side. I winced as my head cracked against the floor and quickly wrapped my hands around my bleeding neck.

"You!" I heard Octavian cry in disbelief. I jerked my head upwards to see Thomas with a large old board. Octavian was clutching the back of his neck and glaring daggers at Thomas's quaking form. Apparently, Thomas had knocked Octavian on the back his head with that board and that was why he dropped me.

Dracula took his chance and grabbed Octavian by the neck and shoved him up against the wall. Octavian pried desperately at Dracula's fingers to get free, but Dracula held fast. "You brought on a very unpleasant death for yourself. What was your purpose?" Dracula asked with his eyes narrowed. Octavian glanced at me before putting his eyes back on Dracula's. "I love her…" Octavian managed to breathe out.

I widened my eyes and my lips parted in surprise. He loves me? Why? How?…When? This came as a very big surprise to me. Octavian loves me. Well…he certainly had a strange way of showing it. Dracula laughed mercilessly and shouted, "You don't know what love is, friend! I do recall you losing your life to love once! Why chance it? Why chance it when you knew the same fate would befall you?"

Octavian just kept his eyes on me, and it almost broke my heart to see all the pain and sadness in his eyes. Almost…Dracula noticed this and gave Octavian another harsh shove against the wall. "Quite right, Octavian…get in one good look, just _one_ more good look of my little angel! Because she's the last thing you'll ever see before you die!" Dracula declared furiously. Dracula's mouth lengthened and his teeth grew to longer sharper canines that I gladly rarely saw.

Thomas suddenly grabbed my hand and jerked me away from what was about to happen. Dracula was going to kill Octavian. "The Brides!" Thomas whispered frantically into my ear. My eyes widened and I spun towards the door as it was kicked open. Just before Dracula could sink his teeth into Octavian's neck, the Brides burst into the room, their dresses flowing around them wildly, and pointed their fingers at me.

"My mask! You stole my mask you little thief!" Verona accused with glowing eyes. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and glanced at Thomas. Dracula turned his head to the side in surprise. "Get back to the Masque now! Take Cassidy!" Dracula hissed. Marishka glanced between him and Octavian then landed her eyes on me. "What is going on here?" she asked in wonderment.

Dracula growled so loudly that the Brides actually whimpered in disdain and crouched on the floor. Octavian glanced at me, then at the wolf in the cage. I furrowed my eyebrows in realization. Oh God! "Dracula!" I cried. He turned towards me with concern, but that was all Octavian needed to get free.

OCTAVIAN'S POV:

I had to thank my little Cassidy for distracting her lover so I could get free. I kicked Dracula away from me and ran for my sword. The little fop Thomas got in my way, actually thinking he could prevent me from my destination. I threw him aside easily and plunged my sword through the bars of the cage, thrusting the blade into the wolf's abdomen.

It howled piercingly and the Brides covered their ears and hissed. I smirked at the blood coated sword and ran for Dracula. This would be the end of it all…the end of _everything._ I'd get my Cassidy in the end. I'd get Cassidy…in my death. What I didn't expect was for Cassidy to tackle me to the floor before I could get to Dracula. She wrestled my hands for the sword and I couldn't help but be amused at her actions.

I carelessly threw her off of me and she hit the wall. Concern filled me when I heard the dull crack of her head against the hard stone, but I had no time for it. Dracula had to die. "What do you plan to use your sword for in a pointless battle, Octavian?" Dracula taunted with a ghostly smirk. I cried angrily and ran at him. He easily dodged away from me and appeared behind me.

He laughed haughtily as I whipped my sword around crazily. I didn't care what I stabbed…as long as I had stabbed him in the end.

DRACULA'S POV:

I shook my head in mock disapproval at Octavian's wild actions. The mad swinging of his sword was going to get him nowhere. My brides watched in stunned silence as all this unraveled before them. Poor dears…have to swallow all the truth in one quick violent dose.

Octavian, obviously dizzying himself, fell to the floor with a cry of helplessness. I threw my head and laughed at his pitiful display. He touched my Cassidy, loved…_ my_ Cassidy! What did he expect to receive? A pat on the back and congratulations? How sad.

Just then, Thomas ran over Octavian's fallen form and rushed to Cassidy who was now on the floor clutching her head with a pained expression. I frowned and took a quick step forward…and very quick to regret. Hot searing pain shot up through my chest. I hissed, clenched my fists above my head, and jerked my head down to the sword sticking out of my chest.

Octavian grinned half-heartedly at me from down on the floor and kicked the hilt of his sword so it buried itself into my chest. I growled, ignoring the cries from my Brides on the other side of the room, and dropped to my knees, feeling weaker than I ever had.

CASSIDY'S POV:

His sudden shrill hiss of pain brought me out of my own pain. Dracula had dropped to the floor and was clutching his stomach where blood was gushing freely. A loud, earsplitting scream sounded through the dungeon and it took me a few moments to realize it was coming from me.

I pushed Thomas's arms away from me and rushed to Dracula. I dropped at his side and gently pushed his hands away from his wound so I could inspect. It was revolting. "Oh God…Oh God…how did this happen…how did I let this happen…" I whispered to myself over and over.

I heard a weak chuckle and gazed down at Dracula. "Perhaps, that old saying is true…old habits die hard…" his eyes turned serious for a moment and he cupped my cheek. I blocked out Marishka and Verona, who were now clutching and crying at Dracula, and kept my quickly tearing eyes on Dracula…my first and only love.

"You'll be ok won't you? It will heal…won't it?" I asked hopefully…but inside I knew the answer quite clearly. He merely chuckled and pulled me slowly closer to his face. "I wish to have one…last…kiss," he whispered. My tears finally broke free and a strangled sob escaped my parted lips and I leaned down closer to him. The gut wrenching pain in my heart nearly killed me. His blood was all over me, coating my hands and my dress, but I did not care. Nothing mattered at this moment. Not Octavian…not the Brides…not the Masque…and not Thomas…The only thing that mattered…was Dracula…and that last kiss…

3 YEARS LATER:

"Cassidy! Quick with the bread, dearie! We got starving men out here!" Madena cried from the doorway. I snapped out of my thoughts and nearly tripped on my way to the oven. It had been 3 years since that night and I still feel like it only happened yesterday. I now work as a barmaid in a small little tavern just outside of Transylvania. Madena, my boss and friend, hired me when she found out how well I was at cooking and "serving".

Thomas and I lived together in a small cabin on the edge of the village's woods and are living comfortably. But every night…I have the same dream of my last kiss. I slowly raised my hand to my neck and felt the two little punctured scars just to the side and slowly drifted back to that night….

_He pulled me forward and I closed my eyes for the kiss, but it never came. A sharp pain shot through my neck and I opened my eyes to see Dracula clenched to my neck. I gave a small whimper when he let go, feeling weak and completely drained._

_"Consider it a vampire's kiss," he said quietly, before dropping his head to the floor and his eyes closed. "No…no! You can't die! Vladislaus!" I cried to his empty body. The Brides cried and raised their hands to the skies and I watched numbly as their bodies cracked and their skin pealed. Their skin seemed to crumble to dust as it fell from their bones. _

_I slowly backed away as Dracula's did the same, only slower and more grotesque as his blood absorbed itself into the floors. His bones turned to ash and I bit my tongue to keep from screaming at the top of my lungs and killing myself all right there._

_I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Octavian smiling at me sadly. "Farewell, my love…" he whispered before he hit the floor in a heap of bones. Thomas appeared and slipped his hand into mine. He gave it a light squeeze and said, "It's over…we're free…" I barely registered what he had said…but nodded and allowed him to lead me out of the dungeon…and out of the castle._

"CASSIDY! NOW!" Madena shouted. I stumbled over my feet in surprise and just about dropped the trays of bread. "I'm coming!" I shouted exasperatingly. I walked across the wooden floor and out of the old oak kitchen that was so unlike the kitchen I worked in at the castle. I served the regulars first, since I always knew exactly what they wanted, it was just easier to get them done with first.

Madena came up to me and pointed to a dark corner of the tavern where a dark hooded figure was seated. "That man asked for you to serve him, he refuses anybody else," Madena said suspiciously. I squinted into the darkness hoping to make out who the figure was. "Bit strange if you ask me. I've never even seen him around these parts. But, he asked for you, so go on!" Madena said giving me a small shove towards the corner.

I gulped involuntarily and approached the dark man. I managed to keep a cool air about me and asked, "Would you like some coffee, sir?" "I don't drink…_coffee_, my dear," the cool voice replied. I nearly dropped my pitcher when I heard the familiar iciness inthe man'svoice. It was so much like _his._

I soon realized that I was staring at his hooded figure with wide eyes and quickly caught myself and asked shakily, "Will…will you be requiring something else tonight?" He chuckled and I nearly fainted. I grabbed onto one of the empty chairs at the table and took a deep breath. " No…thank you, love." He said back with his thick Romanian accent. Oh, I swear…I swear over my life that I had heard this voice before.

"Have a lovely night," he breathed into my ear as he stood to leave. I only nodded in reply and watched transfixed as he walked away. Before he left, he turned his covered face to me and said, "Oh, and Cassidy…" my breath hitched, "see you soon." And he left. I let out the long breath I had been holding and held my stomach. I didn't feel very well.

As I lay in bed that night, I wondered about the strange man I had encountered at the tavern. He was mysterious and his voice was used with words of years of history. Why did his voice sound so familiar? How…how did he know my name? I shook my head and sighed. He was probably just some guy I had met at the tavern before. I fell asleep, thinking about his last promise. _See you soon._

**OK! I know the ending was a tad bit…off, hehe! But it will all become much clearer in the _SEQUAL!_ I was so nervous about writing the last chapter and I know it was like, longer than an essay, lol, but hey it had to be done! My reviewers…I LOVE YOU! You guys helped me make it thru this whole story and I thank you one hundred billion times for that! Thank you Gem, Lady Kathrin, Maddie, BlondeHeroine, Diner123, Count Kendra, and Remember for all the great support and ideas! Love u guys a billion! And to my faithful reviewers: Almost-Lost-Hope6, Riah Riddle, TranslucentFlame, DancerGirl245, Ivory Core, DarkBird1345, Velfin, MasqueCurse, VampyGirl, DallyJackLover, Dreamer Like Mr. Barrie, Punk Rock Prinsses, AnotherBlastedRomantic, Nyssa Damaskinos, Ethalas Tuath'an, Joker, and hey Stacey lol! I love you guys so much and I'm glad you guys remained faithful and kept those lovely reviews comin! For anybody else who ever reviewed, THANK YOU! See you guys in the sequel! Countess Alana**


End file.
